Taking Chances
by KateB-fan
Summary: Historia AU, Kate y Rick se reencuentran varios años después de haber tenido una relación fallida, y sin haber sido felices por separado... espero que les guste! Capítulo 44
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia! La idea aquí es que hubiese pasado si Rick y Kate hubiesen tenido una relación y luego cada uno hubiese hecho su vida, por separado. Por supuesto que se reencontrarán varios años después, cada uno sin haber sido tan feliz como hubiese querido... el resto lo sabrán cuando lean la historia. Gracias por estar aquí, leyendo...**

 **Taking Chances**

Kate se tomó dos calmantes al hilo con un buen vaso de agua. Necesitaba matar esa jaqueca. Estaba cansada de sentirse así… quería volver a las calles, despreocuparse por el presupuesto, el porcentaje de casos resueltos y las rebeldías de sus detectives y oficiales… quería renunciar… irse, dejar todo de lado y dedicarse a… ¿a qué?

El sonido irreverente de su directo la hizo suspirar con cansancio y se tomó el puente de la nariz con frustración…

-Beckett…- dijo en un acto reflejo.

-¿Estás ocupada?- le dijo una voz masculina melodiosa que ella había aprendido a odiar esos últimos tiempos.

-Harry… no… dime…- dijo tratando de hacer autocontrol y no decirle que se fuera al diablo y que la dejara en paz.

-Me preguntaba si irás a la cita que nos dieron en la escuela… por los problemas con Allan…

-Iré yo, sí… ¿querías ir tú?- no olvides que es su papá, se dijo.

-Presiento que no me enteraré de todo si no voy…

-Como quieras… realmente estoy bastante ocupada aquí…- dijo ella con orgullo, no quería hacerse cargo de la acusación que su ex le había hecho.

-Como siempre- resopló el hombre, la poca disponibilidad de ella había sido la principal causa de su separación, para él, porque para ella había sido la amante con quien lo había encontrado hacía poco más de un año, en su propia cama.

Harry Benson había sido su marido por 12 años. Se habían casado porque ella había quedado embarazada. Kate creía que lo amaba, luego se dio cuenta de que su matrimonio había sido una forma de decantar su soledad… una salida y un tener alguien al momento de llegar a su casa…

Pero ya tenía a alguien, su hijo Allan. Un chico inteligente, a punto de cumplir 14 años, que tenía algunos problemas de conducta ahora, en el secundario, y que coincidían con su incipiente adolescencia y la separación de sus padres.

Por supuesto Allan tenía mejor relación con su madre y consideraba a su padre un patán por haberla hecho sufrir…

Kate miró la hora y se mordió el labio. No pasaría nada si un día se iba más temprano.

Vio pasar a Esposito frente a su oficina y cuando el detective miró hacia adentro le hizo señas de que entrara…

-Dime… Capitana…- dijo Espo con su acostumbrado buen humor.

-Me voy… ¿crees que podrás hacerte cargo?

-Por supuesto… ¿te sientes mal?

-Jaqueca…

-¿No tendrías que ir al médico? Solo este mes te he escuchado cientos de veces diciendo que tienes jaqueca…

-No voy a morirme, Espo… necesito relajarme…

-Necesitas una cita…

Kate lanzó una carcajada que la hizo olvidar durante un momento su miseria.

-Créeme, lo único que me falta ahora, es una cita…

Espo la miró y estuvo a punto de replicar, pero no se animó. Beckett era temible cuando se sentía amenazada y con jaqueca era todavía peor…

-Bueno, en caso de que quieras… hay un amigo mío que me insiste siempre en conocerte… Ricky… de la Academia… ¿recuerdas?

Kate sonrió y de pronto recordó ese momento fugaz en su vida en que se había dejado llevar para tener una relación con Rick Castle… sintió un nudo en la garganta. Nunca más se había sentido tan contenta, tan conectada a alguien… ni siquiera con Harry…

-Kate…

-Me voy… no organices nada extraño…

-Prometido, señor…- dijo Espo con voz gruesa y ella sonrió antes de levantarse de su sillón, acomodar su falda y buscar su tapado. Otra cosa que odiaba de su cargo, siempre de punta en blanco, nunca un jean, una chaqueta de cuero… botas…

Llamó a Allan para saber en qué andaba y lo encontró estudiando, milagrosamente. No lo entretuvo tanto y le prometió cocinar algo rico para compartir juntos…

-¿Saliste temprano del trabajo? ¿A qué se debe el milagro?- bromeó Allan.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Una vez que salgo temprano me lo recriminas…

-Para nada… pero tengo que ir a estudiar a lo de Megan… la chica que…

-La que te gusta… lo sé…- dijo Kate y el chico hizo un silencio.

-No me gusta… o sí… me gusta bastante… pero ella no lo sabe…

-Estás loco si piensas que no lo notó… pero me alegra que todavía no te estés lanzando como loco para conquistarla…

-Celosa… eres muy celosa…- bromeó el chico y ella sonrió antes de cortar.

* * *

Decidió pasar por el supermercado antes de volver, si realmente quería preparar algo rico para comer, estuviera o no su hijo esa noche, entonces, tenía que comprar un par de cosas…

Resopló con frustración cuando vio la cantidad de gente que había tenido la misma idea esa tarde… ¿qué les pasa a todos?

Caminó por el lugar lleno de gente tratando de concentrarse y de olvidarse de su jaqueca, que de a poco iba cediendo por los calmantes…

Se dirigió a la caja con las pocas cosas que había recogido y de pronto se acordó de que le faltaba algo, cuando giró, vehementemente hacia atrás, se encontró un cuerpo grande, macizo y sintió que sus pies se mojaban con un líquido caliente… ¿café?

-Lo siento…- levantó la mirada diciendo, cuando vio que había derramado el café de la persona con la que había chocado- es un mal día… yo…- dijo y abrió los ojos como platos cuando lo miró a los ojos… después de tanto tiempo, y él la miró con una sonrisa cálida, más allá de estar bañado en café caliente…

-¿Kate Beckett?- dijo él y ella abrió la boca, tratando de asimilar que lo había recordado hacía menos de una hora y ahora estaba frente a él, y lo había bañado en café…

-Castle…- jadeó y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara…

-Tanto tiempo…- siguió él, al que parecía no importarle lo que había sucedido, solo que la tenía a ella enfrente.

-Siglos…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza sonriendo- escucha, siento haberte manchado la ropa… ¿estás bien? ¿te quemaste?

-No te preocupes…- dijo él perdido en sus ojos- ¿cuántos… cuántos años hace?

-No lo sé… más de los que recuerdo…

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? ¿ponernos al día?

-En realidad… tendría que volver a casa… pero…- dijo y miró la hora- avisaré que llego más tarde…

-Bien… salgamos de aquí…- dijo él con mirada fresca, algo desilusionado, ¿se había casado ella? ¿estaba con alguien?

Rick se subió al auto de ella y se sintió en casa, por supuesto que no era el mismo que solían compartir cuando trabajaban juntos, pero la situación le trajo recuerdos…

-Hey… Allan… ¿ya te ibas? No, no… lo dejamos para otro día… no vuelvas tarde… yo… no, me encontré con un amigo que no veía desde hacía siglos… está bien, nos vemos…- dijo y luego cortó la comunicación y lo miró, sintiéndose algo extraña...

-¿Tu marido?- preguntó él con incomodidad.

-Mi hijo… cumplirá 14 en octubre…

-¿Allan? ¿Fue tu elección?

-¿Te cabe alguna duda?- le dijo ella y sonrió- ¿adónde quieres ir?

-No lo sé… ¿Remy's?- dijo él y ella arrancó el auto.

* * *

No fue mucho lo que hablaron durante el viaje. Él se dedicó a mirarla, con cautela, por supuesto. Varias veces hizo el intento de mirar su mano, para ver si tenía anillo, pero se dio cuenta de que podría estar casada o en pareja y no usarlo…

-Escucha…- le dijo cuando bajaban, viendo como ella sonreía distendida.

-Dime…

-Nada… siento haber sido tan desubicado, tenías que volver a tu casa… tu marido debe estar…

Kate lo interrumpió con una carcajada.

-Estoy separada, Castle… no funcionó…

-Lo siento…

-Bueno… creo que fue lo mejor…

-Pienso lo mismo… no volví a casarme luego de Gina…

-Pero me imagino que no te has hecho monje…

-Para nada… aunque últimamente me ha dado la crisis… esa de la que hablan…

-¿La de la mediana edad?

-Digamos que me planteo si podría haber sido distinto… si podría haber hecho una vida mejor, con alguien más…

-¿Alexis?

-Muy bien, en la Universidad de Toronto…

-¿Toronto? ¿Tan mal se portó?

-No… no… fue su elección… supongo que no me soportaba más…

-No digas eso…- dijo ella y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Por eso me planteo si he cometido demasiados errores… estoy solo… y ya no soy un adolescente… ¿y si ya es tarde para ser feliz?

-No digas eso…- dijo y sintió aquella vieja sensación de tener su cuerpo en alerta cuando él tomó su mano.

-A veces me pregunto si no fue un error que tú y yo termináramos…

-No, Castle…- dijo e intentó sonreír pero sintió un nudo en la garganta, ella lo había pensando infinidad de veces- nosotros no…- intentó seguir, y él puedo ver como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas…

* * *

 **Bueno, lo dejo aquí, espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre, gracias por leer y espero comentarios, para ver como voy! Gracias!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia! Por favor recuerden que AU significa Alternate Universe y eso es que algunas cosas o quizá todas no sean iguales a la serie! Be warned!  
**

 **Gracias a quienes siempre están ahí, apoyándome! Sarux, gracias por las charlas! Siempre es un placer!  
**

 **Capítulo 2**

Rick se quedó un momento perdido en sus ojos y la chica del mostrador se acercó con los cafés…

-Kate… perdóname… no fue mi intención ponerte así…- dijo y extendió su mano y apretó la de ella con firmeza, para que ella sintiera su apoyo.

-No… no te preocupes… yo no estoy muy bien… no es un buen momento…

-¿Quieres contarme? Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo…

-No es que haya mucho que contar… pero conseguí lo que aspiraba profesionalmente… soy Capitana de mi comisaría…

-¿De la 12?

-Así es…- dijo y sonrió con tristeza- pero me aburre… añoro esas épocas…

-Nuestras épocas…

-Exacto… añoro correr delincuentes, resolver un caso complicado, la adrenalina cuando tienes que correr contra reloj… la ropa más cómoda… menos profesional…

-Sin embargo, esa ropa te sienta excelente… te ves increíble, Kate…

-Oh, por favor… ya pasé los 40 Castle… ¿cómo se supone que puedo verme tan siquiera bien?

-¿Cuánto hace que te separaste? La imagen siempre es mala cuando uno se desilusiona con el amor…

-Mmmm… déjame pensar… desde que encontré a mi marido con esa… joven…- dijo y achicó los ojos con rencor.

-Lo siento…

-Dos años…

-¿Y de tu última relación?

-¿Disculpa?

-Te hablo de un novio, o una relación ocasional… ver las estrellas… sentirse en el cielo… reírse de cualquier cosa…

-Hace siglos de eso…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza.

-En mi caso también…- dijo él con seriedad.

-Oh, no te creo…

-Lo digo en serio… me aburren las relaciones ocasionales… sirven para sentirse pleno físicamente… pero le hacen mal al espíritu… porque cuando todo termina, no te queda nada…

-¿Quién eres tú y qué le has hecho al verdadero Richard Castle?- le dijo ella y ambos rieron.

Se quedaron charlando y recordando su trabajo juntos. Rick no quería incomodarla con comentarios sobre lo que no había podido ser. En ese momento habían determinado, de mutuo acuerdo que no querían lo mismo, que había pasión entre ellos, que se llevaban bien, que incluso se querían mucho, pero ella no se consideraba preparada para afrontar un futuro con él y no quería hacerlo perder el tiempo…

Rick lo había aceptado, muy su pesar y se había alejado. Y no se lo reprochaba, sabía que ella había hecho lo posible, pero que no había funcionado… y tenía hermosos recuerdos de los momentos que habían vivido juntos, aunque no hubiesen sido tantos…

* * *

Kate miró la hora y abrió los ojos.

-¿Ya son las 11.30?- exclamó y lo vio sonreír a él.

-Creo que se pasó muy rápido…

-Yo… tendría que estar en casa… me hijo debe estar preocupado…

-Le dijiste que estabas con un amigo… no creo que esté preocupado… pero vamos si quieres, puedo tomarme un taxi…

-No… te llevaré a tu casa… vamos…- le dijo ella y él la sostuvo de la mano cuando se levantaron.

Kate lo miró con algo de incomodidad y él sonrió…

-Kate…- le dijo él y la vio morderse el labio, inconscientemente.

-Dime…- dijo ella.

-Me gustaría que volviéramos a vernos…

-Castle… yo…

-Como amigos… ambos estamos muy solos… podemos recordar todo lo bueno…

-No sé si está bien recordar… digo, todo el tiempo…

-Bueno, podemos construir nuevos recuerdos…

-Escucha… yo…

-Somos grandes, Kate… yo no te estoy proponiendo jugar al gato y al ratón… puedo ofrecerte esto, compañía, algo de diversión, porque conmigo te diviertes y yo también…- dijo mientras acariciaba distraídamente su mano con el dedo pulgar.

-Está bien…- dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo y él sonrió.

La empujó galantemente hacia la puerta y ella lo llevó hasta su casa. Se aseguraron de tener todavía sus números de móvil y cuando él iba a bajarse del auto, ella lo detuvo…

-Gracias, de verdad lo pasé muy bien…- le dijo con algo de timidez.

-Yo también… no sabes cuánto…- le dijo él y sonrió, tomando su mano y besándola con respeto.

Kate lo observó en silencio y por un segundo de locura, fantaseó con tomar su cara y besarlo, como cuando estaban juntos… para sentir esa deliciosa sensación que él le hacía sentir… y que hacía siglos no experimentaba…

-Te llamaré mañana…- le dijo él cuando abrió la puerta.

-Bien… buenas noches…- dijo ella y asintió.

-Espero que tu hijo no se enoje por la tardanza…- le dijo cuando se bajó.

-Sí, yo también…- le dijo ella y sonrió antes de que él cerrara la puerta.

Kate lo vio caminar hacia la entrada de su casa y suspiró. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento y suspiró cuando sintió un leve estremecimiento de su cuerpo, hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentía así…

* * *

Llegó a su casa y Allan estaba durmiendo. Kate sonrió cuando entró a su habitación y le quitó los auriculares que seguían torturándolo en su sueño con música a altísimo volumen…

-¿Llegaste?- murmuró el chico dormido.

-Estoy bien, mañana hablamos…- le dijo y lo tapó mejor, sonriendo cuando lo vio acurrucarse con su almohada.

Se quitó la ropa en silencio, ponderando si no había cometido un error al aceptar seguir viendo a Castle…

Sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando percibió el aroma de su perfume en su mano, que él había tocado y besado antes de despedirse…

Se durmió con una sonrisa y aunque descansó poco, se levantó temprano, para estar un rato con Allan, antes de ir a trabajar…

-Buenos días…- le dijo cuando lo vio aparecer, frotándose los ojos.

-¿Qué pasó anoche? Me quedé dormido esperándote…

-Debías estar muerto de sueño, porque estabas con la música altísima…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Y tu cita? - le preguntó y se quedó mirándola. Kate tragó saliva.

-¿Cita? No fue una cita… me encontré con un viejo amigo…

-¿Qué viejo amigo? ¿lo conozco?

-Quizá de nombre… es Richard Castle…

-¿El tipo que trabajó contigo? ¿el escritor?

-Así es…

-¿Se quedaron… recordando los viejos tiempos?- le dijo y alzó la ceja en un gesto que Kate reconoció como suyo.

-No te pases, Allan… Rick es un buen amigo…

-¿Lo seguirás viendo?- preguntó el chico con interés.

-Puede ser…

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Porque no soy un niño… tú estás sola, papá te engañó… creí que te buscarías un novio…

-Los novios no se buscan… y Rick no lo es…

-Pero me contaste que él escribió las novelas de Nikki Heat inspirándose en ti…

Kate se quedó mirándolo y pestañeó cuando sintió un bip en su móvil. Sonrió al ver que entraba un mensaje de Rick…

" _Buenos días, espero que no sea demasiado temprano. Creo recordar que te levantabas a esta hora. Me encantó volver a verte. Y me muero de ganas de volver a hacerlo. RC"_

Allan puso los ojos en blanco cuando la vio sonreír.

-Ahí está él, ¿verdad?- le dijo y ella lo miró, como volviendo a la realidad.

-No me fastidies, Allan… Rick es un amigo y me hace sonreír… es todo…- dijo y besó su mejilla cuando el chico se levantó, tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta- no te metas en líos en la escuela por hoy, ¿estamos?

-Estamos…- dijo él antes de cerrar la puerta.

Kate volvió su atención al mensaje y se mordió el labio antes de contestar…

" _Buenos días, no te equivocaste, estaba desayunando. A mí también me encantó verte. Gracias por hacerme sonreír. Kate"_

Inspiró hondo y tomó su tapado. Trabajo, trabajo… intentó enfocar sus pensamientos…

Kate sonrió cuando entró a la comisaría. La migraña era solo un mal recuerdo…

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos por ahora. Me alegra que les haya gustado y a los que no, gracias igual por seguir leyendo, aunque no sea obligación. Espero que les siga gustando porque yo la estoy disfrutando mucho! Gracias!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Rick sintió una sensación de paz casi hogareña cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el cuarto piso. Los oficiales que estaban dando vueltas lo miraron sin reconocerlo, toda esa gente había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que había estado por allí…

Trató de mirar hacia los que solían ser los escritorios de Ryan y Esposito, pero no logró ver a nadie…

Sonrió al divisar la oficina de Beckett, con las persianas entrecerradas…

Acarició suavemente con sus dedos, algo temblorosos, el vaso de café saborizado que llevaba en su mano y aclaró su garganta… quería una señal de que no se estaba equivocando, o al menos que no la estaba invadiendo…

Kate se acomodó en el sillón y se mordió el labio mientras intentaba por quinta vez leer el informe que le habían presentado esa mañana… definitivamente no podía concentrarse, pero debía hacerlo…

Recibió un mensaje en su móvil y se descubrió desilusionada cuando vio que se trataba de Ryan, que le avisaba que tenían al sospechoso de su caso…

Sintió unos golpes suaves en su puerta y sintió que su mandíbula se caía cuando lo vio asomarse a Rick, sonriente, fresco… con esas canas que habían aparecido más intensamente a los costados, cerca de las orejas…

-Hey… Capitana…- le dijo y ella deseó no haber sonreído tanto.

-Castle…- dijo con sorpresa- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- y su corazón se aceleró cuando él levantó el vaso de café y sonrió.

-Creí que luego de la trasnochada por mi culpa, debías necesitar un café…- dijo y entró, mirándola con detenimiento, como solía hacer… haciendo que ella se sintiera vulnerable…

-Oh, no fue tu culpa… realmente lo pasé muy bien…- dijo y aceptó el vaso- pero muchas gracias… como en los viejos tiempos…

-Exacto…- dijo él sonriente y miró la silla que ella tenía enfrente.

-Siéntate… por supuesto…- le dijo ella y se inclinó hacia adelante en su sillón, luego de darle un sorbo al café y entrecerrando los ojos, recordando- hacía siglos que no tomaba uno de estos…

-Podría traerte uno todos los días…

-Dime que no hablaste con el alcalde de turno para trabajar aquí…- dijo y lanzó una carcajada divertida.

-De hecho juro que me encantaría hacerlo… pero supongo que estoy grande para perseguir asesinos…

-¿Grande? Oh, vamos… apenas tienes ¿50…?

-Recién cumplidos, gracias por recordármelo…- dijo él y le lanzó una fingida mirada asesina…

-Todos estamos grandes, Castle… tú te ves genial… quiero decir… supongo que Ryan y Espo te llevarían con gusto a sus escenas…

-Sí, llevemos al abuelo…

-Ya basta con eso… estás aquí, haciéndote el galán conmigo… nada cambió… todo sigue igual…

-No… no me estoy haciendo el galán contigo…

-Oh, vamos, te conozco Castle… tuvimos una relación, ¿recuerdas?

-Cada día de mi vida…- dijo él y se puso serio- pensé que tú no lo recordabas…

-No seas así… fue un mal momento en mi vida… pésimo…

-¿Cómo el de ahora?

-No… ahora es distinto… ahora elijo estar sola… antes no tenía idea de lo que quería…

-Entiendo… pero no te preocupes, no insistiré… de verdad me interesa tu amistad…

-Bien… porque a mí me interesa la tuya…- le dijo ella con resolución.

-¿Qué tal si cenamos esta noche?

-¿Cenar? Me temo que estoy complicada…

-¿Tu hijo se molestó porque llegaste tarde?

-Me lo planteó… cree que tuve una cita… no entiende nada…

-¿Le dijiste quién era yo?

-Bueno… no todo… él sabe que trabajamos juntos… que tú te inspiraste en mí para Nikki Heat y que nos reencontramos luego de mucho tiempo…

-Pero no que tuvimos una relación…

-No me pareció adecuado contárselo…- dijo y bajó la cabeza algo incómoda.

-Está bien… solo quería estar advertido…

-¿Advertido?

-Me gustaría conocerlo… ¿qué tal si voy a tu casa hoy y llevo algo de comer?

-¿A mi casa?

-¿Repetirás todo lo que digo?

-No…- dijo ella nerviosa- es que… no lo sé… creo que es un poco pronto…

-¿Te parece? Bueno… como quieras…

-Pero no te enojes…

-No estoy enojado…- dijo con pesar.

Rick se quedó un rato más, y luego, muy a pesar de ambos, la dejó trabajar. Kate se sentía feliz, rara, con ganas de hacer cosas y a pesar de que lamentaba haber rechazado la invitación de Rick, sabía que no era bueno que su hijo la viera tan ilusionada a poco de haber encontrado a su "amigo" Castle…

* * *

Al promediar la tarde, en medio de un interrogatorio, Kate recibió una llamada en su móvil y bufó con rabia al ver que se trataba de su ex marido…

-Beckett…- dijo a propósito, para que él supiera que ella estaba trabajando y que él interrumpía.

-Kate… ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-¿Qué pasa con qué?- Kate tuvo que salir de la sala contigua a la de interrogatorios porque no podía escuchar bien.

-Estoy llamando a Allan y no quiere contestarme…

-¿No quiere? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Quizá está en algún lugar con poca señal…

-No lo defiendas… hablé con él temprano, le dije que quería verlo y no quiere saber nada… ¿no le estarás llenando la cabeza otra vez?

-Nunca le he llenado la cabeza en tu contra…- dijo suspirando con impotencia, Kate sabía que su hijo no era tonto- trataré de convencerlo…

-Dile que pasaré a buscarlo a las 7…

-Hablaré con él… pero por favor… no lo dejes plantado…- dijo Kate antes de cortar.

Durante un buen rato, Kate trató de comunicarse con su hijo sin lograrlo. Cuando ya se cansaba de intentar, lo vio aparecer en su oficina…

-Allan… ¿no recibiste mis mensajes?

-Por eso vine…- dijo el chico y se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pasa que no quiero pasar tiempo con papá… no confío en él… me habla de chicas y me aconseja porque cree que me conoce… pero no es así… no sabe nada, no entiende nada…

-Escucha… hace tiempo que quiero hablar de esto contigo…- dijo Kate y se inclinó hacia adelante, buscando algo de complicidad- la relación fallida que tuvimos con tu papá no tiene nada que ver contigo… yo no te veré como un traidor si compartes cosas con él, ¿entiendes?

-Mamá…

-Me gustaría que tuvieses una relación sana con él… porque es tu papá… y ahora quiere verte… y está muy bien que estén juntos, que puedan entenderse… yo no te pediría que hicieses esto si no fuera importante…

-¿Te presionó?

-No… solo entiendo que es tu papá y quiere verte… saber como estás…

Allan bajó la cabeza con impotencia.

-Quiero que me prometas que harás un esfuerzo…

-Quien siempre se esfuerza soy yo… no es justo…

-Lo sé…- dijo ella y extendió su mano por encima del escritorio para tomar la de su hijo- por favor hazlo por mí…

-Está bien- dijo luego de un momento y Kate sonrió.

-¿Nos vamos a casa?- dijo y se levantó del sillón- él pasará a buscarte a las 7- dijo mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo.

-Aquí no, mamá… me avergüenzas…- dijo el chico mirando para todos lados.

-Bueno…- dijo Kate y sintió una punzada de emoción al ver cuánto había crecido su hijo, cuan cambiado estaba…

* * *

Allan llegó a su casa y a regañadientes se fue a duchar para salir con su papá…

Kate se mordió el labio, sus planes de una cena con su hijo se habían vuelto a frustrar. Miró su móvil y alzó las cejas…

-Hey…- dijo cuando Rick la atendió, casi enseguida- ¿estabas ocupado?

-No… no, para nada…- dijo él algo sorprendido.

-Quería decirte que hubo cambio de planes… mi hijo se encontrará con su papá esta noche… y pensé que…

-Sí, por supuesto… - él no necesitaba demasiadas aclaraciones y temía que ella se arrepintiera- ¿quieres ir a algún lado o prefieres que lleve comida a tu casa?

-¿Vendrías? No tengo demasiadas ganas de volver a salir…

-De acuerdo…

-Te pasaré la dirección por mensaje…

-¿Comida thai?

-Me encanta… lo sabes…- dijo Kate y cuando cortó, no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que los astros conspiran para que estos dos sigan encontrándose. Veremos como sigue la historia! Gracias por los mensajes, me encanta que les esté gustando!**


	4. Chapter 4

**La verdad es que estuve tan ansiosa y contenta hoy que se me complicó para actualizar antes, no pretendo spoilear a quienes no vieron el capítulo aún, solo puedo decir que me gustó y espero mucho más...**

 **Ahora, a la historia, espero que les guste!**

 **Capítulo 4**

Rick utilizó la aplicación del espejo de su móvil para chequear su apariencia cuando salió del ascensor. Todo en orden. ¿Cómo podía verse tan viejo y ella tan increíble?

Porque eso también era cierto, ella era increíble… siempre había sido así, ahora también…

Rick carraspeó para sacarse el nerviosismo y se detuvo frente a la puerta.

Kate sonrió también nerviosa cuando le abrió.

-Hey…- dijo él y se odió por el tono de voz algo dubitativo- ¿llego temprano?

-Nada de eso…- dijo ella y cuando él entró quedó envuelto en su perfume. Era distinto, una fragancia un poco más floral… de pronto Rick echó de menos las cerezas…

-Tienes una hermosa casa…

-Muchas gracias… creo que ahora me dedico un poco más a mi casa, cuando tengo tiempo…

-Con gusto te pediría que remodelaras la mía…

-Cuando quieras…- le dijo ella y él se perdió en sus ojos. Qué peligroso era todo eso. Rick casi no podía contenerse, quería estar cerca, buscar una excusa para tocarla… pero no quería echar todo a perder… no ahora que Kate lo miraba de esa forma franca, tan cristalina…

-Te avisaré…- dijo y ella gesticuló para que se sentaran en el sillón.

-Ven… no te quedes ahí… ¿vino?

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo él y se quedó mirándola cuando pasó a su lado, vistiendo unos jeans gastados y una remera larga, amplia…

Rick la siguió con la mirada y aprovechó para contemplarla, no había podido hacerlo tan profundamente la primera vez, luego del reencuentro…

-Lamento las idas y vueltas… Allan está un poco peleado con su papá… pero él insiste en verlo… así que aproveché para pedirte que vinieras… no quería quedarme sola…- dijo y le entregó una copa, luego de servirle vino.

-Te entiendo… no hay problema, puedes llamarme cuando quieras…

-Bien… creo que ya te lo dije, me alegra haberte encontrado… de verdad…

-Brindemos por eso…- dijo y ambos chocaron las copas.

Kate sonrió por un momento recordando las viejas buenas épocas en que iban a todos lados juntos.

-¿Qué ha sido de tu madre?- preguntó Kate para cambiar la sintonía.

-Ella está mejor que yo… tú sabes, siempre sale adelante… tuvo unos cuantos novios durante este tiempo, se fue a vivir con uno de ellos… están en Jersey…

-Ella también se fue…

-¿Por qué crees que me siento tan solo?

-Bueno… cuando dijiste eso pensé que exagerabas, que te referías al amor… y un poco a Alexis, que en algún momento volverá…

-Hay un poco de todo, creo yo…- dijo pensativo y ambos se sumieron en un silencio confortable mientras comían, cada tanto se miraban y Kate sonreía con algo de timidez, se sentía cómoda pero a la vez un poco rara con todo eso del reencuentro.

* * *

Luego de un buen rato en que se interrumpían para comentar qué rica estaba la comida o alguna cosa intrascendente, la cena finalizó…

Kate sirvió la última copa de vino que terminó la botella y él sonrió.

-Creo que tendré que quedarme a dormir…- dijo en tono de broma y ella lo miró con desconfianza.

-Castle…

-No contigo, sino aquí…

-Claro… y luego viene Allan y tengo un problema…

-Kate… Allan es tu hijo, no tu marido… además… somos amigos… quiero decir…

-Escucha, Rick… yo… no quiero fallarle a mi hijo, para mí es muy importante la relación que tengo con él, Allan es lo único que tengo y la verdad es que si te encontrara aquí tendría que darle explicaciones que no estoy en condiciones de darle…

-No quiero incomodarte…- dijo y se puso de pie con algo de dificultad- lo mejor que puedo hacer es tomarme un taxi y vendré por mi auto mañana…

-Espera…- dijo ella y lo tomó del brazo- discúlpame Rick… de verdad hace mucho tiempo que no hago esto…

-¿Esto?

-Relacionarme con alguien…

-Tú ya me conoces, Kate… yo no pretendo interferir en tu vida, pero me gustaría que de alguna manera aceptaras que forme parte de ella… como amigo… o como lo que sea, si tiene que ser…

-La verdad es que…- dijo y él la interrumpió, colocando una mano en su mejilla, sin evitar suspirar al sentir la suavidad de su piel que ansiaba tocar desde que había llegado.

-La verdad… es que me encantaría dejarme llevar… ser mucho más que tu amigo… pero me conformo con eso…- dijo y miró sus labios que se entreabrieron casi instantáneamente.

-Rick… yo ya no estoy para esto… lo siento… yo…

-Shhhh…- dijo y acarició sus labios con su dedo pulgar- yo entiendo… solo recuerdo… no puedo evitar recordar lo increíble que se sentía besarte… besar tu piel… pero no daré un solo paso si no estás de acuerdo… ahora me voy… no quiero causarte problemas…

-Rick…- dijo ella jadeando casi sin respiración cuando él llegaba a la puerta.

-Dime…

-Por favor, ten paciencia…- le dijo y se mordió el labio incoscientemente. Rick sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba a ese gesto y trató de ocultarlo.

-Toda la paciencia…- dijo y sonrió- me regalaron entradas para asistir a un estreno… una película romántica… ¿quieres venir?

-Claro… sí…- dijo ella aclarando su garganta, como para salir del encanto.

-Te paso a buscar mañana… alrededor de las 7...

-Bien…- dijo y lo saludó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Kate cerró los ojos y se tocó los labios. Recuerdos de los besos que compartía con Rick la asaltaron y suspiró. Ella ya no estaba para el romance.

Lo había afirmado luego de separarse de su marido. No, no quería sufrir más, ya estaba grande para eso… así que mejor olvidarse de Castle y de esos ojos… y esos labios…

Kate se mordió el labio y se dedicó a juntar las cosas de la cena. Se sentía una tonta, como si hubiera cometido alguna clase de delito atroz por haber invitado a Rick a su casa. ¿O acaso era que su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura y se moría de ganas de arrojarse en sus brazos para recordar cómo se sentía?

* * *

Se acostó porque estaba bastante agotada y cuando todavía esperaba a su hijo, recibió una llamada por facetime de Rick…

-Hey… ¿te desperté?

-No… recién me acuesto…

-¿Llegó Allan?

-Aún no… me avisó que llegaría en un rato…

-¿Me dejarás conocerlo?

-Aguarda…- le dijo y envió una fotografía de ambos.

-Me refería a hacerlo personalmente… Dios, es igual a ti…

-Gracias… si eso es un cumplido…

-Por supuesto que lo es…

-Lo conocerás… no te preocupes… pero dame algo de tiempo… ¿sí?

-Kate…

-Creí que ibas a besarme…- le dijo ella y él la miró sorprendido.

-Yo… quería hacerlo… pero no quiero perder nada de lo que he ganado estos días…

-Tienes razón…

-¿En serio? ¿Ibas a golpearme por eso?

-No… probablemente no…

-¿Piensas que tengo probabilidades de besarte sin que me mates?

-Puede ser…- dijo ella y lanzó una carcajada divertida.

-Que descanses… te llamaré mañana…

-Hasta mañana…- dijo ella y cortaron.

Kate tomó la novela que guardaba bajo la almohada, era la copia que él le había firmado de "Heat Wave" y la giró para ver la fotografía de él en la contratapa…

Sonrió y acarició sus rasgos con suavidad, tenía tanto miedo de dejarse llevar…

Cerró los ojos y besó la fotografía, apretó el libro contra su pecho y luego lo regresó a su lugar, bajo la almohada…

-Mamá… llegué…- escuchó decir a Allan y sonrió.

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que lentamente van dejando en claro sus sentimientos, espero que les haya gustado. Seguiré pronto con esta y las otras historias! Gracias por leer y comentar!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Kate se apresuró a salir de la comisaría. Ryan y Espo se miraron sin comprender cuando les avisó que se iría.

No sólo hacía tiempo que ella no salía temprano, sino que lo había hecho durante varios días seguidos…

Llegó a su casa y saludó brevemente a Allan que parecía bastante inmerso en su estudio.

Se duchó y preparó algo de comida para que el chico tuviera algo de cenar.

Allan se asomó y la observó arreglarse frente al espejo.

-¿Saldrás?

-Solo un par de horas…- dijo sin mirarlo, tenía pánico de que le hiciera un planteo…- te dejé comida…

-¿Con un tipo?

-¿Por qué dices eso, Allan?- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Porque te arreglas… no lo haces tanto cuando sales con la tía Lanie…

-Saldré con un amigo… iremos al cine…

-¿Castle?

-Sí, Castle… ¿cuál es el problema?

-¿Va en serio? ¿Es tu novio?

-¿De qué hablas? Ya te dije que es un amigo…- dijo ella nerviosa, tratando de minimizar el comentario.

-Has salido temprano del trabajo casi toda la semana… te arreglas… ¿lo has visto todos los días desde que te encontraste con él?

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

-¿Tuviste algo con él?

-Eso fue hace muchos años…- dijo Kate evitando su mirada.

-Mamá… quiero que me digas la verdad…

-¿Qué verdad, Allan?

-No lo sé… escucha… yo no soy tonto y no me gusta verte sola… papá te hizo una muy fea y me gustaría que pudieras estar bien, ser feliz…

-Yo soy feliz… te tengo a ti…

-Sabes a qué me refiero… pero tampoco me gusta la idea de que estés con alguien y yo no tenga idea de quién es…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Vendrá a buscarte?

-Sí… tengo que bajar en un rato…

-Quiero conocerlo…- dijo el chico con resolución.

-No estoy saliendo con él…- se excusó Kate.

-Igual… quiero conocerlo… quiero saber quién es y si puedo confiar en él…

-Está bien… le diré que suba…- dijo Kate y tragó saliva.

* * *

Kate se mordió el labio y le pidió disculpas a Rick, que sonrió nervioso cuando ella abrió la puerta.

-Hey…- dijo y no pudo evitar pasear su mirada por ella.

-Pasa…- dijo y cuando se movió para dejarlo pasar, Rick vio al chico en medio de la sala, que lo observaba con seriedad.

-Tú… tú deber ser Allan…- dijo Rick- mi nombre es…

-Richard Castle…- dijo Allan- lo sé…

-Encantado…- dijo y extendió su mano y apretó con suavidad la del chico.

Kate sonrió algo incómoda y se sobresaltó cuando escuchó el sonido de su móvil.

-Disculpen- dijo cuando reconoció el número de la comisaría y se alejó hacia su habitación.

-Así que eres amigo de mi madre…- dijo Allan observándolo analíticamente y Rick estuvo a punto de sonreír, lo veía idéntico a su madre.

-No nos veíamos desde hacía siglos… antes de que tú nacieras…

-¿Sólo son amigos?

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Allan?- dijo y al ver que el chico no le contestaba, continuó- puedes confiar en mí… te diré lo que quieras saber…

-Mi mamá ha estado sola por mucho tiempo… y de repente empiezo a verla disfrutar… solo quiero asegurarme de que no la harás sufrir…

-Lo que menos quiero es hacerla sufrir… te lo juro…- dijo y el chico se quedó mirándolo, tratando de descifrar si era sincero.

-Bien… entonces diviértanse… y cuídala…- le dijo y Rick sonrió.

-Lo siento…- dijo Kate saliendo apurada de la habitación- era Espo que quería comentarme algo…

-¿Todo está bien? Podemos cancelar si quieres…- dijo Rick y cruzó los dedos mentalmente para que no ocurriera.

-No, no… todo está bien… ustedes… ¿tienen que seguir hablando o…?

-Vayan, llegarán tarde a ver la película…- dijo Allan y besó su mejilla cuando Kate se inclinó a saludarlo.

Rick le hizo una especie de reverencia a Allan, que levantó la mano para saludarlos cuando se iban…

* * *

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó Kate cuando subían al auto.

-Sí… perfecto…

-Yo… sé que querías conocerlo, él me pidió que subieras, quería saber con quién estoy…

-No tienes que explicarme nada… tu hijo es un sol y te está cuidando… supongo que lo dejé un poco más tranquilo…

-Gracias… por tenerle paciencia…

-¿Por qué no se la tendría? No hizo nada malo… solo quiso saber cuáles eran mis intenciones contigo…

-¿Hablas en serio?

-No lo dijo puntualmente… pero supongo que cuando le prometí que no te haría sufrir se quedó más tranquilo…

Kate lo miró de costado y sonrió. Era increíble como había crecido y madurado su hijo esos meses… estaba muy orgullosa de él…

Llegaron al cine y mientras esperaban para entrar Rick compró un balde enorme de popcorn y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

Hablaron de tonterías, recordaron viejas épocas y cuando les tocó entrar se sentaron a un costado, con las excusa de poder escapar si la película era muy mala…

La charla continuó hasta que se apagaron las luces y se enfocaron en la película…

-No has comido nada…- protestó Rick y ella lo miró de reojo.

-No puedo comer esas cosas, son muy pesadas, luego me siento mal…

-Oh, vamos… pruébalos, te juro que no son tan terribles…- dijo y tomó uno para ofrecérselo.

Rick sintió que su pulso se aceleraba cuando ella entreabrió sus labios y aceptó que él los rozara con sus dedos cuando se lo dio.

Kate sonrió cuando lo masticó y luego tragó.

-Hacía siglos que no comía…es cierto, no están mal…

-¿Quieres más?- dijo y levantó la mano para volver a ofrecerle.

-Yo puedo- dijo ella y él se sintió un tonto.

Continuaron en silencio un buen rato y cada tanto, Rick la observaba, casi no podía creer que la tenía allí, tan cerca…

Cuando la escena tornó más intensa y los protagonistas se confundieron en un beso, él la observó moverse, inquieta y cuando la miró, se mordía el labio. Rick estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar e inclinarse para testear sus labios, pero se reprimió…

Hubo una parte un poco triste y Rick se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió los dedos de ella, buscándolo despacio, hasta que se entrelazaron…

Rick no dijo nada, pero se sintió en el cielo y acarició como al descuido su mano con el dedo pulgar.

La película terminó y ella hizo el intento de recuperar su mano, pero él la levantó un poco y la besó con ternura antes de liberarla.

Kate sonrió a medias y salieron caminando casi pegados, como solían hacer cuando trabajaban juntos…

* * *

Rick la invitó a tomar un batido y una hamburguesa, para que no se quedara sin cena y se lo pasaron comentando la película…

-Créeme que me quedaría contigo toda la noche…- dijo él y ella lo miró alzando las cejas- hablando…- dijo y tosió con incomodidad, haciéndola sonreír- pero creo que no podrás levantarte mañana… y me anotaré un punto extra con tu hijo si te dejo a una hora respetable…

-¿Le tienes miedo a mi hijo?

-Le tengo respeto… porque es parte de ti…- dijo él y ella lo miró con intensidad.

Rick la llevó hasta su casa y cuando detuvo el auto y ella lo miró sonriente, no pudo evitar mirar sus labios, se moría de ganas de besarla…

-¿Puedo pasar por la comisaría mañana a llevarte café?- le dijo algo incómodo.

-Pensé que querías verme a mí…- dijo ella sintiéndose valiente.

-Todo el tiempo quiero verte…- dijo y vio que ella miraba sus labios- no he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde que nos volvimos a ver…

Kate estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero él se acercó y no fue capaz de echarse hacia atrás o esquivarlo…

Rick la besó tentativamente al principio, como pidiendo permiso y cuando la escuchó jadear placenteramente y entreabrir sus labios, el beso se tornó más intenso, él la exploró con insistencia y ella le respondió un poco más sosegadamente, como si se contuviera un poco…

Cuando el beso se interrumpió, él apoyó su frente sobre la de ella y la vio sonreír, algo nerviosa…

-Hasta mañana- dijo ella separándose abruptamente, sin saber cómo actuar.

-Kate…- dijo él cuando ella se bajó sin mirar atrás y luego cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios- era mejor de lo que recordaba…- se dijo a sí mismo mientras la veía desaparecer, dentro del edificio donde vivía…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que esto avanza, hubo beso y Rick conoció a Allan, que parece aprobar que él y su madre salgan! Veremos como sigue! Gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Kate apareció al otro día, sonriente en la cocina y encontró a su hijo sentado en la mesa del desayunador, comiendo un plato de cereales con leche…

-Hey…- dijo algo sorprendida- venía a prepararte algo…

-Me desperté temprano…- dijo solamente y la miró.

-Ayer dormías cuando llegué…

-¿Viniste tarde?

-No tanto… Rick no quiso trasnochar, para que no tuviera problemas para levantarme hoy…

-Te cuida…- dijo jugando con la cuchara.

-Lo hace…- dijo ella solamente mientras se servía un café.

-Parece buen tipo…- dijo y la miró.

-Lo es… mucho… por eso me hace bien compartir tiempo con él…

-¿Solo compartir tiempo?

-Compartir… cosas… sí…

-¿Tienes una relación con él?

-No… no…- dijo y tosió, algo nerviosa- no tenemos una relación…

-Porque tú no quieres…- fue su presunción.

-No lo sé…

-Porque a él se le nota que sí…

-Bueno… tenemos muy buena química… pero han pasado muchos años…

Allan se quedó mirándola un momento, como buscando las palabras.

-¿Tú no quieres por mí?

-No es que no quiera… quiero decir… ya no estoy para estas cosas… tú me conoces, funciono mejor sola…

-No estoy de acuerdo… pero allá tú… lo único que me gustaría es saberlo… no enterarme por casualidad…

-Yo… te prometo que si hay algo, lo sabrás…- dijo Kate, bastante tocada por la madurez de su hijo.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la comisaría, al ver que no había mucha gente, se encerró en su oficina y se dejó caer en el sillón. Todavía no podía dejar de sonreír. Sobre todo sabiendo que a Allan no le caía mal la idea de que ella tuviera un romance.

¿Romance? Lanzó una carcajada casi histérica. Ella no estaba para romances. Aunque muy íntimamente, ella sentía que su corazón se aceleraba, que se quedaba sin aire, cada vez que Rick se acercaba…

Se distrajo con un par de llamadas y corrigiendo un informe y apenas levantó la vista cuando sintió que golpeaban su puerta…

-Hey…- la voz melodiosa de él le provocó un suave estremecimiento.

-Hey… Castle…- dijo y sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían.

-¿Te molesto? ¿puedo pasar? Te traje café…- dijo y levantó ambos vasos y una bolsa de panecillos.

-Sí, pasa… estaba revisando unos informes…

-Mmm… aburrido…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

Rick se acercó y luego de dejar el vaso delante de ella, se sentó a un costado del escritorio, con cuidado de no molestarla…

Kate tuvo que alzar la vista para mirarlo.

-Gracias…- dijo y levantó el vaso y le dio un sorbo al café.

-Siempre…- dijo Rick y se perdió en sus ojos.

-¿Qué traes ahí? Huele bien… no comí nada aún…

-Panecillos…- dijo mientras abría la bolsa y Kate entrecerró los ojos- pero estos no son gratis…

-Castle…- dijo ella y sintió que los colores volvían a sus mejillas.

-Ayer te dije que no había podido dejar de pensar en ti desde que nos encontramos… desde anoche, no hago más que pensar en cuando volveré a besarte…

-Rick…

-¿Qué tienes aquí?- le dijo se inclinó un poco sobre ella, señalándole algo en su cara.

Kate se distrajo un poco por lo que él le había dicho y no lo vio venir. El beso húmedo, sin permiso, corto, insuficiente, la tomó por sorpresa…

Quiso tomarlo del cuello y prolongar el beso… para siempre… sus labios se sentían tan suaves, tan perfectos… _Kate… no estás para esto… ya no…_ se dijo…

Bajó la vista y se mordió el labio. Él no dijo nada y con eso la obligó a mirarlo.

Kate abrió la boca, pensando que debía decir algo…

-Aquí tienes…- dijo Rick y le entregó el panecillo, obligándola a callarse.

Ella cortó un trozo con los dedos aún temblorosos y lo probó. Él se quedó mirándola mientras disfrutaba de su café…

-¿Todo bien con Allan cuando llegaste?- decidió cambiarle de tema.

-Dormía… pero esta mañana se levantó antes que yo… parece que le caíste bien…

-Qué bien… él también me cayó bien…

-Eso es bueno… digo porque…

-Porque ahora que estoy en tu vida…

-No estás en mi vida…- dijo ella y bajó la vista.

-Espera… Kate… yo no estoy hablando de nada más que de lo que nos pasa ahora… yo estoy muy bien… me encanta disfrutar cosas contigo… y si puedo robarte algún beso… pero mi intención no es presionarte…

-No… claro…- dijo ella y alzó la ceja.

-De verdad Kate… ¿tú te sientes presionada? Yo creo que todo es muy natural…- dijo y se inclinó para mirarla de cerca.

-No presionas… pero me besaste… dos veces…

-Hoy te robé un beso, es cierto… pero anoche… anoche yo lo empecé… y tú no te resististe, creí que lo habías disfrutado…

-Rick…- dijo ella y apoyó una mano sobre la pierna de él- no quiero que esto se nos vaya de las manos…

-Eso no está pasando… estamos bien… tú… tú sonríes, como en los viejos tiempos… yo no me siento solo… pienso en ti todo el tiempo… tu hijo me conoció y dijiste que le caigo bien… ¿cuál es el problema?

-El problema soy yo…

-Entiendo…- dijo él y se levantó y tomó su vaso- disfruta del desayuno…

-Castle…

-Pensé que las cosas eran distintas… hagamos algo… quizá tengas razón… si tú quieres que nos sigamos viendo… llámame…

-Castle… Rick… espera…- dijo ella y se puso de pie.

-En serio, Kate… no entiendo por qué desconfías tanto de mí… tú me conoces… hemos hasta dormido juntos… y si nos separamos… creo que recuerdas por qué fue… ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad a este reencuentro?

-Porque no somos los mismos…

-No… por supuesto… yo me siento más maduro… y tú… creí que tú también…

-Lo que sucedió entre nosotros fue hace mucho… tú lo mencionas como si hubiese pasado hace un año… pero en el medio hubo muchas cosas… yo me casé, tuve un hijo, me divorcié y me dediqué al trabajo…

-Igual que cuando nos conocimos… esto no es una cuestión de tiempos… yo estuve con muchas mujeres en mi vida, pero ninguna dejó la marca en mi corazón que dejaste tú...

-Y ahora viene la parte en que yo te digo que me pasó lo mismo…- dijo y bajó la vista.

-No sé por qué tanta inseguridad… tú sabes que no voy a defraudarte… ¿o crees que sí?

-Yo soy insegura… es mi naturaleza…

-En lo emocional… no en el trabajo…

-Es cierto… y no soy la misma que hace 15 años… yo no sé cuál es tu idea, pero no soy la misma…

Rick la observó un momento, achicando los ojos, como si le costara trabajo comprenderla…

-Para mí también pasaron los años… de hecho los años me atropellaron… ¿te estás refiriendo a lo físico?- dijo él y lanzó una carcajada- claramente no entiendes nada… te dejo…

-Rick… ¿por qué no puedes entenderme?

-Tengo 50 años, Kate… ¿tú crees que puedo estar fijándome en si tu cuerpo sigue siendo perfecto?… mis fantasías, mis recuerdos son eso… recuerdos de nuestras maratones sin salir de tu casa… fueron tiempos increíbles y ahora la vida nos ha cruzado otra vez… y no nos ha ido tan bien estando separados… ¿no quieres tener sexo? No tengamos sexo, tomémonos de la mano, hagamos planes, salidas juntos… comamos pizza con Allan mientras miramos una película… yo solo quiero estar contigo… pero aunque me muera de ganas… no voy a insistir… solo quería aclararlo…- dijo y la dejó allí, tratando de encontrar las palabras para decir algo…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que alguien puso los puntos en claro. Veremos como reacciona Kate! Gracias por seguir leyendo! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Kate apretó los dientes y supo que si hubiera estado frente a alguien lo hubiese asesinado con la mirada.

Era la tercera vez que trataba de comunicarse con Rick, habían pasado ya tres días desde su ultimátum y él se daba el lujo de no atenderla…

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- dijo Kate y revoleó su móvil contra el sillón, se sentía impotente.

-¿No te atiende?- escuchó decir a Allan detrás suyo.

-¿Qué? No…- se hizo la desentendida.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Se pelearon?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mamá… hace unos días te dije que salías más temprano de trabajar y que sonreías más… ahora sigues saliendo temprano, pero te la pasas hablando bajo y protestando… y ya no sales… no te diviertes…

-¿Hacía falta que heredaras mis genes de investigadora?- dijo ella y achicó los ojos, se sentía vulnerable de tener que tratar esos temas con su hijo adolescente.

-¿Quieres que nos pidamos unas pizzas?

-¿No te ibas con tu papá?

-Canceló… y me hizo un favor… no tenía ganas de salir con él…

-¿Entonces?

-Me quedo contigo… pizza, una película de acción…

Kate sonrió. ¿Qué plan podía ser mejor que ese?

-Podríamos invitar a Rick…- dijo Allan tentativamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?

-Oh, vamos… no estés enojada… ¿o es que él se enojó contigo?

-Algo así…- dijo Kate y suspiró.

-No preguntaré que le hiciste… ¿quieres que lo llame yo?

-¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-Dame tu móvil…

-No, no… además, desde mi número no te atenderá…

-Le enviaré un mensaje…

-No, Allan…

-Dame el móvil, mamá…- dijo y Kate extendió su mano y se lo entregó.

Allan tipeó un mensaje y se lo envió.

" _Hey, soy Allan. Tenemos noche de pizza y películas de acción. ¿Vienes?"_

Kate se mordió el labio con nerviosismo hasta que escuchó la respuesta.

" _Llevaré el helado y tres grandes de provolone"_

Allan alzó las cejas, triunfante y Kate no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Eso me gusta…- dijo él y señaló su sonrisa.

-No sé de qué hablas…

* * *

Allan se dedicó a buscar una buena película en el servicio online de cable mientras Kate, en su habitación, pretendía que acomodaba unos informes que tenía que presentar al día siguiente.

Pensó en cambiarse, pero no quería que él se diera cuenta de que estaba interesada en impactarlo…

Solo se acomodó un poco el cabello y se miró al espejo para ver si no necesitaba hacer algo más…

Cuando sonó el timbre se asomó desde la habitación y le pidió a Allan que abriera la puerta…

-Allan…- dijo Rick y chocó su puño con el chico.

-Rick…- dijo y le permitió entrar.

-¿Tu mamá?- preguntó Rick en tono neutro.

-Ya viene… estaba terminando algo del trabajo…- dijo Allan y llevó las cajas de pizza a la mesita y luego, cuando acomodaba el helado en el freezer, escuchó a su madre saliendo de la habitación.

Kate salió con paso algo inseguro y cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Rick, ambos miraron hacia otro lado… incómodos…

-Buenas noches…- dijo él y ella asintió.

Allan los miró a ambos y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por favor, díganme que no tendré que hablar solo toda la noche…

-No… no…- dijo Rick y miró a Kate, que sacudió la cabeza.

Se sentaron en el sillón y a Kate le tocó en medio de ambos. La película les resultó amena, y luego de que Kate sirviera una porción de pizza a cada uno, prefirieron continuar sirviéndose cada uno cuando quisiera…

Al terminar, mientras Kate levantaba las cosas y limpiaba un poco, Allan le contó un poco sobre la escuela y Kate siguió la conversación de lejos, con curiosidad…

-Y dime…- le dijo Rick y bajó la voz para no avergonzarlo delante de su madre- ¿hay alguna chica que te guste?- Allan lo miró e hizo un gesto que Rick reconoció muy parecido a su madre y en el mismo tono le contestó.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna chica que te guste?

-Hey… sólo trataba de ser amistoso… y tú sabes perfectamente quién es la chica que me gusta…

Kate los observó de lejos y se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando en secreto. Eso estimuló su curiosidad, pero sintió que si su hijo le tenía confianza a Rick, entonces eso no era tan malo…

-¿Por qué mi mamá ha estado tan malhumorada estos días? Creí que ustedes se llevaban bien…

-Bueno, digamos que tuvimos una diferencia…

-¿Una diferencia?

-Son cosas de adultos… pero no te preocupes, seguramente podremos hablar y componerlo…

-Sería bueno… porque me gustaba a ver a mi mamá contenta… con ganas de hacer cosas…

-No te preocupes…

-¿Café?- preguntó ella acercándose.

-Para mí no… estoy muerto…- dijo Allan- ¿les importa si me voy a dormir?

-No…- dijo en voz baja Kate.

-Creo que… yo debería irme…- dijo Rick y Allan lo miró con la ceja alzada, como queriendo preguntarle si acaso no quería quedarse y hablar con su madre.

-Pero podrías… ¿quieres quedarte a tomar un café?

-No quiero molestarte…- dijo Rick en tono un poco frío.

-No me molestas… de hecho me gustaría que te quedes, así no tomaré el café sola…- dijo ella intentando no sonar desesperada, sabía que le tocaba a ella hacer el esfuerzo de recomponer todo…

Allan sonrió, besó la mejilla de su madre y cuando pasó frente a Rick, chocó su puño con él…

-Gracias por venir…- dijo el chico- espero verte pronto…- agregó antes de irse.

* * *

Kate se quedó mirando la puerta y luego se levantó para hacer el café. Se sentía nerviosa…

Rick la tomó de la mano, aún sentado y ella lo miró sin comprender…

-De verdad no quiero molestarte…- le dijo y ella asintió.

-No fue mi idea invitarte… fue de Allan…

-Lo sé… por eso lo digo… y…- dijo y ella lo vio tragar saliva, nervioso- siento que también debería disculparme por no haber atendido tus llamadas, estaba enojado…

-Claro…- dijo ella y él la soltó- ¿de verdad no quieres café?

-No…

-Bueno… entonces podemos hablar…

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-De… por qué estás tan enojado… y de las cosas que me pasan a mí…

-Kate… no creo que no conozcas el motivo por el que estoy enojado…

-Por supuesto que lo conozco… ¿tú sabes qué cosas me pasan?

-Tienes miedo, un hijo adolescente, mucho trabajo y un ex marido que te hizo perder la confianza en el género masculino…- dijo e inspiró hondo, con cansancio.

-Dicho así, suena a cliché… todo eso me pasa, es cierto… pero tú no eres cualquier persona…

-No lo soy…- dijo él y se quedó mirándola.

-Me haces sentir débil…- dijo ella y él achicó los ojos.

-¿Débil?

-Tú eres distinto, Rick… ¿crees que no sé que eres distinto a Harry? ¿qué no me harías daño?

-No lo sé, tú dime…

-Yo lo sé…- dijo ella y tomó su mano pero el gesto se sintió raro y ella terminó soltándolo- lo que ocurre es que esa sensación de debilidad hace que quiera salir corriendo… por momentos… pero en otros…- dijo y bajó la cabeza.

-No sé qué decirte…

-No tienes que decir nada… y tampoco puedo pedirte que me comprendas…

-Lo intento… pero se me hace difícil…- asumió él.

-¿Podemos ser amigos, aunque sea?- intentó ella.

-Sí, claro… - dijo él con tristeza y se puso de pie.

-Espera… me siento una idiota…- le dijo mirándolo de costado, con vergüenza.

-No te preocupes…- dijo y cuando giraba para irse, ella lo detuvo y se puso de puntillas para besar sus labios suavemente.

Rick se quedó mirándola, de cerca, intentando decodificar qué seguía…

-Siento demasiadas cosas por ti…- confesó ella y él intentó decir algo, pero ella colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios- me pregunto si no es demasiado tarde…

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo él y la apretó en sus brazos- espero que no salgas corriendo…

-No lo haré…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos, sumergida en sus brazos…

* * *

 **Bueno, de a poco, las cosas se van aclarando. Veremos como sigue todo! Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Por suerte hoy pude actualizar. Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 8**

Kate se tomó el puente de la nariz cuando bajaba las escalinatas de la escuela, había tenido una reunión con el director. No había sido tan grave, pero su ex marido no entendería y no ayudaba en nada el hecho de que no hubiese ido…

Pensó en llamar a Rick para charlar un rato, sabía que él intentaría levantarle el ánimo…

Cuando sacaba su móvil del bolsillo escuchó la voz de Harry y su nerviosismo se incrementó.

-Kate…- dijo y se acercó a ella con paso rápido- ¿vamos a la entrevista?

-Harry… acabo de salir… era a las 9.

-Tú me dijiste 9.30…

-No, Harry, te dije que 9.30 estaríamos fuera…- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio.

-Tú…- le dijo y señalándola con el dedo- no querías que viniera… ¿qué pasó?

-No es así, pero igual, si tienes alguna duda, puedes ir a que te vuelvan a repetir todo porque llegaste tarde… ahora, si quieres que yo te cuente y confías en mí, lo haré…- dijo y se cruzó de brazos.

-No voy a pasar vergüenza por tu culpa… te escucho…

-Simplemente me dijeron que Allan tiene una conducta algo errática…

-¿Errática?

-Parece algo desganado por momentos, se aísla, no estudia… otras está metido en los problemas de sus compañeros más conflictivos… dicen que en general no es grave, pero que temen que se les vaya de las manos y quieren nuestra colaboración…

-Nuestra colaboración…- repitió Harry.

-Sí, Harry… nuestra colaboración… quieren que hablemos con él, que tratemos de apoyarlo para que él se encamine…

-¿Es todo? ¿No habrá sanción?

-¿Sanción de qué? ¿Por qué siempre esperas lo peor? Allan es un chico normal… pero no tiene por qué tener problemas de conducta graves para serlo… por lo visto no se parece a ti…- dijo y luego se arrepintió.

-No, para nada… es igualito a ti, por eso lo apañas… lo cubres en todo…

-Intento ser la madre que él necesita… es todo…- dijo levantando un poco el tono de voz.

-Claro… por supuesto… poniéndolo en mi contra, no creas que no me doy cuenta de eso…

-Ya basta con eso, Harry… tienes que pensar en cómo mejorar la relación con tu hijo, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso, él piensa las cosas por su cuenta…

-Por supuesto… está muy contento con ese nuevo amigo que tienes…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kate aunque sabía a qué se refería su ex marido.

-El tipo con el que andas, Kate… ¿crees que soy tonto?

-Nunca dije que fueras tonto… y yo no ando con ningún tipo… Rick es un amigo… y después de todo… no tengo que darte explicaciones…

-No es por mí… es por Allan…

-Con Allan está todo bien, lo conoció el otro día… no tengo nada que ocultar…

-Pues a mí me preocupa el tipo de persona que se le acerca a mi hijo…

-¿Crees que yo lo expondría?

-Bueno, quizá tienes tus necesidades y te ciegas un poco…

-No voy a contestar a eso… eres desagradable, Harry…- dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto.

-No hemos terminado de hablar…

-Pues yo digo que sí… y estoy apurada…- dijo y abrió la puerta de su auto.

-¿Estás con ese tipo, Kate?- le preguntó tomándola del brazo para impedir que se subiera al auto.

-No te importa… no tengo que darte explicaciones…

-Yo creo que sí… alguna vez creí que pasarían los años y nosotros…

-No existe más el nosotros, Harry… ya no… lo único que somos es los padres de Allan… pero no me interesa una relación de ningún tipo contigo…

-Ser los padres de Allan es algo muy importante…

-Y lo podemos ser perfectamente por separado…- dijo y se subió al auto cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar.

-Pasaré por Allan esta tarde…

-Bien, avísale…- dijo y cerró la puerta.

Harry se quedó mirando el auto mientras se iba. Sus rasgos se endurecieron un poco, se sentía algo celoso, no pensó que Kate podría llegar a mantener una relación con alguien más, sobre todo porque creyó que no estaba madura para eso y que tarde o temprano aceptaría volver con él…

Él consideraba que ese desliz que había cometido no era tan importante y que ella terminaría perdonándolo en algún momento. Porque él se había enamorado de Kate y aunque había perdido algo de interés en ella al ver su dedicación al trabajo y la poca atención que le prestaba, consideraba que ella era la mujer ideal para estar a su lado…

Y ahora Allan le contaba que había un tipo que la hacía sonreír, que había ido a comer pizza y ver películas de acción con ellos y que su mamá salía más temprano de trabajar…

* * *

Kate atendió el móvil y suspiró.

-Hey…- dijo aliviada cuando la llamada se conectó.

-Hey… ¿soy inoportuno?- preguntó Rick y Kate quiso estallar en carcajadas.

-No tienes idea de cuan oportuno eres…

-¿Salió mal la reunión? ¿Pasó algo con Allan?

-No… es mi ex marido… llegó tarde y tuvimos un… "encuentro"

-Entiendo… ¿dónde estás? ¿quieres que nos encontremos?

-Es que…- dijo y se mordió el labio- no tengo demasiado tiempo…

-5 minutos, un abrazo y te vas…- dijo y Kate sonrió.

-Pasaré por tu casa…

-Te espero…

* * *

Kate sintió que su corazón latía al doble de lo normal cuando bajó de su auto y se dirigió al loft de Rick.

Él le abrió la puerta sonriente. Ella se retrajo un poco, su mirada en la de él. No bien él extendió sus brazos ella se sumergió en él y dejó que Rick acariciara su espalda suavemente mientras ella se perdía en su aroma fresco, tan suyo…

-¿Quieres pasar?- le preguntó al oído.

-Es que…- dudó un poco- bueno… solo un momento…- dijo y él la tomó de los hombros y la condujo adentro.

-Te estaba preparando café…- le dijo y le entregó una tasa humeante.

Kate se deleitó con el sabor perfecto del café. Él sabía exactamente cómo prepararlo y lo bebió despacio, saboreándolo…

-¿Pasó algo con Allan?

-No… quiero decir… no fue grave, me dijeron que está disperso, que es conveniente que lo encaminemos… porque está comenzando a rodearse por chicos más complicados…

-¿Quieres que hable con él?

-Sólo si te dice algo… acabo de tener un problema con mi ex… Allan le contó sobre ti y comenzaron las recriminaciones…

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes, yo lo siento más… él no tiene ningún derecho a hacerme planteos… y menos poner en duda qué clase de personas se relacionan conmigo y por ende con nuestro hijo…

-¿Quieres que nos encontremos? Así se quedará tranquilo…

-¿Estás loco? Yo no le debo ninguna explicación a él… yo no le pregunto con quien anda y a quién le presenta a Allan…- dijo enérgica.

-Bueno… no te enojes, solo quería ayudar…- dijo sintiéndose culpable.

-Lo siento…- dijo y lo tomó de la cara- estoy nerviosa… tú te portas increíble conmigo y yo te trato mal… perdóname…

-Bueno… para que te perdone deberías aceptar una cena esta noche, ¿qué me dices?

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír y acercó sus labios a los de él, haciéndolo desear un momento.

-Es una cita…- le dijo y lo vio sonreír con placidez.

-Tú lo has dicho, yo no…- dijo y se adueñó de sus labios con suavidad.

-Mmmm…- dijo Kate saboreando el beso cuando se separaron- gracias por estar cerca de mí…

-Siempre…- dijo él y la apretó en sus brazos un momento antes de dejarla ir, con la promesa de que se encontrarían por la noche…

* * *

 **Qué bueno que Rick esté a su lado para reconfortarla... veremos que pasa con Harry... y sobre todo con Allan! Parece que se viene una cena romántica! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Kate terminó de retocarse el maquillaje frente al espejo y sonrió al ver a su hijo detrás…

-¿Saldrás con Rick?- le preguntó y Kate asintió despacio, siempre temerosa de escuchar algún reproche.

-Sí… me invitó a cenar…

-Bien… diviértete…

-Lo haré…- dijo y vio que el joven tomaba su chaqueta- Allan… no es mi intención discutir ni nada… pero ¿te pasa algo? Quiero decir… en la escuela me dijeron que estás un poco disperso… que te metes en líos con los otros chicos que traen problemas…

-No lo sé… a veces me aburro, mamá… y siento que ellos son los únicos que me valoran…

-¿Valorarte es incitarte a hacer las cosas mal?

-No… pero… no sé… no sé qué decir… sé que no está bien que hagamos ciertas cosas… pero es el precio que tengo que pagar por divertirme un poco…

-Escucha, hijo…- dijo y se acercó, y lo tomó de la cara- buscarse problemas no es el mejor camino, nunca… comprendo que te atraiga estar al límite… y sobre todo la gente que lo está… pero no será bueno… créeme… y me gustaría que si tienes alguna inquietud, algo que quieras conversar, lo hablemos…

-Está bien…- dijo y aceptó un beso en la mejilla de su madre.

-Probablemente tu papá te hable de esto… trata de escucharlo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo haré…- dijo y sonrió- me voy… debe estar abajo…

Allan tomó sus llaves y cuando salía se encontró con Rick que le sonrió, porque llevaba un enorme ramo de flores y se sintió algo inhibido…

-Hey… galán…- le dijo Allan en tono de broma.

-¿Salías?

-Con mi padre…- dijo y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Que te diviertas…

-Eso espero…- dijo y luego de chocar los puños- ¿entras?

-¿Sabes si tu mamá ya está lista?

-Estaba frente al espejo… pasa... y… diviértanse…

-Gracias…- dijo Rick y tosió con incomodidad cuando se quedó adentro.

* * *

Rick no escuchó ningún ruido y pensó en salir otra vez y tocarle el timbre, pero se atrevió a llamarla…

-¿Kate?- dijo en voz alta y ella salió de la habitación con una sonrisa. Tenía puesto un vestido negro no tan largo y unas sandalias altas. Rick no pudo evitar apreciar la forma en que su cabello enmarcaba su rostro, levemente ondulado y suelto…

-Hey… ¿te cruzaste con Allan?

-Él me dejó entrar…- dijo y levantó el ramo- una cita sin flores no es una cita…

Kate se acercó y recibió el ramo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias…- dijo y se inclinó para rozar sus labios con los de él.

Rick saboreó el beso, que le quedó corto y la observó poner las flores en un jarrón…

Al terminar, la tomó de la mano y la acercó a su cuerpo, sus narices casi se chocaban…

-Estás hermosa…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-No… no sabía donde iríamos…

-Eso no importa… me quedaría aquí de pie, mirándote toda la noche… lo único que me importa es estar contigo y verte sonreír…

-Rick…

-No…- dijo y acarició su cara- no te asustes… sabes lo que siento, no te estoy presionando… solo te digo lo que pienso y quiero que sepas que has iluminado mi vida desde que nos reencontramos…

-¿Te refieres a cuando te volqué el café encima?

-Aún no pude quitar las manchas de esa camisa, pero sí…- dijo y besó la punta de su nariz, con ternura.

Kate entrecerró los ojos y sonrió. Las palabras le habían llegado hondo…

-¿Vamos?- preguntó Rick y entrelazaron sus dedos para salir…

* * *

Eligieron un pequeño restaurante italiano que no hacía mucho se había inaugurado para comer pastas.

Kate le contó más a fondo la reunión con las autoridades de la escuela de Allan y la charla que habían tenido con su hijo luego…

-Si puedo ayudarte en algo…- le ofreció Rick mientras tomaba su mano. Era increíble la conexión que tenían, él casi no podía evitar tocarla, necesitaba estar cerca y ella se lo permitía… porque lo disfrutaba también…

-Te lo agradezco… lo único que te pido es que estés atento, por si Allan te dice algo… quizá busque tu consejo si no lo consigue con su padre…

-Está empezando a molestarme ese ex marido tuyo… ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

-A veces me hago la misma pregunta… quizá cambió… quizá yo estaba ciega… el reloj biológico me estaba apurando…- dijo y sonrió con melancolía.

-Algo bueno tuvo…- dijo Rick y ella lo miró sin comprender.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A Allan… sin él, Allan sería otra persona distinta… o no existiría…

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y apretó su mano.

Luego de una botella de vino y una conversación más relajada, salieron del restaurante tomados de la mano.

-Es una bella noche…- le dijo él mirando hacia el cielo, mientras esperaban que le trajeran el auto.

-Muy bella… preciosa… gracias por estar a mi lado… todo el mundo dice que volví a sonreír y eso es por ti…- dijo ella con sinceridad.

-Bueno, creo que nos hemos ayudado mutuamente…- dijo él y la tomó en sus brazos.

Kate se mordió el labio y él no pudo resistir la tentación de besarla. Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y Rick la escuchó suspirar cuando profundizó el beso…

El sonido de la bocina de su auto los interrumpió y ella sonrió, algo inhibida…

Rick quiso proponerle ir a su casa, pero por supuesto no quiso presionarla. Decidió tomar el camino más largo para llevarla a su casa y ella, aunque se dio cuenta, estuvo de acuerdo, no quería volver todavía.

* * *

Se detuvo frente al río, en una parte en donde podían apreciarse las luces de la ciudad y se quedaron en silencio. Kate sentía que su corazón era perfectamente audible y se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió la mano de Rick sobre la suya…

Giró la cabeza para mirarlo y sintió su otra mano acariciando su cara con suavidad…

-Sé que quizás estás cansada y quieres ir a tu casa, pero quería robarte un par de besos antes y creí que no te hubiese gustado que fuera en la puerta de tu casa…- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Tienes razón…- dijo ella- en mi casa me sentiría incómoda… por Allan…

-¿Él… él sabe de la… cercanía que estamos teniendo?

-Bueno… no se lo he dicho directamente, pero no es tonto…

-Por supuesto… sólo… me preguntaba…-dijo y se inclinó sobre ella, dejándole un beso en los labios- ¿quieres bajar?

-¿Bajar? Sí…- dijo algo sorprendida de que él interrumpiera el beso.

Rick se bajó y le abrió la puerta galantemente. Se apoyaron sobre el costado del auto y observaron las luces en silencio un momento.

Kate tiritó un poco y él se acercó y la abrazó.

-¿Tienes frío?- le preguntó- ¿quieres que volvamos?

-¿Qué hay de esos besos que querías robarme?- dijo y él alzó las cejas complacido e inclinó su cara, volviendo a besarla.

Por un momento, Kate creyó que los besos le quedaban cortos, que necesitaba más…

Giró sobre él y entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Rick miró sus labios y la esperó paciente. Kate lo buscó con sus labios entreabiertos y él la dejó explorarlo, dispuesto a aceptar lo que ella quisiera darle…

La tortuosa lentitud con que ella lo exploraba lo hizo reaccionar y Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo, su lengua batallando con la de ella, tratando de obtener el control…

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Rick la hizo girar y Kate quedó atrapada entre él y el auto…

El beso se intensificó y Kate, muy por el contrario de lo que Rick pensaba, siguió respondiéndole los besos…

Rick se separó y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, sus ojos cerrados, su respiración entrecortada y su reacción corporal rozándola suavemente, como una promesa…

-Creo que mejor te llevo a casa…- dijo y cuando abrió los ojos, vio los de ella, enfocados en sus labios.

-Rick, yo…- dijo y acercó sus labios a los de él, inconscientemente.

-Shhh…- dijo y apoyó su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella- yo… te entendí el otro día, sé que tienes tus tiempos, que no estás segura de ir por este lado y lo acepto…

Rick se separó suavemente y ella se acomodó el abrigo, todavía shockeada por el momento…

Él la ayudó a subir al auto y mientras daba la vuelta para subirse él, le dio la oportunidad de pensar un momento…

-Gracias…- dijo cuando él se acomodó a su lado.

-No tienes que agradecer nada…

-Pienso que… cualquier otro hubiera insistido y quizá yo me hubiese dejado llevar…

-Maldición…- dijo él y luego sonrió, dándole a entender que se trataba de una broma-en serio, en este momento me importas tú…

-Es que… me fue tan mal… y hace tanto tiempo que no… hago esto que…

-Conmigo no te fue tan mal… mis recuerdos son increíbles… cálidos, llenos de pasión…

-Eso fue hace siglos…- dijo ella y se acomodó en el asiento.

Se miraron inquietos cuando el móvil de ella sonó…

-¿Allan?- contestó algo asustada.

-¿Falta mucho para que vengas?- le dijo el chico en un tono algo melancólico.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Ya llegaste?

-Sí… estoy en casa ¿vienes?

-Acabo de salir de cenar… voy para allá… ¿problemas con tu papá?

-Algo así…- dijo el chico y Kate se despidió de él.

Rick apretó su mano luego de poner el auto en marcha e hizo lo más rápido que pudo para llegar. Ella besó sus labios rápidamente y prometió llamarlo cuando pudiera, en el momento en que llegaron…

Él la miró irse y suspiró. ¿Era posible que se hubiese enamorado perdidamente de ella, por segunda vez?

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les siga gustando, sé que algunos creían que habría algo más de acción en este capítulo, pero pienso que estos Rick y Kate tienen tiempos un poco más largos que los más jóvenes. Espero que sepan comprender! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Kate entró en su casa y se dirigió directamente a la habitación de su hijo, estaba preocupada, Allan no era un chico quejoso y lo había oído mal…

Lo encontró acostado, todo despatarrado y con la ropa todavía puesta…

-Hey… aquí estoy…- dijo y él giró un poco y ella notó que estaba triste.

-Bien… ¿te fue bien?

-Sí, bien… pero… ¿a ti qué te pasó? Te noté mal…

-Papá…- dijo y suspiró, mirando para otro lado, como incómodo.

-¿Te trató mal? ¿Es por lo de la escuela?

-Todo comenzó así… estábamos bien… me preguntó qué me pasaba, si estaba enojado porque tú tenías un nuevo novio… le dije que no, que te veía bien y que me hacía feliz…

-¿Se enojó por eso?

-Sé que no le gustó pero no… no fue eso…

-¿Entonces? Allan… ¿tendré que sacarte información con suero de la verdad?

-Por un estúpido momento le conté algo que no debí haberle contado… y no me gustó como reaccionó…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Le dije que me gustaba una chica, que intentaba llamar su atención… me preguntó si… si…- dijo y bajó la vista, tenía algo de reparos de conversar eso con su madre, por más confianza que hubiese.

-Si tuvieron relaciones…- concluyó ella y él abrió los ojos, como si creyera que su madre no podría darse cuenta.

-Y cuando le dije que yo nunca… nunca…- dijo y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Allan…- dijo y apoyó una mano sobre su pierna, con suavidad- ¿qué pasó?

-Me dijo que era un tonto, que ya debía tener experiencia, que así ella no sabría que existo… que es preferible que me acueste con cualquiera para no pasar vergüenza con ella, si alguna vez tengo la oportunidad de que estemos juntos…

-Escucha…- dijo Kate luego de inspirar hondo, tratando de sobreponerse a la sensación de odio que le provocaban los comentarios de su ex marido- para mí es un poco complicado hablar de esto, pero veo que realmente necesitas hacerlo…

-No… de verdad, mamá…

-Allan… tú tendrás tu experiencia en el momento en que lo decidas… con quien quieras y si esa chica no quiere estar contigo porque no has tenido sexo con nadie, entonces no tiene idea de lo que se pierde…

-Eso lo dices tú…

-Yo puedo entender que te guste, que tus hormonas estallen cuando la ves… pero créeme, lo bueno de una primera vez es que valga la pena… que tengas un hermoso recuerdo… no que te obliguen a hacerlo…

Allan asintió. Sabía que su mamá tenía razón, por más romántica que pudiera ser. La realidad era que Amber nunca lo había rechazado, pero siempre miraba a uno de sus compañeros, Toby, que ya tenía una amplia experiencia y él no podía soportar eso…

Kate lo abrazó y besó su cabello, como cuando era pequeño y Allan le aseguró que estaba bien, más tranquilo…

* * *

Cuando se encerró en su habitación para dejar que Allan pudiera descansar, se quitó la ropa, se duchó rápidamente y pensó en llamar a Rick.

Pero él le ganó de mano y Kate sonrió al atender.

-Hey… estaba por llamarte…

-Siento la hora… solo quería asegurarme de que todo estaba bien con Allan…

-Sí… digamos que tuvo una discusión poco afortunada con su papá…

-¿Poco afortunada?

-No quiero hablar mucho, no quiero que me escuche… sería feo que se enojara porque te lo cuento…

-No, no… está bien…

-Parece que le gusta una chica y Harry lo trató un poco mal porque… tú sabes… él no tiene… experiencia…- dijo en voz bajísima.

-Entiendo…- dijo Rick e hizo una pausa- veré si sale la conversación y podemos hablar…

-Por favor no le vayas a decir que yo te conté… me sentiría muy mal… prefiero que no hagas nada si es así…

-No te preocupes…

-¿Nos vemos mañana?

-¿Tú quieres que nos veamos?

-No… yo… no sé… creí que…

-Yo siempre quiero verte… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un solo minuto…

Kate se mordió el labio y sintió un calor recorriendo su cuerpo…

-Me gustó mucho la salida de hoy…- dijo finalmente ella.

-A mí también… que descanses… quizá me deje caer por la mañana…

-Bien…- dijo y suspiró luego de cortar la comunicación.

* * *

Cuando Kate se despertó al día siguiente, notó que Allan seguía dormido y al momento de despertarlo, él le pidió de faltar a la escuela y Kate no pudo negarse.

El chico se levantó a desayunar con ella y cuando Kate estaba por salir, Rick se apareció en su puerta con una bolsa repleta de sus pasteles favoritos.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-No lo sé, me desperté y estaba aburrido… pensé que podía desayunar con ustedes y charlar un rato… ¿tú no vas a la escuela?

-Hoy me autorizaron a faltar…- dijo el chico y Rick hizo que golpearan sus puños para felicitarlo.

-Bueno, tampoco festejen…- dijo Kate mientras tomaba su chaqueta- tengo que irme… ¿vienes?

Rick la miró y miró a Allan…

-Eso depende… si Allan acepta un reto al Assassin's Creed, entonces me quedo aquí…

Kate abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Allan, que también lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Tú juegas Assassin's Creed?

-Lo descubrí hace poco… ¿juegas o no?

Kate sonrió complacida luego de guiñarle el ojo, antes de irse, aprovechando que Allan preparaba la play para jugar…

Rick se acomodó en el sillón y lo miró de costado. Sentía algo de orgullo de llevarse bien con él…

-Siento haberles arruinado la noche…- dijo él sin mirarlo.

-¿Ayer? No arruinaste nada… digamos que tu mamá se preocupó un poco, pero estábamos saliendo para volver…

-¿Tú y ella están…?

-Digamos que cada vez estamos mejor…

-Se nota…- dijo Allan y lo miró con complicidad.

-¿Qué hay de ti? Me dijo tu mamá que tuviste algunos problemas en la escuela…

-Tonterías…

-Bueno… qué suerte que no es grave…

-Me pasan cosas con una chica… Amber… pero ella solo tiene ojos para Toby, el chico malo, experimentado de la clase…

-Entiendo…

-No… no tienes idea… me siento un tonto… y encima mi papá me estuvo diciendo algunas cosas… discutimos…

-¿Qué cosas?

-Que yo debería tener experiencia… tú… ¿cuándo tuviste tu primera vez?

Rick entrecerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Era un poco más grande que tú…

-¿En serio?

-Sí… creo que cada uno tiene sus tiempos… si Amber valora más la experiencia de Toby que tus sentimientos, entonces…

-Ella se lo pierde…

-Exacto…

-Pareces mi mamá…

-¿Ella te dijo eso?

-Pues sí… ¿qué más podría decirme? Es mujer…

-Bueno, yo soy hombre y pienso como ella…

-¿Tú estabas enamorado en tu primera vez?

-Mucho… ella era un poco mayor que yo…

-Y tenía experiencia…

-Algo así…

-¿Crees que tendría que pagarle a una de esas… chicas?

-¿Tú quieres hacer eso?

-No es que quiera, pero me avergüenza no tener experiencia…

-Entiendo…

-Mi padre quiere llevarme a unos de esos lugares y…

-¿Por eso te enojaste con él?

-Por supuesto… a mí solo me interesa estar con Amber…

-Entonces… lucha por eso…

-¿Cómo hago? No existo para ella…

-Acércate despacio, como amigo… hazla sonreír…

-Como tú haces con mi mamá…

-Exacto…

-Eso funciona, ¿verdad?

-A mí me está funcionando…

-No quiero detalles…- dijo y negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, no pensaba dártelos… y… Allan, ya que hablamos del tema… ¿estás al tanto de cómo estar protegido?

-¿Para no dejarla embarazada?

-Además de proteger tu salud… no sabes con cuantos y quienes ha estado la chica con quien estás…

-Ya he tenido esa conversación vergonzosa con mi mamá…

-Me alegra…- dijo él y se quedaron un buen rato jugando.

* * *

Kate levantó la vista unas horas después cuando sintió golpecitos en su puerta…

-Hey…- dijo Rick luego de asomarse.

-Hey…- contestó ella y sonrió.

-Sé que es tarde, pero te traje un café…- dijo y se lo dejó sobre el escritorio.

-Gracias…- dijo ella y se perdió en sus ojos.

-Hablé con Allan…

-¿Sí?- preguntó Kate y lo miró con curiosidad.

-Tu hijo es un chico sano… estará bien… me contó algunas cosas, me preguntó otras…

-Si tan solo Harry tratara de comprenderlo como tú…

-Bueno… quizá él intentó hacerlo… a su manera…

-No lo defiendas… es un…- dijo y se distrajo cuando vio que la puerta de su oficina se abría para darle paso a su ex marido, que miró a Rick y luego a ella, con fastidio…

* * *

 **Ops! Qué pasará entre estos tres ahora? Espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leer y por dejar un comentario, lo valoro muchísimo! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

-¿Interrumpo un encuentro romántico en la oficina, querida?- preguntó Harry de mal humor, parado en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Harry? No tengo mucho tiempo…

-Por supuesto… veo que estás ocupada con tu "amigo" escritor…- dijo y Rick se incorporó mejor, era levemente más grande de cuerpo que Harry, pero el otro hombre tenía una actitud tan avasallante que Rick no quiso hablar y entorpecer las cosas…

-Si has venido a ser desagradable, ahórratelo…

-Necesito hablar contigo sobre Allan…

-Bien…- dijo ella y se cruzó de brazos en su asiento- te escucho…

-No pensarás que podremos tener esta conversación con este mamarracho adelante…

-Hey, amigo… me parece que Kate tiene razón… eres desagradable… ¿por qué no te comportas un poco y dices lo que tienes que decir?

-No hablaré con este tipo adelante…

-Kate…- dijo Rick y Kate alzó la ceja desafiante.

-Cualquier cosa que tengas que decir puedes decirla enfrente de él… en este momento, te guste o no, Rick también está teniendo una relación con nuestro hijo…

-Ahí está la clave, cariño… nuestro hijo…

-Será mejor que te espere afuera…- intentó Rick.

-No, Rick… te quedas… si Harry no quiere hablar es porque no tiene nada importante que decir… ¿querías conocer a Rick y sacarte el gusto de ser desagradable? Lo has conseguido… ahora puedes irte…

-¿Tú sabes que tu hijo está así por una chica?

-Algo de eso sabía…- dijo Kate que momentáneamente se tragó la rabia y se enfocó en su hijo.

-Está desesperado porque no tiene experiencia… y este tipo… este tipo me desautorizó delante de él, ahora yo soy el patán y él es el ángel…

-¿Qué es esto, una competencia?- dijo Kate y sacudió la cabeza.

-Escucha, Kate…- dijo Rick.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirle a mi hijo que no siga mis órdenes…- le dijo a Rick, apuntándolo con el dedo.

-¿Qué órdenes?- se adelantó a preguntar Kate antes de que Rick pudiera contestarle…

-Creo que no hace falta que te dé los detalles… le ofrecí a Allan llevarlo a un lugar… así podrá adquirir experiencia y no pasar vergüenza cuando sea que quiera tener sexo con alguna chica…

-¿Qué le ofreciste qué?- dijo Kate luego de comprender a qué se refería su ex marido.

-Oh, vamos, Kate… ¿quieres que se sienta un inútil?

-No se trata de sentirse un inútil… se trata de que haga lo que quiera hacer y que sea lo más natural del mundo…

-El sexo es un acto natural… además… solo quise ayudarlo… y este tipo no es nadie para entrometerse…

-Escucha, Harry…- dijo Rick tratando de contener su rabia- sé que no soy su papá… pero él confió en mí y le di mi opinión… nunca le dije que desobedeciera tus "órdenes"- dijo gesticulando- sino que hiciera lo que lo hiciera sentirse más cómodo…

-Y por supuesto me llamó hace un rato y me dijo que no quería ir a ese lugar…

-Y yo estoy de acuerdo…- dijo Kate.

-Eres una retrógrada… no me extraña que tengas al lado a un tipo así…

-Ya basta, Harry… desde que entraste estás molestando a Rick y no puedo consentirlo…

-Ops… va en serio… creí que solo era una cuestión de necesidades biológicas…- dijo haciéndose el gracioso.

-Va muy en serio… tanto que a veces me planteo cómo fue que creí que contigo podría haber sido feliz aunque sea un minuto…

-Digamos que tuvimos nuestros momentos…

-Que por suerte ya olvidé… así de importantes fueron…- dijo Kate con rabia.

-Hey…- dijo Rick interrumpiéndolos y ambos lo miraron- ¿por qué no nos enfocamos en lo que realmente importa? Allan los necesita y me parece que lo más importante es estar de acuerdo…

-Yo ya le hice mi oferta… pero parece que como el señor Castle no está de acuerdo, entonces tú tampoco y le llenaron la cabeza al chico…

-Allan es suficientemente maduro como para tomar sus decisiones… nadie dice que lo dejemos solo, pero tienes que entender que no puedes obligarlo a hacer una cosa así…- dijo Kate con decisión…

Harry suspiró. Miró a Kate y luego a Rick y salió sin decir nada…

* * *

-Es inútil hablar con este tipo…- dijo Kate y sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya lo veo… te juro que en un punto creí que exagerabas…

-Ya ves que no… él me dice a mí retrógrada porque no apruebo que mi hijo vaya a uno de esos lugares ilegales… ¿quién es el retrógrado?

-No te preocupes…- dijo y se acercó un poco.

-Lo siento… siento que hayas pasado por esto…- dijo y se tapó la cara con las manos- lo que dije hace un momento es cierto… no puedo creer que haya estado casada con este tipo…

-Ya está Kate, no te auto flageles por esto… a mí no me importa lo que él piense, yo lo único que quiero es estar contigo… y que Allan esté bien también, por supuesto… porque me he encariñado con él, porque siento que puedo ayudarlo y además por ti, porque si tú eres feliz, Kate… yo también lo soy…

-Rick…- dijo y apretó su mano.

-Dios, Kate… quiero abrazarte…- le dijo en voz baja y ella sonrió, aún emocionada.

Se levantó de su sillón y extendió sus brazos, no le importó nada si alguien los veía…

Rick se sumergió en sus brazos y hundió su nariz en su cuello. Kate suspiró con suavidad, sintiéndose en el cielo…

-Es increíble poder tenerte así…- dijo él, su nariz memorizando su aroma.

-Lo sé… a mí me pasa lo mismo…- dijo y cuando se separó, sonrió, mirando brevemente sus labios.

-Quiero que vengas a casa esta noche…- le dijo aún sosteniéndola por la cintura, sus labios bastante más cerca de lo que ambos podían manejar.

-¿Qué?

-Que vengas a comer… que estemos solos un rato… aunque luego tengas que irte…

-Rick…

-Que sea lo que tenga que ser, Kate… yo no voy a obligarte a nada… pero tampoco quiero seguir dando vueltas… quiero sentir la libertad de poder acariciarte sin que mires hacia todos lados, preguntándote si alguien nos vio… cocinaré para ti, podemos charlar, bailar un poco… quiero pasar tiempo contigo y que si te robo un beso no sea una cuestión de estado… ¿qué me dices?

-Me da un poco de miedo, tengo que reconocerlo… pero me gusta mucho la idea de compartir cosas contigo… siempre que no empieces con las presiones…

-Prometo que no lo haré…- dijo y sonrió- ¿entonces es una cita?

-Por supuesto… espero que a Allan le caiga bien que vuelva a salir…

-Relájate… si hay alguien que quiere verte feliz es tu hijo, me lo ha dicho…

-¿Te lo ha dicho?

-Me dijo que está contento de verte sonreír… que le caigo bien… así que… Capitana Beckett… creo que no tienes escapatoria…- le dijo y alzó las cejas.

Kate le contestó con una sonrisa. Él decidió irse para dejarla trabajar y cuando Kate volvió a acomodarse en la silla para ponerse a leer un informe, sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba y una agradable sensación de excitación la recorría…

Sacudió la cabeza, Rick la hacía sentir cosas peligrosas, cosas que ella se había propuesto no volver a sentir por un hombre…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que la tormenta con Harry los unió un poco más, veremos que pasa cuando se encuentren a solas. Gracias por leer y por la paciencia!**


	12. Chapter 12

**No hablaré del capítulo de ayer para no spoilear a nadie! Cualquier cosa que quieran saber sobre mi opinión, podemos hablarlo por PM. Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 12**

Cuando Kate entró en la habitación de su hijo, él se sorprendió y se quitó los auriculares para escucharla…

-Hey… ¿recién llegas?

-Así es…- dijo y no pudo evitar el impulso de abrazarlo. Cerró los ojos y lo recordó pequeñito, sus ojos vivaces, mirándola…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… nada…- dijo y lo miró con ojos húmedos- solo que has crecido tanto… y sé que no te gusta oírlo, pero eres tan increíble…

-Mamá…

-En serio, Allan… eres un orgullo para mí…

-¿Aunque tenga problemas en la escuela?

-Aún así… yo… siento no poder ayudarte mas con… esas cosas que te preocupan…

-¿Rick te contó?

-Bueno, me dijo que habían hablado, pero tu papá estuvo en la comisaría hoy… me dijo que lo habías llamado para negarte a ir a ese… lugar… y yo te apoyo…

-Tuve una charla con Rick… me hizo ver que lo importante es estar tranquilo… que hay una primera vez para todo y que todo saldrá bien, cuando sea que ocurra…

-Me alegra que te haya servido esa charla…

-Sé que me dijiste que no estás con él y no quiero molestarte con interrogatorios… pero…

-Están pasando algunas cosas… me siento bien y…

-¿Estás enamorada?- le dijo Allan con una sonrisa.

-Algo así…- dijo ella y sintió que se ruborizaba- digamos que a mi edad ya es un poco inusual…

-¿A quién le importa la edad? Yo te veo feliz, mamá… hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía así…

-Entonces… ¿no te importa si me voy a cenar con Rick?

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

* * *

Rick cocinó durante bastante rato. Era inusual que lo hiciera últimamente, pero la idea de agasajar a Kate era demasiado tentadora… no podía esperar a compartir momentos con ella, poder besarla, acariciarla, perderse en sus ojos…

El timbre lo sorprendió cuando salía de la ducha y se envolvió en su bata de toalla azul para ir a abrirle…

Kate abrió la boca cuando lo vio, sus ojos registraron cada detalle y sintió que lo memorizaba. Su cabello goteando, sus increíbles ojos azules en los de ella, expectantes…

-Hey… ¿llegué muy temprano?- dijo por decir algo y le entregó una botella de vino.

-No, para nada…- dijo y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar- creo que me entretuve cocinando y se me hizo tarde…

-Bien…- dijo y giró para mirarlo justo cuando él se acercaba a ella.

-¿Me esperas un momento mientras me cambio?- le preguntó él.

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella aunque por dentro quería rogarle que se quedara así…

Rick se cambió rápidamente y cuando volvió la vio curioseando entre las ollas… probando la salsa… distendida, esperándolo…

-Está delicioso…- dijo ella sonriendo cuando lo vio acercarse.

-¿De verdad? Hacía siglos que no cocinaba… suelo pedirme la comida, no me dan ganas de cocinar… sobre todo porque estoy solo…

-Te entiendo… y estoy pensando que podríamos comer juntos algunas noches, para que te den ganas de cocinar y comas más sano…- dijo y sonrió.

-Mientras Allan no se oponga…- dijo Rick y ella asintió- ¿cómo lo encontraste?

-Mucho mejor… está contento con los consejos que le diste…- dijo y lo miró agradecida- no hablamos mucho, pero lo vi mejor…

-Me alegra… ¿abrimos la botella?- le preguntó y ella asintió.

* * *

Tomaron vino mientras charlaban de un caso que había tenido Kate hacía poco. Rick se mostró interesado en conocer los detalles y hubo varias veces en que Kate sintió que tenía un déjà vu al oír sus teorías y esas pequeñas discusiones que se armaban entre ellos cuando intercambiaban ideas…

-¿Pasó algo?- le preguntó él cuando la vio algo nostálgica, una vez que terminaron la cena.

-Nada… sólo… recuerdos…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿De los buenos?

-¿Por qué no?

-Me refiero a que… usualmente, ahora que estamos cerca… yo tengo recuerdos de… nuestros momentos juntos…

-Rick…

-No, en serio… quiero decir… fueron momentos increíbles…

-Pues yo me imaginaba los del trabajo…

-¿Sólo esos?

-Rick…

-No tiene nada de malo, Kate… existen sentimientos entre nosotros, no está mal recordar esos momentos…

-Ya lo sé… pero no…

-¿No?- dijo y alzó las cejas- ¿Tampoco cuando nos quedamos encerrados dos horas en el ascensor de tu edificio?

-Eso fue… inolvidable…- dijo Kate y bajó la vista, algo sonrojada.

-Lo fue…- dijo él y suspiró. Kate se sumergió en sus brazos, tratando de cambiar el rumbo de las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo. No, no quería acordarse…

Se mantuvieron en silencio un momento y luego él la hizo mover para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Sabes qué me gustaría?

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella sin mucho convencimiento.

-Poder dormir contigo…

-Rick… por favor… dijimos que no habría presiones…

-No las hay y en todo caso, solo hablaba de dormir…

-Sí, claro…

-Tengo hermosos recuerdos de las veces que lo pudimos hacer y me encantaba abrir los ojos y verte durmiendo, o mirándome porque acababas de despertarte… hundir mi nariz a la altura de tu nuca y aspirar tu aroma… mientras duermes… entrelazar mis piernas con las tuyas, sentir tu corazón latiendo acompasado, mientras descansas…

-Lamentablemente no podría quedarme sin dar explicaciones a mi hijo… y tampoco quiero dejarlo solo toda la noche…

-Eso es un "no puedo" pero ¿quieres decir que "querrías"?

-¿Por qué no? yo también disfrutaba cuando estábamos juntos…

-¿Quieres bailar?- dijo y se puso de pie, mientras encendía el equipo de música con su control remoto.

Una música suave los invadió y Rick la tomó en sus brazos y Kate apoyó su cabeza en su hombro para bailar…

Bailaron durante un buen rato en silencio, la mano de Kate sobre el corazón de él, algo más acelerado de lo que ella hubiese preferido para estar totalmente tranquila…

Rick separó un poco su cara para poder mirarla y ella abrió los ojos en ese momento. Rick miró sus labios y se aventuró en ellos, que lo recibieron de buena gana, no tan ansiosos como otras veces…

Kate rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de él y el beso se tornó un poco más intenso. Rick la exploró con lentitud, haciéndola desear más, a un ritmo lento y agónico…

La oyó suspirar y creyó que no podría controlarse más… pero el beso continuó de la misma forma y ahora le tocó el turno a ella de explorarlo, pero lo hizo con más intensidad, vehementemente…

Kate se agitó un poco cuando sintió sobre su abdomen la reacción de él hacia sus caricias y se preguntó qué pasaría si se dejaba llevar…

Probablemente se sentiría incómoda… Rick se había enamorado de otra Kate años atrás… esa Kate había quedado en el olvido. A los cuarenta y dos años, no había forma de que la vida hubiese tenido piedad… aunque ella reconocía que estaba mucho mejor que otras de su edad… y eso quizá le permitía vestirse con un poco más de audacia, de vez en cuando… pero desnudarse delante de un hombre… no… y menos uno tan importante como él…

El beso fue perdiendo ímpetu y Rick supo que ella quería detenerse…

Kate se separó algo agitada, aunque él todavía la sostenía y lo miró algo avergonzada…

-Yo…

-No hay nada que quiera más que seguir adelante… pero esperaré… lo que sea necesario…- dijo aún rozándose con ella, casi sin darse cuenta.

-No estoy segura de que ese día llegue… por momentos quiero seguir adelante, pero en otros… siento que no llegaré a cumplir con esas fantasías que tienes desde que nos reencontramos…

-Kate… para mí también pasaron los años…

-Lo sé…- dijo ella y besó sus labios suavemente- son casi las 11… debería volver a casa…

-Gracias por compartir esto conmigo…

-Gracias a ti…- dijo ella y le guiñó el ojo antes de irse.

Rick sonrió una vez que la puerta se cerró. Puede que ella tuviese razón, que él se hubiese hecho fantasías sobre lo que podía pasar entre ellos, pero Rick era muy consciente del tiempo que había pasado y sabía que cualquier cosa que hubiese cambiado en ella, también le gustaría porque lo que sentía por ella era demasiado profundo…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que las cosas están cada vez mejor para estos dos! Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer y por comentar, me permite saber como voy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Antes que nada me gustaría aclarar algo que parece que no se entiende aquí. Sabemos que en condiciones normales, Kate está muy segura de sí misma en lo que respecta a su apariencia, eso no está en discusión.**

 **Lo que sucede en esta historia es que no solamente pasaron los años... Kate cometió el error de terminar una increíble relación con Rick y terminó casándose con un tipo que fue un desastre y encima se dio el lujo de engañarla y dejarla por alguien más joven... eso sin dudas repercute en cualquier mujer y encima, les puedo asegurar que después de los 40, las mujeres comenzamos a sentir que no todo es como a los 20 o 30, solo por una cuestión del paso del tiempo... aclarado esto, les dejo el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer!**

 **Capítulo 13**

Allan sonrió cuando le abrió la puerta a Rick. El hombre extendió su puño cerrado y lo chocó con él, ese era su saludo más usual…

-Pasa… tengo todo preparado…- dijo y Rick lo siguió, luego de cerrar la puerta.

-Supongo que tu intención no será solo jugar a la play…- le preguntó con aire de detective privado.

-No, por supuesto… quería hablar contigo… aprovechando que mi mamá no está…

-¿Pasó algo? Quiero decir… ¿te pasó algo a ti?- Rick se tensó un poco.

-Hace un rato hablé con mi papá… dice que estuvo pensando, que quiere arreglar las cosas y quiere que vaya a su casa esta noche…

-Entonces…

-Ya sabe cuál es mi decisión y la respeta… no tengo muchas ganas de ir, pero supongo que mi mamá estaría contenta de ver que hago un esfuerzo por arreglar las cosas…

-Creo que sí…

-Sé que mi padre no cambiará… pero valoro que trate de no pelearse conmigo… aunque estoy seguro de que también está algo celoso de ti…

-Puede ser… pero me encantaría que entendiera que yo no estoy compitiendo por tu cariño… sé que nos llevamos bien y me encanta… pero no pretendo pasar por sobre su figura paterna… aunque no esté de acuerdo con muchas cosas que él hace o dice…

-El problema es que ya lo has hecho…- dijo el chico y sonrió- yo… me siento un tonto por decirte esto, pero confío más en ti que en mi padre… y sé que no es mi problema, sino el de él…

-Por supuesto… a veces pasa que uno congenia más con alguien y por eso se dan las relaciones…- dijo algo tocado por el comentario de Allan.

-Y de paso podrías quedarte aquí con mi mamá… así no está sola…

-Allan…

-No tengo 4 años… sé lo que sucede y mi madre me contó que ustedes están… en algo… ella… mi mamá nunca había conocido a nadie más… y me gusta que ahora que se decidió, hayas sido tú… siempre que no la hagas sufrir, porque ahí sí que todo se pondrá mal entre nosotros…

-Tengo muy en claro que no quiero que tu mamá sufra, Allan, tranquilo…

-Bien… ¿jugamos?- le dijo y Rick asintió.

* * *

Cuando Kate puso la llave en la cerradura, algo cansada y con ganas de ducharse para sacarse toda la pesadez del trabajo, escuchó carcajadas adentro y no pudo evitar sonreír…

La sorpresa fue que en lugar de encontrar a los amigos de Allan y a Allan jugando, encontró a su hijo riéndose con Rick…

-Hey…- dijo y lo vio removerse inquieto cuando la vio- no sabía que venías…- le dijo y Rick interrumpió el juego y miró a Allan.

-Bueno… estaba en mi casa sin mucho qué hacer y Allan me llamó para invitarme… ¿te molesta?

-No… para nada… solo me sorprende… yo… iré a ducharme y luego preparo algo de comer… ¿te quedas?

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo él y sonrió.

Kate se encerró en el baño y sonrió. Le gustaba demasiado esa sensación de familia que se creaba cada vez que su hijo y Rick estaban juntos…

Se duchó rápido y se sintió renovada. Cuando salió se extrañó de no ver a su hijo por ningún lado…

-¿Y Allan?

-Allan salió…

-¿Cómo que salió?

-Pensé que te lo había dicho… su papá vino a buscarlo… parece que quería hacer las paces con él…

-Ah… no… no sabía nada…

-Te dejó un beso… no quiso molestarte mientras te duchabas…

-Bien…- dijo ella y sonrió, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas correr hacia él y besarlo, pero todavía se sentía incómoda con la idea- ¿preparamos algo de comer?

-Pidamos comida…- le dijo con gesto de apatía y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué pasó con eso de comer sano?- le preguntó ella divertida.

-En este momento…- dijo y la abrazó- a quien quiero comerme es a ti…- le dijo sobre los labios y la besó intensamente.

Kate suspiró en el beso y le permitió explorarla un buen rato, sus cuerpos moviéndose suavemente, como si estuviesen bailando…

-¿Lo ves?- le dijo luego, mirándola a los ojos- no necesito nada más que a ti…

Kate sonrió y sintió que se sonrojaba. En esos momentos se sentía una adolescente. Era como estar frente a su primer novio, a su primer amor…

Pidieron comida thai y la disfrutaron mientras miraban una película…

-¿Así que Allan te invitó?

-Sí… y me dijo cosas muy lindas…

-¿En serio? ¿qué te dijo?

-Me dijo que confiaba en mí, más que en su padre…

-No lo culpo por eso…- dijo Kate y sacudió la cabeza.

-Y que me ve como a una figura paterna… y que está contento de que nosotros… estemos… como sea que estamos… porque te ve feliz…

-Adoro ese lado de Allan… que por suerte no se parece nada a Harry…

Rick asintió y se quedaron un rato abrazados en el sillón, en silencio…

* * *

Kate cerró los ojos cuando sintió los dedos de él ascendiendo por su pierna, juguetones, curiosos y cuando giró la cabeza para decirle algo, él la besó impetuosamente…

Sintió que su pulso se aceleraba cuando las caricias continuaron y él abandonó su boca y se dedicó a besar su cuello…

-Rick…- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada, tenía pánico de que Allan volviera y los encontrara así…

-Eres hermosa, Kate…- le dijo con su nariz hundida en su hombro.

El sonido del móvil de ella los interrumpió y Kate tardó en ponerse en movimiento para atender…

-Es Allan…- dijo y contestó- hey… ¿todo bien?

-Sí… escucha, mamá… papá tomó bastante cerveza… prefiere que me quede para que no tenga que tomarme un taxi…

-¿Quieres… quieres que te vaya a buscar?

-No… no te preocupes… no hace falta…

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… hablamos un poco… está más tranquilo…

-Bien… bueno, nos vemos mañana…

-Hasta mañana…- dijo el chico y cortó.

Rick se quedó mirándola y deseó animarse a proponerle que pasaran la noche juntos, pero no pudo…

Tomó sus manos y las besó con ternura…

-Creo que te dejaré descansar…- le dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Rick…- dijo ella y cuando él la miró, observó que estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Sí?- le preguntó, ansioso.

-Yo… sé que te sonará raro pero… ¿te gustaría quedarte a dormir esta noche?

-¿Tienes miedo de quedarte sola?- intentó él.

-De hecho no… soy policía, Rick… ¿lo olvidaste?

-¿Quieres decir que…?- intentó comprender él.

-El otro día me dijiste que querrías dormir conmigo… yo te contesté que me gustaría, pero que no podía… por Allan…

-Y Allan no estará esta noche…- concluyó Rick.

-¿Qué me dices?

-Acepto…- dijo luego de fingir que lo pensaba y ambos sonrieron.

* * *

Rick entró algo nervioso a la habitación de Kate. Ella se encerró en el baño para cambiarse y él, luego de observar toda la decoración con detenimiento, se quitó los zapatos, la camisa y los pantalones y se acomodó bajo las sábanas para esperarla…

Ella salió unos minutos después envuelta en una bata… Rick la miró expectante y ella se sentó de su lado de la cama, de espaldas a él y se la quitó despacio.

Tenía puesta una remera larga, con un hombro algo caído y un par de bóxers bastante amplios…

-No sabía cuál era tu lado preferido… creo recordar que las veces que dormimos juntos lo hicimos así…- dijo él intentando romper el hielo, ella se veía inquieta.

-Así es… me alegra volver a mi lado original…- dijo ella y se acostó a su lado, y Rick lamentó que se tapara, porque así no podría contemplar la larga extensión de sus piernas…

-¿Era distinto cuando estuviste casada con Harry?

-Digamos que a él no le interesaba mucho lo que yo prefería…

-Un gran imbécil…- dijo Rick en voz baja y ella sonrió.

Kate se movió un poco y lo abrazó. Él la acomodó en sus brazos y suspiró.

-Creo que te eché mucho de menos todos estos años…- le dijo y él, que había cerrado los ojos, los abrió.

-¿En serio?

-Ahora estoy dándome cuenta de que fue así…

-Qué bueno porque a mí me pasa lo mismo… - dijo él y la apretó en sus brazos, y se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el sueño fue ganando la batalla…

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, lamento si les parece que van muy lento, es la idea que tuve desde el principio. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos en el próximo! Muchas gracias por las reviews de ayer, me llenaron de alegría!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Kate abrió los ojos con una agradable sensación de excitación. No estaba desesperada, pero se sentía envuelta en su aroma y sentía su respiración a la altura de su nuca…

Se movió suavemente y él la sostuvo, desde atrás, abrazado a su cintura y su cuerpo siguiendo la curva del de ella…

Inspiró hondo y cuando movió sus caderas hacia atrás lentamente, sintió como la excitación de él crecía contra su espalda baja…

Kate sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. ¿Estaba despierto él? ¿Se hacía el dormido para que ella no pudiese detenerlo?

Ella se dio cuenta de que no quería detenerlo, de que a pesar de sus inseguridades lo necesitaba demasiado…

Volvió a mover su cadera y lo sintió excitarse aún más. Cerró los ojos, sería una tortura si él seguía durmiendo porque tendría que despertarlo…

Mientras pensaba en lo que podría hacer, sintió las manos de él sosteniéndola mientras se movía, frotándola sensualmente…

Kate jadeó. Eso ya no era sano y no tenía vuelta atrás…

-Rick…- dijo en voz baja, sexy.

-Me estoy muriendo por ti…- le dijo él al oído mientras lo humedecía con besos- ¿acaso no deseas esto como yo?

-Sí… por supuesto… pero…

-Sólo… un poco…- jadeó en su oído.

-Oh…- dijo ella cuando sintió los dedos de él colándose por dentro del bóxer y de su ropa interior…

Kate echó la cabeza hacia atrás y él besó su cuello mientras sus dedos encontraban el sitio exacto en donde ella necesitaba atención y la estimulaban suavemente el principio, luego más intensamente…

Rick se sorprendió cuando sintió la mano de ella, liberándolo de su bóxer y tomándolo en su mano…

Él abandonó un poco su tarea y bajó los bóxers de ella mientras ella continuaba estimulándolo…

-Rick…- le rogó ella con desesperación.

-Aquí…- dijo él tomando un preservativo que había dejado "casualmente" en la mesa de noche, por las dudas…

Kate comprendió que no tenía que preocuparse por la protección… pero lamentablemente esa no era la única preocupación de ella...

-Yo… hace demasiado tiempo que no… y últimamente me he sentido mal físicamente… luego de lo de Harry pensé que… que no volvería a estar con nadie…

-Ese es un profundo error… Harry es un idiota… yo en su lugar no te hubiese soltado… pero gracias a su idiotez, me quedaré con el primer premio…

-Esa no soy yo…- dijo ella y sintió la amonestación de él, que apretó su erección en ella y la hizo jadear…

-Por supuesto que lo eres… escucha… si te hace sentir más confiada, no encenderemos la luz… y te cuidaré, lo prometo…

-Rick…

-Dime que sí, Kate… - dijo y apretó suavemente su pecho por sobre la remera que ella aún llevaba puesta...- déjame recordar lo que era completarte… sentirme en ti…- agregó mientras separaba un poco sus piernas en esa posición y seguía moviéndose, provocando una fricción que era casi imposible de soportar…

Kate cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio cuando sintió que él se colocaba el preservativo y tanteaba que tan lista estaba ella para él…

Rick la trató con cuidado, y fue muy despacio hasta que pudo sentirse completamente en ella…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó en el oído y ella asintió.

-Sí…- dijo solamente.

Rick besó su hombro y comenzó a moverse despacio. Kate cerró los ojos y sintió un nudo en la garganta… ella creyó que podría vivir sin eso… pero se había equivocado totalmente…

-Rick…- dijo y él ralentizó sus movimientos, creyendo que la incomodaba…

-¿Mmm?

-Necesito besarte…- le dijo y él hizo un esfuerzo enorme para no dejarse llevar, se desconectó y la hizo girar boca arriba para colocarse sobre ella…

Sus labios lo recibieron tiernos, y luego algo desesperados cuando él volvió a sentirse en ella…

Se movió suavemente al principio, pero ella le reclamó mayor velocidad y él no la defraudó…

Kate tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante el vértigo que le causó su clímax, momentos después, y cuando los abrió, se encontró con los de Rick observándola mientras se dejaba ir, en varias intensas oleadas…

Rick se desconectó suavemente y se levantó para desechar el preservativo. Kate lo siguió con la mirada, era cierto que habían pasado años, pero él era exactamente como ella lo recordaba…

Se desperezó contenta y sonrió cuando él volvió a la cama y la tomó en sus brazos…

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó, preocupado.

-Increíble…- le dijo ella y sonrió con algo de timidez, podía verlo perfectamente en la penumbra.

-¿Estás más tranquila? Quiero decir… porque quizá te arrepientes y yo… sé que es muy difícil…

-Me encantó Rick…

-¿En serio?- le preguntó él sintiéndose esperanzado.

-Sí… en un punto creí que ya no estaba para esto… que la desilusión que sentí con Harry me había hecho impermeable al deseo, a las ganas de estar con alguien… pero no es así…

-Por suerte…

-Y gracias a ti…

-Me alegra…- dijo él y deslizó una mano por el abdomen de ella, acariciándola con suavidad…

Kate cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por ese momento tan íntimo.

-Kate…

-Dime…

-¿Sabes qué me gustaría?

-¿Qué?

-Dormir abrazado a ti…

-Bueno, pues… nadie dijo que no lo haríamos…

-Sin ropa, Kate…- le dijo él y ella inspiró hondo.

-Bien… de acuerdo…- dijo ella y se incorporó para quitarse la parte de arriba de su pijama, lo último que le quedaba puesto.

Rick sonrió y la imitó y luego la abrazó, saboreando al roce de su piel con la de ella…

* * *

Kate se durmió con una sonrisa. Se despertó cuando un rayo de sol iluminó su cara y tanteó hacia el costado, buscándolo…

Lo escuchó en la cocina, tarareando una canción mientras preparaba el desayuno y se tapó un poco con la sábana. Suspiró contenta…

Él llegó un momento después y le guiñó el ojo cuando la vio despierta…

-Buenos días…- le dijo y ella lo miró con dulzura.

-Buenos días…- le respondió.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Mejor que nunca…

-Yo también…- dijo y le entregó una taza de café.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un momento, mientras disfrutaban del desayuno y luego ella se envolvió en la sábana para levantarse.

-¿Por qué te avergüenzas? Eres hermosa, Kate… aún más de lo que recordaba…

-¿Estuviste espiándome mientras dormía?- le preguntó ella achicando los ojos.

-Un poco…

-Castle…- le dijo con tono amenazador.

-Si no tuviese miedo de que llegue Allan de un momento a otro, volvería a hacerte el amor… no quiero que te sientas avergonzada conmigo…

-Supongo que se me irá pasando…

-¿Hacemos algo hoy por la noche?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No lo sé… es sábado…

-Bueno… pero, ni siquiera pienses que hay posibilidad de pasar la noche juntos… esto fue algo… que se dio así… pero Allan…

-Tranquila… hey… esto se trata solo de disfrutar… de estar bien… me encantaría poder dormir contigo todos los días, pero conozco las reglas…- le dijo él y se inclinó para besarla…

* * *

Ambos se vistieron y ella acomodó su habitación. Lo acompañó hasta la puerta y él sonrió seductor…

-De verdad fue increíble…- dijo él y suspiró.

-Sí, lo fue…- dijo ella y besó sus labios antes de dejarlo ir.

Kate pretendió olvidarse de él por un rato mientras lavaba las cosas del desayuno. Su móvil la sorprendió un momento después y sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando vio que era él…

-Hey… ¿te olvidaste algo?- le preguntó ella no queriendo ilusionarse de pensar que la llamaba porque ya la echaba de menos.

-Sí… me olvidé de decirte que cada día que pasa, me convenzo más de que eres la mujer de mi vida…- dijo y ella se quedó muda, no sabía que decir- ¿Kate?

-Nos… nos vemos esta noche…- le dijo ella y sintió lágrimas en sus ojos luego de cortar…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que estos dos decidieron cruzar la línea, aunque todavía Kate se sienta algo avergonzada ante él, todo parece indicar que lo irá superando. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer y comentar!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Kate se dejó caer sobre su sillón y suspiró. Se sentía rara, distraída, contenta… tan distinta de lo que acostumbraba a sentirse… y no era para menos… la noche anterior había sido increíble y había quedado así, llena de promesas, de ganas de vivir y sobre todo, plena… enamorada… como hacía siglos que no se sentía…

No había conseguido ver a Allan, porque había tenido que irse antes, pero había hablado con él y todo estaba bien… por suerte…

Cerró los ojos y se reclinó. Se había equivocado tanto ese último tiempo… había creído que no tenía oportunidad de enamorarse, ni de estar bien en pareja…

Pensó en llamarlo, la última conversación telefónica entre ellos había sido rara, ella se había quedado atónita cuando él le había confesado que era la mujer de su vida…

No porque no confiara en que fuera así, sino porque no creyó que sería tan rápido. Que tan rápido él llegara a esa conclusión…

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió una presencia en su oficina… Lanie la miraba en forma analítica…

-Hey…- dijo y se acomodó en su asiento, dejando de lado esa postura relajada.

-Hey… amiga…- le dijo Lanie sin dejar de observarla con gesto escrutador.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Habíamos quedado?

-No… no realmente… sólo me interesaba darme una vuelta y… verlo con mis propios ojos…

-¿Ver qué?- dijo Kate, aunque ya se imaginaba lo que vendría.

-Los chicos me dijeron que estás distinta…

-Dime que no te enviaron a averiguar…

-Sabes que es así, es inevitable… y también sabes que no diré nada que tú no quieras… pero han hablado tanto de la vuelta de Castle… que creo darme cuenta por dónde viene todo…- dijo y sonrió.

-Entonces… si lo sabes…- comenzó a decir y Lanie levantó la mano.

-Quiero detalles…

-¿Detalles?

-Amiga… te lo dije en cuanto conociste a Harry… eso era un error… pero me dijiste que era un buen tipo, que tenía su carácter… que tenían cosas en común… todavía no entiendo cuales… sacando la profesión…

-Te juro que a veces pienso cómo pude haberme equivocado así…- dijo con pesar- aunque no todo fue malo… Allan valió la pena por todo lo que pude haber sufrido…

-Por supuesto… pero ahora Castle volvió… y estás feliz…

-Cuando nos reencontramos, te juro que no podía creerlo… era como que el tiempo no había pasado, Lanie… porque por un lado sigue siendo el mismo… pero ha madurado… y llegó en el momento justo… aunque pensé que era tarde…

-¿Entonces están juntos? ¿Te has decidido?

-Finalmente…- dijo asintiendo con una sonrisa.

-Bien…- dijo Lanie y sonrió satisfecha.

-Por favor, Lanie… yo… sé que se me nota, que los chicos se dieron cuenta… pero todo es tan nuevo… y… está Allan… y los celos de Harry…

-No tiene ningún derecho…

-Lo sé… pero está celoso y quiero manejar bien las cosas… tú sabes que no es fácil…

-Por supuesto… pero que no te arruine la felicidad… ya ha hecho suficiente…

-Lo sé… por eso te pido que no digas nada… me imagino que todos se han dado cuenta… pero aún no estoy lista para compartirlo…

-Bien… mientras estén bien…- dijo y palmeó su mano con cariño- ¿qué piensa Allan?

-Bueno, tú sabes cómo es Rick... creo que ya lo ha conquistado...

-Me alegra...- dijo Lanie.

* * *

Rick se dio una ducha y ahora más fresco y contento, decidió ponerse a escribir. Estaba inspirado y no quería pensar en esa noche, cuando volviera a verla… casi no podía esperar a que las horas pasen y tenerla en sus brazos…

El sonido de su móvil lo sacó de sus pensamientos y sonrió al ver que se trataba de su hija…

-Lex…- dijo cuando atendió.

-Papá… siento no haber podido llamar estos días… se me complicó un poco y…

-¿Pasó algo?

-No… bueno… Patrick y yo terminamos y…

-Lo siento…

-Tenía que suceder… él… no se portó muy bien conmigo y ya era hora de que se terminara…

-¿No se portó bien?

-Ya te contaré… pero quiero que sepas que estoy bien… y… sé que te dije que no podría pero… quizá pueda viajar en Navidad para pasarla contigo… ¿tienes planes?

-No… no aún… pretendía pasarlo con… pues no he podido contarte, pero me reencontré con Kate…

-¿Kate?

-Beckett…

-¿Kate Beckett la detective?- preguntó Alexis.

-Ahora es la Capitana Beckett…

-Wow… estoy sorprendida… pero ¿no se había casado?

-No funcionó… su marido es un patán… y…

-Entonces… ¿están juntos?

-Intentándolo… ella sigue siendo ella…

-Y eso te encanta…

-Por supuesto…

-Bueno… me alegra mucho… si quieres puedo arreglar de quedarme aquí y…

-No, no… te espero aquí… y quizá pueda convencerla a ella y a Allan…

-¿Allan?

-Su hijo…

-Entiendo… bueno, nos vemos en Navidad… no llegaré para Nochebuena, pero...

-Está bien... te espero...- dijo Rick y sonrió.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Kate regresaba de una escena del crimen satisfecha, Ryan y Espo tenían todo más o menos encaminado…

Y cuando se ponía la chaqueta para salir, recibió una llamada de Rick.

-Hey… estaba saliendo…

-¿Qué tal una cena en mi casa?

-Rick…

-Quiero decir… sé que habíamos arreglado salir… podemos hacerlo si quieres…

-Pero…

-Sólo quiero estar contigo… un rato…

-Bien… estaré allí en un rato… ya le avisé a Allan que no iría… aprovechó para invitar a un amigo a jugar…

-Me alegra… aunque si quisieras traerlo, por mí está bien…

-Hoy no… quizá otro día…

-Bien… te espero…- dijo él y sonrió.

* * *

Kate se sintió contenta mientras tocaba el timbre del loft. Tenía ganas de verlo. Aunque también tenía un poco de miedo de su ansiedad, en eso no había cambiado…

-Hey…- dijo él y tiró de su mano para abrazarla y besarla suavemente en los labios.

Kate suspiró y lo acarició con ternura. El beso no duró mucho pero fue relajado, y ella se sintió bienvenida…

Rick la llevó de la mano hacia el sillón y le ofreció una copa de vino.

Se sentaron juntos y él la miró como queriendo decirle algo…

-Escucha, Kate… pensé que había quedado claro… pero por las dudas te lo repito… yo soy totalmente consciente de que te debes a tu hijo y él está incluido en todos mis planes… salvo los más íntimos, claro…- dijo y ella asintió.

-Yo… lo sé, Rick… es solo que a veces te veo tan ansioso que me da un poco de miedo…

-Solo tienes que decírmelo y bajaré mi ansiedad…- dijo y apretó su mano.

-Bien… hecho…- dijo y sonrió ella.

-¿Tienes planes para Navidad?

-Bueno… no mucho… Allan pasará Nochebuena con su papá… y vendrá en Navidad, al mediodía conmigo…

Rick se quedó perdido en sus ojos y sonrió…

-Podríamos almorzar todos juntos en Navidad… aquí… ¿qué te parece?

-Sí… por supuesto…

-Alexis vendrá también…

-¿Alexis?- dijo y se puso algo nerviosa.

-Hoy hablé con ella y le conté de nuestro reencuentro… está muy contenta…

-Me alegra…- Kate sintió que se distendía.

-Bueno… entonces está arreglado… y con respecto a Nochebuena… ¿te gustaría pasarla conmigo, a solas, en los Hamptons?- dijo y alzó las cejas a su estilo.

-En los Hamptons…- repitió ella.

-Sí, bueno, podría ser aquí, pero creí que sería romántico… aunque no estaba seguro de si Allan nos acompañaría…

-En realidad había pensado en pedir la guardia, teniendo en cuenta de que Allan no estaría… pero…- dijo y él se quedó esperando que ella continuara- sí…

-¿Sí?

-Me encantaría pasarlo contigo… - dijo y él extendió sus brazos.

-Me hace muy feliz…- dijo él y la abrazó…

Se besaron largamente en el sillón y cuando las cosas comenzaron a ponerse intensas, Rick se detuvo y la miró…

-Sé que no quieres irte tarde, comeremos rápido, pero me gustaría… quiero hacerte el amor…- le dijo en voz baja, sus ojos en los de ella.

-Rick…- le dijo ella casi sin poder moverse, no era que no esperara lo que acababa de decirle, pero aún se sentía algo incómoda…

-No encenderé las luces…- dijo Rick y ella asintió y se sonrojó.

Rick la tomó de la mano y luego de la cintura, mientras caminaba tras ella y sus labios acariciaban su cuello…

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, él desabotonó su camisa entre besos y la escuchó jadear en anticipación cuando se disponía a acariciar su pecho…

Rick fue extremadamente cuidadoso, sabía que el tema físico era complicado para ella, aunque no entendiera muy bien sus reparos… sí sabía que ella se sentía dañada por su historia más que por su apariencia…

Ella colaboró para quitarle la ropa y él se colocó sobre ella mientras seguía besándola y se ponía protección…

Kate cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió cálido en ella… y tuvo ganas de reír a carcajadas… se sentía increíble estar así con él…

Rick la besó y se movió rápido y rítmicamente para hacerla alcanzar el clímax… se demoraron un buen rato, porque él ralentizaba a cada rato el momento, sólo para el placer de ambos…

No bien se recuperaron del mayor placer, Rick besó sus labios y ella se levantó rápidamente…

-¿Estás tan apurada?

-Son casi las 10, Rick y me muero de hambre…- le dijo alegre.

-Bien… puedo traerte la comida aquí…

-No… te conozco… querrás el segundo round y llegaré después de medianoche…

-Igual tenemos toda la Nochebuena para pasar juntos, ¿no crees?- le dijo alzando las cejas y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Mmmm…- dijo y se inclinó, con la camisa entreabierta para besar sus labios.

Kate sonrió un rato después cuando terminaban de comer comida casera y él la acompañaba hasta la puerta. Cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más cerca de Rick y más confiada. Ahora tendrían la oportunidad de estar solos en una noche muy especial…

* * *

 **Bueno, confieso que tenía otra idea para este capítulo, pero me pareció interesante incluír a Alexis y a la Navidad que será muy pronto! Veremos como sigue todo! Gracias por leer como siempre!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Antes que nada, Feliz Navidad para todos! La realidad es que pensaba escribir un capítulo en donde mostrara la Nochebuena y la Navidad, pero parece que la Nochebuena se ha extendido y preferí cortarla... tendrán la reunión familiar en el próximo!**

 **Capítulo 16**

Kate caminó lentamente por el parque que rodeaba la casa en los Hamptons de Rick. El lugar era hermoso, apacible y ella estaba con quien quería estar… con él…

Acababa de cortar la comunicación con Allan, que le había prometido portarse bien, no discutir con su padre e ir a la casa de Rick, al día siguiente para almorzar…

Una brisa bastante fresca la sacó de sus pensamientos y decidió entrar, ya era casi la hora de la cena y aunque no tenían que cocinar, porque habían traído comida hecha, ella sabía que él estaba esperándola…

-¿Todo bien con Allan?- le preguntó él con una sonrisa, cuando la vio entrar por la puerta lateral. Había hecho una pequeña decoración navideña, para recordarles el motivo por el que estaban allí…

-Sí, perfecto… él… todo está bien entre nosotros… confieso que me daba un poco de vergüenza decirle que vendría aquí contigo…

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… digamos que por ahora, él quizá creía que… nosotros no…

-¿Teníamos sexo? Tu hijo no es tonto, sólo es un poco joven…

-Bueno… quizá soy yo… pero decirle que pasaría la noche aquí contigo me costó…

-Pero… él lo tomó bien… así que ahora te relajas… ¿estamos?

-Estamos…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Rick tiró de su brazo y la besó suavemente, más por haberla echado de menos ese rato en que había estado afuera que por pasión…

-¿Comemos?- le preguntó y ella asintió en silencio.

Sirvieron la comida y se sentaron en el sillón para aprovechar la mesa ratona, la mesa del comedor era grande y Rick consideraba que estarían lejos, perdidos allí…

Disfrutaron la velada charlando en voz baja, con una música alusiva de fondo, que casi no se escuchaba, a la luz de las velas…

-De verdad… si alguien me hubiese dicho que pasaría la Navidad contigo hace unos meses, me hubiera dado un ataque histérico de risa…- dijo Rick y sintió que ella apretaba su mano.

-Es triste que hayamos estado tan solos y tan apartados durante años…

-Es la vida… y estoy agradecido de habernos reencontrado…

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella y levantó su copa de champagne para brindar por eso…

El ánimo fue distendido desde el principio, pero cuando promediaban la segunda botella de champagne, Rick notó en los ojos de Kate una felicidad contagiosa, y su risa inundó sus sentidos y sintió que era imposible estar más enamorado de lo que estaba…

* * *

Cuando llegaron las 12, él la tomó en sus brazos y el beso fue un poco más apasionado…

-Feliz Navidad…- le dijo al oído y ella sonrió.

-Muy feliz… gracias a ti…- le dijo y él la apretó en sus brazos un momento.

-¿Intercambiamos regalos?- dijo en tono juguetón y ella asintió.

Ella le entregó el suyo y él la miró haciéndose el misterioso…

-Yo tengo dos regalos para ti… Capitana…- le dijo y le entregó un estuche, en el que había una hermosa pulsera de oro blanco y algunos brillantes pequeños…

.Es preciosa, Rick…- dijo y permitió que él se la pusiera.

Rick abrió su regalo y se quedó sorprendido…

.Este… solía ser mi perfume hace muchos años…- dijo y la miró sin comprender.

.Sé que lo cambiaste… y créeme… no fue fácil conseguirlo porque no sabía cuál era… me gustaría que lo usaras, de vez en cuando… me trae lindos recuerdos…- le dijo ella con algo de timidez.

.Me encanta… muchas gracias…- dijo y le extendió una bolsa un poco más grande…- esto es para ti… pero antes de que te enojes, quiero decirte que para mí sería un enorme regalo que lo usaras para mí…

.Rick…- dijo casi sin poder respirar cuando alzó el camisolín rojo que sacó de la bolsa. Claramente emulaba el traje de Santa, con un listón de piel blanca en la parte de abajo… y era totalmente transparente…

.Úsalo para mí, Kate… me estoy muriendo por verte…

.Es que… tú sabes que me avergüenza, Rick… quiero decir… hace tanto que no… me siento sexy… no es que contigo no lo sienta… de verdad lo paso increíble… eres hermoso… pero…

.Úsalo para mí… por favor…- dijo y la vio morderse el labio.

.Lo… lo intentaré… pero si no me gusta cómo me queda, olvídalo…- dijo y él asintió, ya sintiendo que los pantalones le incomodaban…

* * *

Kate se encerró en el baño y él la esperó en la habitación. Hacía algo de frío, así que subió la calefacción, encendió todas las velas que había alrededor de la cama y se quitó toda la ropa, para luego cubrirse con el acolchado de pieles…

El lugar estaba más en penumbras de lo que Rick hubiese deseado, pero cuando la vio aparecer, divisó primero el contorno de su silueta y sintió que el oxígeno que había en la habitación era poco…

Kate caminó hacia él despacio y lo vio removerse inquieto, sin poder mirar todo lo que ansiaba, a medida que las velas más cercanas a él la iban iluminando…

Rick se perdió en sus ojos un breve instante y luego se dedicó a mirarla… sintió que no podía haber elegido una mejor prenda… era como verla totalmente desnuda, sólo cubierta por ese velo rojo… sus curvas delimitadas perfectamente y eso que no había casi luz…

Kate se quedó parada al lado de la cama y saboreó de verlo mirarla de esa forma…

-Dios, Kate… yo no… no tengo idea de porqué tienes esas ideas en tu cabeza… no sé que hizo Harry para que te sintieras así… pero eres perfecta, preciosa… te haría el amor hasta morirme…

-No hablemos de Harry… sólo te digo que me cambió por una más joven… y eso me hizo sentir horrible… insegura… y creí que no me atrevería a estar con nadie más…

-Lamento profundamente que no hayas disfrutado como corresponde todo este tiempo… pero estoy satisfecho de ser yo el elegido…

Rick estiró la mano y encendió la luz de la mesa de noche. La vio morderse el labio y observó como ella se quedaba allí, inmóvil, estoica, para que él la observara todo lo que quisiera…

La tomó de la mano y la hizo girar despacio. Ella se sintió más confiada y sonrió al verlo tomarse el pecho con la otra mano, simulando un ataque…

-Ven aquí, Kate…- le dijo él y cuando corrió el acolchado para que ella se acostara, vio oscurecer sus ojos al ver lo excitado que él estaba con la situación…

Rick la hizo recostar y la miró un momento en esa posición. Sus caderas se movieron suavemente y Kate sonrió, era como que él casi no podía contenerse…

Entreabrió sus piernas y comenzó a besar desde los dedos de sus pies hacia arriba, pasando por sus pantorrillas, dándole especial atención a la parte trasera de sus rodillas y luego a la parte interna de sus muslos…

Kate cerró los ojos ante una oleada de excitación cuando sintió que él se acercaba al lugar en donde ella realmente necesitaba atención…

Rick le levantó un poco más el camisolín y Kate cerró los ojos un momento cuando sintió su lengua estimulándola…

Kate se escuchó gemir de placer cuando casi llegaba al clímax y él interrumpió la tarea justo antes para observarla…

Ella lo miró suplicante y Rick volvió a estimularla hasta que la sintió tensarse… estallando de placer...

-Nunca más…- le dijo y esperó a que ella lo mirara, con los ojos velados por el placer- nunca más te sientas avergonzada delante de mí… eres la mujer más increíble que conocí en mi vida…

Kate asintió casi sin fuerzas y cuando él se incorporó, la besó húmedamente mientras tanteaba en su mesa de noche buscar un preservativo…

Ella se colocó sobre él y esperó entre besos a que Rick estuviese listo…

Descendió sobre él, sus ojos en los de ella y la hizo suspirar cuando llegó lo más profundo que pudo…

Kate se inclinó para besarlo y lo sorprendió quitándose el camisolín y buscando las manos de él, pidiéndole que acariciara su pecho…

-Hermosa…- jadeó él y se incorporó para besar uno a uno sus pezones endurecidos por el deseo…

Ella comenzó a moverse lentamente al principio y cuando los movimientos se hicieron más rítmicos y él volvió a recostarse, notó como él la observaba hipnotizado por los movimientos ondulantes de sus pechos…

Kate lo sintió llegar al clímax y mientras se inclinaba para besarlo, el cambio de ángulo y la sensación de verlo totalmente entregado a ella la hicieron llegar al propio…

Se dejó caer en sus brazos y se mantuvieron conectados un momento más…

Rick la abrazó apretadamente luego de desechar el preservativo y cuando la abrazó por detrás, la escuchó suspirar contenta…

-Feliz Navidad, hermosa…

-Feliz Navidad, amor…- le dijo ella y él, que había cerrado los ojos por cansancio, los volvió a abrir y sonrió con satisfacción…

* * *

 **Fue una Nochebuena bastante hot, pero creo que ambos necesitaban este momento de intimidad. Espero que les haya gustado y si pueden, me lo hagan saber! Muchas Felicidades y nos vemos en el próximo!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Como ayer no pude actualizar, les deseo que hayan comenzado el 2016 de la mejor manera! Espero que les guste el capítulo nuevo de esta historia, aquí Rick y Kate volverán de los Hamptons para una reunión familiar con sus hijos en Navidad! Decidí que no saltaría la Navidad en esta historia... a leer!**

 **Capítulo 17**

Rick se acercó por detrás y besó la nuca de Kate que terminaba de armar su bolso. Ella rió alegre y cerró los ojos ante la sensación que ya se le iba haciendo familiar…

-¿Guardaste mi regalo?- le preguntó él al oído y ella sonrió.

-Por supuesto… lástima que solo podré usarlo en Navidad…- dijo ella siguiéndole el juego.

-Podemos fingir que es Navidad en cualquier momento…- le dijo él y ella giró para besar sus labios…

-No creí que estuvieses tan desesperado…

-Eres hermosa y estás dejando que te vea… eso es increíblemente estimulante…

-Me haces sentir muy bien… te agradezco la paciencia…

-Sabía que era por algo que valía la pena…

-Ya basta…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Deberíamos volver… Alexis y Allan llegarán antes que nosotros…

-Me pregunto si se llevarán bien…- dijo Kate y él le dio un último beso antes de soltarla.

-¿Por qué no lo harían?

-Bueno, a veces sucede… hay personas que son incompatibles…

-Eso no pasará… ellos son nuestros hijos… no pueden llevarse mal…

* * *

Durante el viaje, Rick sostuvo de la mano a Kate todo el tiempo, ambos se sentían en un muy buen momento y no bien llegaron, se encontraron con que Alexis había llegado…

-Kate…- dijo la chica y la abrazó con un poco más de alegría de la que Kate esperaba- no puedo creer que nos volvamos a ver…

-Es cierto… Dios, Alexis… has crecido… eres una hermosa mujer…

-Gracias… y tú sigues siendo la misma de siempre… aquella de la que mi padre…- dijo y se detuvo.

-Sí…- dijo Kate algo incómoda.

-Bueno, no es una vergüenza para mí admitirlo… Alexis siempre supo que yo estaba enamorado de ti…

-Y nunca entendí por qué se habían separado… pero lo bueno es que el destino volvió a reunirlos… - dijo y abrazó a su padre.

-Feliz Navidad, pequeña…- le dijo Rick, y supo que Alexis se sentía algo incómoda con la forma en que él le hablaba, era como si no hubiese crecido…

-Feliz Navidad a ambos…- dijo Alexis y besó la mejilla de Kate- me dijo papá que vendrían con tu hijo…

-Sí, Allan… él pasó la Nochebuena con su papá… debe estar por llegar…

-Bien… me parece algo raro conocer a un hijo tuyo… ¿cuántos años tiene el pequeño?

-¿Pequeño? No tanto… es casi de mi tamaño, tiene 14…

-Ah… entiendo… yo creí que… no importa…- dijo Alexis sintiéndose otra vez incómoda.

* * *

Se dedicaron a preparar las cosas para el almuerzo y Alexis los puso al tanto de sus cosas…

Prefirió reservar la noticia de que se quedaría unos meses para después, no quería incomodar a nadie y se veía que su padre y Kate estaban muy bien juntos…

Todavía tenía que decidir si se alquilaba un apartamento con ayuda de su padre o vivía con ellos… si ellos vivían juntos… y ¿con Allan? No, sería mucha gente… ellos necesitaban algo de privacidad, luego de tanto tiempo…

El timbre sonó y Allan apareció con un postre que había comprado con sus ahorros. Allan abrazó a su madre con cariño y luego le dio la mano a Rick, había una muy buena relación entre ellos, pero todavía no había tanta confianza…

Y cuando miró hacia adentro se quedó mudo. Trató de disimular pero no lo logró demasiado… ¿acaso esa era la hija de Rick? ¿Alexis?

-Hey…- dijo Alexis acercándose con sus ojos en los de él, tratando de adivinar si se parecía o no a Kate, y dándose cuenta de que era muy parecido…

-Hey… Alexis…- asumió el joven y Alexis sonrió y estiró su mano.

Rick y Kate siguieron el intercambio como si fuese un partido de tenis, mirando hacia ambos lados…

Kate se sintió incómoda, conocía a su hijo y comprendía que Alexis era muy bella y que las hormonas quizá le estaban jugando una mala pasada…

Rick sintió la misma clase de incomodidad y miró a Allan, que tragó saliva y sonrió.

-¿Comemos?- preguntó- casi no comí ayer… papá había encargado algo y era horrible… de esas cosa que solo le gustan a él…

-Bueno… no te preocupes… lo que hay aquí te gustará…- le dijo Kate y fueron a sentarse.

Rick se entretuvo con Alexis en la cocina y Kate tomó del brazo a Allan…

-Hey… es la hija de Rick…- dijo y el joven asintió.

-Sí… lo es…

-Tiene 10 años más que tú… casi…

-Está demasiado buena…- dijo sin mirarla y Kate abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Allan, por favor dime que no me harás quedar mal… Alexis es una joven muy educada y tú también…

-Y está increíble…- dijo Allan mirándola de lejos.

-Por favor te lo pido… tienes miles de chicas en la escuela… no hace falta que te fijes en ella…

-¿Quién te dijo que me fijo en ella?- dijo él momentáneamente mirándola, como si se olvidara de Alexis…

-Creo que es evidente…

-Es preciosa… pero es la hija de Rick… lo sé…

-Y Rick es muy celoso…

-Bueno… eso sería un problema… porque yo me comporté bastante bien con él… debería estar muy celoso y no es así...

-Esto es distinto, Allan…

-No te preocupes, mamá…- le dijo y palmeó su hombro, haciendo de cuenta de que todo era una broma…

* * *

Se sentaron a comer y Kate estuvo bastante atenta a las conversaciones entre Allan y Alexis… sabía que era normal que su hijo se fijara en una chica como ella pero no quería cometer errores…

Las cosas se serenaron bastante y la tarde fue bastante amena…

-¿Qué planes tienes para este semestre?- le preguntó Rick.

-Bueno… de hecho era una sorpresa… pero quería pedirte ayuda…

-¿Ayuda? La tienes… ¿qué necesitas?

-Ocurre que pedí el pase de Universidad al menos para este semestre… te echaba de menos, y a mis amigos… y decidí volver… a ver qué pasa…

-Qué buena noticia…- dijo Kate y miró a Allan, que sonrió.

-El hecho es que no quiero molestar y decidí que si me ayudas, quizá pueda soportar la renta de un departamento para mí…

-Ya hablaremos de eso…- dijo Rick contento- lo importante es que estarás cerca…

-¿Te gusta jugar a la play?- intervino Allan.

-Bueno… no he podido hacerlo tan seguido ahora con el estudio… pero sí… por supuesto…

-Porque podrías venir a casa algún día… y así jugaríamos…

-Me parece genial…- dijo Alexis y asintió.

Se quedaron charlando de su preferencia en los juegos y Rick se acercó a Kate, que lavaba los platos que habían usado…

-¿Soy yo o Allan está demasiado contento con Alexis?- le preguntó.

-Bueno, tú conoces a tu hija… es bella, inteligente… y Allan es adolescente…

-Espero que se le pase…- dijo con seriedad y Kate sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Sí, yo también…- dijo y lo abrazó…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que las hormonas están matando al pobre Allan, y creo que estas cosas pasan, pero ya encontrarán la forma de comenzar a ensamblarse como familia, que es en lo que tenderán a convertirse si Kate y Rick deciden estar juntos para siempre...**

 **Lo dicho, Feliz 2016! Nos vemos en el próximo, gracias por leer!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! Les pido disculpas por no haber actualizado ayer, estaba algo cansada y una reunión familiar ocupó la mayor parte de mi día! Aquí les dejo la continuación de esta historia!**

 **Capítulo 18**

Kate sonrió al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a padre e hija Castle detrás de un ramo de flores…

-Hey…- dijo Kate y dejó pasar a Alexis que entró, algo incómoda para sortear el obstáculo de las flores.

-Dios, cómo te eché de menos…- le dijo Rick y dejó el ramo a un lado para besar sus labios, un poco más efusivamente de lo que acostumbraba frente a sus hijos.

Pero ellos no se enteraron, Allan había salido a recibir a Alexis y la había tomado de la mano para llevarla a donde tenía conectada la play…

Kate cerró los ojos al sentir la frente de él sobre la suya y sonrió.

-Yo también te eché de menos…- le confesó en voz baja.

-Tenemos que encontrar una excusa válida y largarnos de aquí…- le dijo él.

-¿Y dejar a los chicos solos aquí?- le preguntó Kate y sonrió al ver la cara de desánimo de él.

-¿Tú sabías que se han pasado los teléfonos y que chatean de noche?

-Pues… sí… pero no es nada peligroso… tuve una charla con Allan… realmente se han caído bien y aunque él reconoce que ella es muy hermosa, se da cuenta de que es algo platónico… porque hay mucha diferencia de edad y porque Alexis… ¿está con alguien?

-Alexis… ella se ha reencontrado con un antiguo novio… Terry… recuerdo que solía no gustarme mucho, pero estoy contento de que no esté tan sola… ella vivió mucho tiempo afuera y ahora que volvió, es como que todos han hecho su vida…

-Bueno… entiendo lo de los amigos… pero te tiene a ti… nos tiene a nosotros que somos como… su familia…- dijo y cerró la puerta, dejándolo por un momento solo mientras ponía las flores en un enorme florero.

-Te juro que por un momento se me pasó por la cabeza proponerte algo y…

-Rick… me encantaría… ¿pero no crees que sería un poco rápido? Quiero decir… me encanta estar contigo, nuestra relación es linda, sólida… pero nuestros hijos están de por medio… y aunque sean grandes yo…

-No te preocupes… igualmente yo creo que tampoco tenemos tiempo para perder y desperdiciar… nuestros hijos son bastante grandes y podrían comprender…

-Dame un poco de tiempo… no quiero que pienses que no me gusta la idea… pero… sabes que me cuesta un poco tomar decisiones importantes…

-Lo sé… sólo quiero que sepas que me muero por estar contigo… que fantaseo con despertarme todos los días a tu lado y poder hacerte feliz…

-Son hermosas esas fantasías…- dijo ella y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Y también tengo otras…

-Castle…- dijo y él sonrió y la abrazó mientras reían.

Las risas de sus hijos los interrumpieron y se miraron con complicidad cuando se asomaron. Al parecer Alexis había matado a todos los zombies para defender a Allan…

Rick y Kate se reunieron con ellos y los observaron jugar. Cuando la partida terminó llegaron las pizzas que habían encargado y se sentaron a comer…

* * *

Kate le preguntó a Alexis por su relación y ella contó, con algo de reparo, porque todavía se sentía algo incómoda de hablar de su intimidad delante de ellos… que estaba bien, contenta de haberse reencontrado con su viejo amor…

-Créeme… comprendo la sensación, perfectamente…- le dijo Kate y se sonrojó.

-Y… ¿cómo fue que ustedes se reencontraron?- preguntó Alexis.

-Mamá le tiró un vaso de café caliente encima…- intervino Allan y Alexis sonrió.

-Y cuando me pedía disculpas nos dimos cuenta de que éramos nosotros…- dijo Rick.

-Pobre Rick… nunca me dijiste si realmente te quemé…- dijo Kate con algo de pena.

-Pues tengo un par de cicatrices que me gustaría mostrarte…

-Mentiroso…

-Te juro que no sentí nada… cuando vi que eras tú fue tal el shock que casi te atrapo en mis brazos para que no te vayas nunca más…

-Y a partir de ahí, decidieron que estarían juntos…- dijo Alexis y Allan puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza.

-No... al principio salíamos un poco, nos acompañábamos…- dijo Kate.

-Hasta que pude convencerla…

-Mamá sufrió bastante con papá… él… él es un desastre…- dijo Allan y Kate lo miró con incomodidad.

-Lamento tanto que tengas esa imagen…- dijo Kate.

-La realidad no cambia, mamá… más allá de que sea mi padre y yo lo trate de aceptar… contigo se portó muy mal y estás en tu derecho de ser feliz…- dijo Allan con resolución y Kate asintió.

-Lo sé…- dijo y tomó su mano y la apretó con gratitud.

-¿Cuáles son los planes?- preguntó Alexis y Rick miró a Kate.

-Estamos… tratando de cuidarnos un poco… si fuera por tu papá ya estaríamos viviendo juntos…

-¿Todos juntos?- preguntó Allan.

-Bueno… sí… creo que es lo que corresponde… ¿ustedes qué piensan?- preguntó Rick y vio que Kate se tensaba- digo, en caso de que lo decidamos…

-Pues… por mí no hay inconvenientes… siempre me llevé muy bien con Kate y Allan es genial… nos llevamos muy bien…

-Sabes que te aprecio, Rick… yo… desde que mamá y papá se separaron, creí que me pondría celoso, no es que no lo esté en el fondo, pero de verdad me encanta que mamá esté bien…

-Bien… entonces sólo falta que te decidas… cariño…- le dijo Rick y besó la punta de la nariz de Kate, que se sonrojó considerablemente…

Alexis miró a Allan y le guiñó un ojo. Allan se sintió en el cielo un momento y luego trató de volver a la realidad, tenía que controlarse, ella se convertiría en un miembro de su familia… y estaba con alguien más…

Rick acompañó hasta la puerta a su hija un rato después, porque Terry había ido a buscarla…

Allan, un poco decepcionado porque quería proponerle otra partida, anunció que iría a dormir y los dejó mirando una película…

* * *

Rick se acercó un poco a ella y la tomó en sus brazos…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó hundiendo su nariz en su cabello, en la zona de la nuca.

-Sí… estoy muy bien…

-¿Más relajada ahora que sabes que los chicos aprueban nuestros planes?

-¿Nuestros planes?

-Bueno… dijiste que te gustaría la idea…

-Y que quería tomar las cosas con calma…

-Entiendo… te enojaste porque lo planteé…

-En realidad no… es que…

-Simplemente creí que no molestaría la pregunta y que sería bueno saber lo que los chicos opinan…

-Me sentí un poco incómoda, pero me quité un peso de encima al escucharlos…

-Te amo…- le dijo él y ella lo miró con los ojos centelleantes y lo besó húmedamente, con ansiedad…

-Mmmm…- jadeó ella cuando él deslizó una mano y acarició su pierna.

-Tengo muchas ganas de hacerte el amor, Kate…- le dijo al oído.

-No creo que sean más de las que tengo yo…- respondió ella en voz baja y volvió a besarlo.

-¿Crees que podríamos ir a tu habitación?- le preguntó y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Mejor no… sé que Allan no entraría a la habitación sin llamar, pero me daría mucha vergüenza si escucha algo…

-Podríamos ser muy silenciosos…- dijo y ella cerró los ojos.

-Mañana… a la hora del almuerzo…- dijo y trató de sonreír, sentía que todo su cuerpo le pasaba factura en ese instante por estar negándose a dejarse llevar.

-¿Mañana?- dijo él y ella sonrió cuando se levantó y acomodó su pantalón para aliviar la molestia de su evidente erección…

-Perdón…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

-Tendrás que compensarme…- le dijo señalándola con un dedo.

-Prometo que lo haré…- dijo ella y sonrió cuando él se agachó y besó sus labios antes de irse, escapándose, para no tentarse…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que Rick tiene planes a futuro y Kate no está en desacuerdo. Y también parece que habrá cita para la hora de almorzar! Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer y comentar!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Kate sintió los reclamos de su cuerpo no bien traspasaron la puerta de la casa de Rick. Él había ido a buscarla como habían quedado, su tono audaz, provocativo, con pocas ganas reales de almorzar…

Y habían terminado ahí, y Kate se había contenido todo lo que había podido y luego el ascensor, y esos besos húmedos de él que le hacían perder la cabeza…

-¿Seguro que Alexis no volverá?- le preguntó mientras lo empujaba hacia la habitación.

-Segurísimo…- dijo él mirándola con los ojos oscuros, disfrutando del estado de ansiedad de ella.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, ella lo siguió empujando hasta que él cayó sobre la cama. Kate aflojó sus pantalones y se mordió el labio cuando vio lo listo que estaba él para ella…

Se subió sobre él y se sentó sobre sus piernas mientras bajaba el cierre lateral de su vestido con rapidez…

Rick abrió los ojos cuando vio el conjunto negro de encaje casi transparente y las medias y portaligas haciendo juego…

-Capitana Beckett…- pudo decir él mientras su miraba absorbía todas las imágenes posibles.

-Te dije que te compensaría…- dijo y cerró los ojos cuando él deslizó sus dedos por debajo de su ropa interior y descubrió cuán húmeda estaba…

-Tenías… ¿tenías este conjunto guardado en un cajón esperando para usarlo o ya lo habías hecho?

-¿Qué quieres saber, Castle? ¿Si lo usé con alguien más? ¿con mi ex?

-No… no… -dijo él avergonzado.

-No… lo compré esta mañana… quería que fuera algo especial… solo para ti…- le dijo jadeando, mientras él seguía su exploración con los dedos por debajo de su ropa.

-Pues… si sigues sorprendiéndome así tendré que comenzar a tomar las pastillas azules…

-Oh, no digas eso… tú puedes… estoy segura…

-Mírate Kate… vas a matarme y juro que moriré con una sonrisa…- dijo y ella se inclinó para capturar sus labios con los de ella, sensualmente.

-No te morirás… pero llegarás al cielo… junto a mí… te lo prometo…- dijo y tironeó de su camisa y Rick vio como cada uno de los botones saltaba para dejar su torso al descubierto…

Kate se inclinó y dejó un húmedo rastro de besos hasta llegar al abdomen… lo tomó en su boca y lo estimuló rítmicamente durante lo que a él le parecieron siglos… y cuando ella supo que él casi no podría soportar más, abandonó su tarea y lo miró desde su posición, sobre él…

-Por favor, Kate…- dijo y tiró de su mano, para que ella se reuniera con él.

-Si tengo que quitarme todo esto para poder quitarme la ropa interior, te olvidarás para que vinimos aquí…

-Sólo mueve la ropa interior hacia el costado…- dijo y lo hizo él mismo.

Rick la tomó de la cadera y la hizo descender sobre él. Cerró los ojos un momento para no dejarse ir en ese instante, la sensación de estar así con ella, añadida al estímulo que Kate había provocado eran demasiado fuertes…

Él se incorporó para que ella pudiera entrelazar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él y sus torsos se reunieron mientras también lo hacían sus bocas…

Rick desabrochó la parte trasera del conjunto para conseguir libre acceso a su pecho mientras seguía moviéndose profundamente en ella…

Kate echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mayor acceso y unos segundos más tarde sintió que el clímax la golpeaba, dejándola casi inconsciente…

Cuando pudo recuperarse, se perdió en sus ojos y vio como él se entregaba al máximo placer murmurando que la amaba…

* * *

Ella se recostó en sus brazos cuando pudieron recuperarse y él sonrió.

-Dios… qué hermosa eres, Kate… no puedo creer que estemos juntos, luego de tanto penar y tantos momentos infelices…

-Quizá la vida nos tenía reservada esta sorpresa…

-Es cierto… ahora… una pregunta… ¿acaso no eras tú la que se avergonzaba de su cuerpo? ¿cómo es que ahora te metes en esos conjuntos infartantes como si nada?

-Bueno… digamos que disfruto de tus miradas… de la forma en que me siento cuidada… tú me haces sentir la mujer más atractiva del mundo… aunque en el fondo sé que no lo soy…- dijo y escondió su cara en el cuello de él mientras reía.

-Pues… me alegra mucho que te sientas así, por ti y también por mí… debo decir que eres como una fantasía cumplida… y Kate…

-¿Mmmm?- preguntó ella mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Te molestaría mucho que yo te regalara algún conjunto para que usaras en momentos como este?

-¿Qué quieres, el de la enfermera prostituta?- le dijo ella y lanzó una carcajada.

-Pues… ese sería uno… ¿qué tal el de la princesa Leia?

-No sabía nada sobre ese fetichismo de Star Wars… lo usaré, por supuesto… si te vistes de Han Solo para mí…- le dijo ella y sonrió cuando él abrió la boca.

-Pues… es un trato…- dijo finalmente, temiendo que cualquier comentario podría arruinar los futuros planes sobre cumplir con las fantasías de ambos.

-Bien… creo que debería comenzar a vestirme… ya pasó una buena parte de la hora de almuerzo… tampoco puedo ausentarme todo el día…

-Eres la Capitana, Kate…

-Pero debo comportarme, ser un modelo a seguir y respetar…

-Wow… eso solo provoca que mi amiguito, Ricky tenga ganas otra vez de hacerte el amor…

-¿Y tú hablabas de tomar la pastilla azul?- dijo riendo y sintió la erección de él rozándola en cuanto él se colocó sobre ella.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Ahora te apuras… porque no quiero llegar tarde y no aguantaré hasta mañana…- le dijo ella y él sonrió.

-¿Mañana?

-No creo que tengamos muchas opciones con Allan en mi casa y Alexis en la tuya…

-Eso se solucionaría si una cabeza dura que conozco accediera a mudarse conmigo…

-Claro, así viviríamos todos juntos y tendríamos que ser muy silenciosos…

-No se puede todo… pero apuesto a que sería mucho más estimulante… hacerlo en silencio, temiendo que nos oigan… aunque no esté mal, aunque se sepa que estamos juntos…

-¿Estás presionándome, Castle? ¿Otra vez?

-No, solo digo lo evidente, lo obvio… ya te dije que me encantaría despertarme todos los días en tus brazos, hasta el final de mis días…- dijo y la vio cerrar los ojos cuando lo sintió otra vez en ella, profundamente.

-Y yo te dije que era una hermosa fantasía… y que me dejaras pensarlo y dejaras pasar algo de tiempo…

-Está bien… no te enojes… es que… estamos tan bien que… solo pienso que no deberíamos perder más tiempo…

-Lo sé… te amo, Rick…

-Yo también…- dijo él y se separó un poco para poder mirarla mientras volvía a hacerle el amor… rápidamente, para que ella pudiera volver a trabajar…

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Seguiré con esto pronto! Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back! La verdad es que eché de menos escribir y estaba deseando volver, pero no pude sentarme a escribir nada hasta hoy... así que, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia y espero poder actualizar en forma diaria, como en los viejos tiempos! Jaja!**

 **Debo decir que tengo tres nuevas historias en mi cabeza, que espero poder compartir en cuanto tenga oportunidad... sí, sé que no escribí este tiempo, pero mi cabeza siguió funcionando, jaja!**

 **Capítulo 20**

Kate suspiró y miró la hora por tercera vez. No estaba realmente convencida de que lo que estaba a punto de suceder fuera para algo bueno, pero simplemente no había podido negarse ante la insistencia de Harry de hablar con ella y se habían citado en un bar, uno en el solían encontrarse estando casados, en los ratos libres…

Lo vio bajarse de su auto y se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo es que alguna vez había creído estar enamorada de él? Comparó su andar cansado, su leve sobrepeso y tuvo una visión del cuerpo de Rick… no había punto de comparación… aunque Rick fuera un par de años mayor…

Se preguntó si la diferencia tenía que ver con el cuerpo en sí o con cómo se sentía ella estando con ambos… la respuesta fue clara… Kate sonrió involuntariamente cuando sintió una oleada de excitación con sólo imaginarse el cuerpo cálido de Rick, esa fragancia tan suya y ahora tan de ella, sus manos acariciándola…

-Siento haberte hecho esperar…- lo escuchó decir- teníamos un problema en la comisaría…

-No te preocupes…- dijo ella y movió su cabeza hacia un costado, tenía miedo de que él malinterpretara su estado…

-Kate…

-Dime…

-Hemos estado hablando mucho con Allan…- dijo al sentarse frente a ella.

-Sí… me pone contenta… es bueno que se lleven mejor…- ella intentó distenderse pero estaba incómoda.

-Y he pensado mucho estos días…

-Eso siempre es bueno…

-Yo sé que esto te parecerá una locura, pero la realidad es que te echo de menos…

Kate levantó la vista y arrugó el entrecejo, como si realmente no comprendiera…

-Lo siento…- dijo y esquivó su mirada.

-Todo lo que viene sucediendo entre nosotros este último tiempo me ha hecho darme cuenta del valor que tienes para mí…

-Dicen que uno valora las cosas cuando las pierde…

-La pregunta aquí es: ¿realmente te he perdido?

-¿Qué me estás preguntando, Harry? ¿Sabes? Yo también he estado pensando mucho… y me he llegado a preguntar si alguna vez fui realmente feliz contigo…

-¿Por qué dices eso? Tú sabes que no es así…

-¿Lo sé? No, creo que no…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo…- dijo y estiró la mano y tomó la de Kate, que se sorprendió bastante y se quedó quieta, tratando de no enviar señales equívocas- siento mucho haberte lastimado… esa relación no tuvo ninguna importancia… creí que lo entenderías… tú… tú estabas demasiado ocupada con tu trabajo y me sentí herido… creí que reaccionarías, que no querrías dañar lo nuestro y me salió mal…

-¿Estás diciéndome que me engañaste para darme una lección? Muy atinado…- dijo y suspiró con tristeza.

-No te engañé, Kate… creo que en el fondo siempre has sido tú… la única mujer que he amado…

-Escucha, Harry…- dijo y recuperó su mano porque le resultaba raro que él se la sostuviera.

-Escúchame tú… necesito que me des una oportunidad, Kate… nosotros nos queríamos… yo te sigo amando…

-Eso es mentira… uno no puede querer a alguien y hacerle daño sin miramientos… estuve años para darme cuenta de que tengo posibilidades de volver a ser feliz… ¿sabes el daño que me causaste?

-No fue para causar daño, estaba en crisis…

-Pues… lo siento…

-Sé que Allan se pondría muy feliz si volviéramos a estar juntos…

-Allan estaría feliz si nos ve felices… y no sería el caso…

-¿Toda esta negativa es por el tipo ese, Castle?- dijo él tratando de perderse en sus ojos, cosa que ella no le permitía, por incomodidad.

-Estoy con él ahora, sí…- dijo ella con seguridad, pero sin ánimo de enrostrárselo.

-¿Estás realmente enamorada de él?

-Mucho…- dijo ella y allí sí, lo dejó perderse en sus ojos, para comprobar que no mentía.

-No puedo creerte… ¿cuánto tiempo hace que están juntos?

-Poco… pero fue de calidad… él es la antítesis de ti… y eso me hace darme cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba al sufrir por ti…

-¿Quieres decir que todo lo nuestro fue un error?

-No todo… Allan no… Allan es lo mejor que hemos tenido…

-¿Y nosotros?

-No quiero herirte, Harry… ya no te amo… y no creo que haya posibilidades de nada entre nosotros… me gustaría que podamos llevarnos bien… por Allan…

-No sé si podré hacerlo teniendo en cuenta tu rechazo…

-Bueno, de todas formas… finalmente las cosas se acomodaron…

-¿Te parece?

-Creo que es bueno que ambos hayamos tenido una parte de sufrimiento… no solo yo…

-¿Crees que no sufro al no tenerte, todo este tiempo?

-Lo hubieses pensado antes…- dijo y se levantó- pero en un punto te lo agradezco, si no hubiese pasado lo que pasó… quizá seguiríamos juntos e infelices…- dijo y se fue, sin mirar atrás…

* * *

Kate suspiró, un buen rato después cuando llegó a su casa, les había avisado a los chicos que no iría ese día, se sentía rara, molesta… quería descansar… y echaba de menos a Rick, que se había ido hacía dos días a promocionar una nueva novela...

Pensó en darse un baño relajante aprovechando que estaba sola, y que Allan no volvería hasta la tarde…

Sonrió con ternura cuando se sumergía en la tina y vio la cara sonriente de Rick en el identificador de su móvil…

-Hey…- dijo casi con nostalgia.

-Hey, Capitana…- le dijo e hizo una pausa.

-Te he echado de menos estos dos días…- dijo él.

-Fueron solo dos días…- dijo ella riendo.

-¿Acaso tú no?

-Por supuesto…- dijo con sinceridad- pero me alegra que hayas visto una luz para escribir una nueva novela… aunque hayas tenido que viajar…

-¿Crees que podríamos encontrarnos para almorzar? Me muero por verte…

-Podríamos… a no ser que quieras que nos veamos ahora…

-¿Desayuno? Iré a la comisaría ahora mismo…

-No me encontrarás ahí…

-¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás enferma?

-Me tomé el día… tuve una charla patética con mi ex y decidí relajarme un poco, estoy tomando un baño… si te apuras el agua aún está tibia…

-Ya voy…- dijo y Kate sonrió cuando le cortó abruptamente.

* * *

No hizo falta que ella saliera de la tina para abrir su puerta, Rick tenía la llave, aunque no la usaba casi nunca, a no ser que supiera que ella estaba de acuerdo…

Sus ojos se oscurecieron de deseo no bien la vio, al entrar al baño…

Kate se mordió el labio mientras lo miraba desvestirse, su cuerpo reaccionando a él…

La tomó en sus brazos y sus bocas se reunieron húmedamente, con ansiedad…

-¿Qué pasó con tu ex?

-Me pidió que nos encontráramos… estúpidamente accedí… - dijo y hundió su nariz en el pecho de él, suspirando.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-La idiotez más grande… que quería volver conmigo…- dijo y él la separó de su pecho para mirarla.

-No es ningún idiota…

-Lo es… él sabe que no tiene chance…- dijo Kate y sacudió la cabeza.

-Me alegra…

-No tengas dudas…- le dijo y se acomodó en sus brazos- Dios… fueron interminables estos dos días…

-Para mí también…- le dijo él y descendió sus manos para acariciar su pecho…

-Hazme el amor, Rick… por favor…- le dijo ella y él la miró seductor.

-A tus órdenes, Capitana…- le dijo y ella sintió que sus cuerpos se fundían en uno solo, con desesperación…

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, habrá más pronto! Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Kate abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a Rick durmiendo casi sobre ella, su cara aplastada sobre su pecho.

Se habían quedado dormidos un rato…

Se movió un poco y acarició su cabello, él protestó y se acomodó boca arriba, dándole a ella la oportunidad de apreciarlo en toda su gloria…

Kate se mordió el labio y decidió levantarse a prepararle un café, si seguía su instinto, probablemente él la acusara de obligarlo a tomar la pastilla azul, como solía hacerlo cuando tenían un segundo round con pocas horas de diferencia…

Lo besó con cuidado y lo escuchó jadear apreciativamente antes de dejarlo…

Se puso un camisón y una bata arriba porque estaba bastante fresco y puso manos a la obra…

Recordó la experiencia que habían tenido en el baño hacía unas horas y sintió que se sonrojaba… de verdad se le había ido la rabia y la tristeza luego de la charla con su ex…

* * *

Terminó de preparar el café, levantó las dos tazas humeantes y cuando salía para su habitación, escuchó la puerta…

Su sangre se congeló… ¿Allan?

-Allan…- dijo y tragó saliva con incomodidad, por suerte estaba decentemente vestida.

-Mamá… ¿qué haces aquí?- le dijo el chico mirando su atuendo, no era que no la hubiese visto en camisón, pero no a esa hora…

-Tú qué haces aquí…- dijo Kate y casi suelta ambas tazas.

-Faltó la profesora de francés…- dijo Allan y tomó consciencia de que al haber dos tazas, ella estaba con alguien.

-Allan…

-¿Estás con… Rick?- dijo y se sintió algo paralizado, incómodo…

-Escucha…

-Hey… Allan…- dijo Rick apareciendo con cara de dormido, terminando de abotonar las mangas de su camisa…

-Creí que no volverías hasta dentro de un buen rato…- dijo Kate y dejó las tazas sobre la mesa…

A Allan le costó un poco reaccionar, por supuesto que se imaginaba que su madre y Rick compartían momentos íntimos… pero verlos así le causaba una impresión rara… incómoda…

-Allan…- intentó Kate que también se sentía demasiado incómoda.

-Está bien, mamá… siento haber interrumpido…

-No interrumpiste…- se apresuró a decir y lo vio apurándose para encerrarse en su habitación.

Kate miró a Rick con decepción y suspiró. Rick se acercó y la tomó en sus brazos…

-Sabíamos que esto podía pasar… a pesar de ser cuidadosos… Allan no es tonto, quizá es solo incomodidad…

-Mucha incomodidad…- dijo y hundió su nariz en el hombro de él.

-¿Quieres que hable con él?

-No… lo haré yo… cuando pueda unir dos palabras y no sentirme una tonta…

-Escucha… hubiese sido complicado si nos encontraba durmiendo hace un rato o en el baño…- dijo y ella se sonrojó.

-Ahí creo que me moría…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo sé que esto no es placentero… pero Allan está creciendo y lo entenderá… habla con él… traten de entenderse, aunque te parezca que no podrás… él ha demostrado ser maduro…

-Sí… lo sé…- dijo Kate y sonrió luego de recibir un beso en la punta de su nariz.

Rick se apuró para terminar su café y abrazó largamente a Kate antes de irse…

-Te echaré de menos… y me encantó que pudiéramos estar juntos… fue increíble…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Lo fue…- dijo ella con complicidad y sonrió mientras lo miraba irse…

* * *

Decidió cambiarse, estaría más cómoda para hablar con su hijo…

Golpeó la puerta y se angustió cuando él no le respondió. Juntó fuerzas y cuando entró, lo vio inmerso en su música, con los auriculares puestos…

-Hey…- dijo para que él notara su presencia.

El chico se quitó los auriculares y Kate pudo escuchar claramente la música altísima…

-No te escuché entrar…

-Creo entender por qué…- dijo e hizo una mueca, varias veces le había llamado la atención por el volumen…

-¿Pasó algo?

-¿Qué si pasó? Quiero que hablemos, Allan…

-¿Qué me dirás? ¿Qué esto es algo normal? Lo sé… siento haber llegado sin avisar a mi casa…

-Ahí está el problema… tú puedes llegar cuando quieras porque esta es tu casa…

-¿Entonces?

-Nada… me sentí incómoda y tú también… quería pedirte disculpas… yo…

-Lo sé… estás enamorada de Rick y ustedes… tienen intimidad…

-Y pensé que no vendrías… pero no volverá a pasar…

-¿Bromeas? ¿Dejarás de pasarla bien con tu pareja por miedo a que yo vuelva? No es así, mamá…

-Me moriría de vergüenza si llegas y…

-Lo sé… yo también… pero podríamos ponernos de acuerdo…

-¿Ponernos de acuerdo?

-Escucha… yo vine sin avisar porque creí que estabas trabajando… pero puedo intentar llamar, por las dudas… así no pasaremos un momento incómodo…

-Sí… suena bien…- Kate estaba sorprendida genuinamente.

-¿Estás bien, mamá?- le preguntó Allan.

-Sí… un poco incómoda, es todo…

-Pero… con Rick…

-Por supuesto, Allan…

-Eso es bueno, así dejas de sufrir por papá…

-Bueno, hoy temprano tuve una conversación con tu padre…

-¿Por qué le haces caso? ¿qué te dijo esta vez?

-No importa…

-¿Qué te dijo, mamá?- insistió el chico.

-Que quería volver conmigo… que se había dado cuenta de su error…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza dramáticamente, todo eso le sonaba patético.

-No puedo creerlo…

-No te preocupes…

-Debe estar celoso de tu relación con Rick…

-Supongo… Allan… dime… ¿tú estarías feliz si yo volviese con él?- no pudo evitar preguntar, aunque imaginaba la respuesta, seguía repiqueteando en su cabeza lo que Harry le había dicho.

-¿Honestamente? No, mamá… porque no eras feliz con él…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Porque no soy tonto… cuando se separaron estabas triste, pero más tranquila… pudiste desarrollarte en el trabajo, te ascendieron… y ahora que te reencontraste con Rick eres feliz… me alegra…

-Dios… como has crecido…- dijo y se acercó más para poder abrazarlo…

-Bueno, pero no te aproveches…- le dijo y ella lo soltó y le pegó en el hombro con ternura.

* * *

Kate salió a hacer algunas compras para la casa aprovechando su día libre. Se comunicó con la comisaría para asegurarse de que no había ocurrido un cataclismo en su ausencia y cuando subía a su auto, para volver a casa, recibió una llamada de Rick…

-Hey… ¿todo bien? No me has llamado y tenía miedo de que no quisieras hablar…

-No… sólo se me pasó el día haciendo compras… todo está bien…- dijo sonriente, se sentía una tonta por sonreír cuando hablaba con él.

-¿Hablaste con Allan?

-Hablé… nos entendimos bien…

-Lo sabía…- dijo Rick y ella notó lo contento que él estaba.

-Gracias por preocuparte…

-Dios… tengo ganas de abrazarte…- le dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Yo también…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-¿Dónde estás? Estoy solo en casa… podrías pasar un rato…

-¿Estás loco? ¿No te alcanzó con lo de hoy a la mañana?- le preguntó en tono sugerente, divertido.

-No creo que a ti tampoco te haya alcanzado…- le dijo en voz baja… y ella supo que alzaba las cejas.

-Bueno, pero solo un rato…- dijo ella tratando de restarle importancia.

-Iré quitándome la ropa, para aprovechar el tiempo…

-Ya voy…- dijo ella mientras sentía una oleada de excitación recorriéndola…

* * *

 **Bueno, esto de la interrupción de Allan podía pasar y pasó... espero que les haya gustado y que les guste también como va la historia. Parece que estos dos decidieron recuperar el tiempo perdido! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia! Lamento no haber podido contestar las reviews de los últimos días, pero sepan que las he leído todas y las agradezco, porque me inspiran para seguir adelante... los dejo con el capítulo...**

 **Capítulo 22**

Kate sonrió con ternura y se acomodó en los brazos de Rick. Evidentemente eso les estaba funcionando…

Como las casas de ambos generalmente estaban ocupadas y ellos no podían tener intimidad tranquilos, día por medio o cada dos días se encontraban a la hora del almuerzo y se olvidaban de todo, tanto que ambos apagaban sus móviles, seguros de que el mundo podía continuar sin ellos por un rato…

-¿Tú crees que podríamos recuperar todo el tiempo que perdimos?- le preguntó ella mientras comparaba sus manos, sensiblemente más pequeñas, con las de él, palma con palma…

-Si seguimos así creo que será como si nunca nos hubiésemos separado…- dijo y ella lanzó una carcajada cuando él fingió que suspiraba de cansancio.

-No te hagas el que no lo disfrutas, Castle…

-¿Sabes cuánto me "afecta" que me digas Castle, Capitana?- le dijo y ella alzó las cejas.

Kate miró su reloj y bufó con bronca. Tenían que pensar en cambiarse para poder volver a sus actividades…

Rick besó sus labios y ella se dejó acariciar un breve instante y luego lo vio levantarse, dándole la oportunidad de apreciar su figura, un poco más moderada ese tiempo debido al intenso desgaste físico del cual ella se sentía absolutamente responsable y feliz…

Kate tanteó su móvil y lo encendió. Alzó la vista recordando si había algo concreto que tuviese que hacer al llegar a la comisaría y escuchó los mensajes y llamadas perdidas resonando, llamando su atención…

Tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido y tres de Allan, más un mensaje suyo de hacía 10 minutos _"¿Dónde te metiste mamá?"_

Kate se mordió el labio de los nervios y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, evidentemente, no le había sucedido nada grave a su hijo, pero quizá se trataba de algo importante…

Marcó su número lo más rápido que pudo y esperó. Rick, que se había dado cuenta de que algo sucedía, la miró atento mientras se terminaba de vestir…

-Allan, lo siento… no me di cuenta de que tenía apagado el móvil… fui al banco y… ¿cómo?... ¿dónde está?... sí, sí… voy para allá…- dijo y cortó.

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Rick intuyendo que no era algo sin importancia.

-Intentaban contactarme… parece que Harry fue baleado en Washington Heights… no sé si hacía un procedimiento o qué… está grave… y como no me encontraron, hablaron con Allan… está muy angustiado…- dijo Kate mientras se vestía.

-Iré contigo…- dijo él y salieron casi corriendo hasta la puerta del loft…

* * *

El viaje en el auto fue bastante silencioso, Kate sentía que tenía un nudo en la garganta. La culpa no la dejaba tranquila, se sentía responsable por no haber estado cuando la habían llamado, pero sobre todo por haber cargado sobres su hijo toda esa presión…

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Kate se dirigió a la sección de informes y sintió que no le salían las palabras.

-Estamos buscando la habitación del detective Harry Benson…- dijo Rick y Kate lo miró de costado, agradecida.

-Segundo piso… habitación 215…

-Gracias…

Mientras subían en el ascensor, Rick tomó sus manos y las apretó para infundirle confianza…

-Yo estoy aquí…- le dijo y ella asintió- debes mantenerte calma, por Allan…

-Lo sé…- dijo Kate y sacudió su cuerpo levemente para dejar de temblar.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Kate corrió hacia Allan, que se levantó de un salto de la silla y fue a abrazarla…

-Lo siento… lo siento, Allan…

-Vinieron los médicos a hablarme... no entendí bien… no entiendo nada…- dijo y se sumergió en sus brazos.

-Iré a ver si averiguo algo…- dijo Rick.

-¿Se puede entrar a verlo?

-No, los médicos dijeron que no… hace un rato empezaron a sonar todas las alarmas y salieron corriendo…

-Entiendo…- dijo Kate y lo siguió abrazando.

Rick asintió y se alejó por el pasillo, en busca del lugar en donde se encontraban las enfermeras…

-Disculpe… estoy buscando información acerca de un paciente… Harry Benson…- dijo Rick al asomarse y ver a dos enfermeras de contextura bastante pequeña que charlaban dentro de una oficina.

-¿El policía?

-Sí…

-Habitación 215…

-Lo sé… pero su hijo dice que los médicos le impidieron entrar…

-Sucede que hizo dos paros… lo operaron hace un rato…

-¿Por qué no está en terapia intensiva?

-Porque tuvimos una emergencia, un choque múltiple y no teníamos lugar… él estaba estable y…

-¿Con quién tengo que hablar para saber su estado?

-El doctor Martínez seguramente está dando vuelta por los pasillos, haciendo recorridos…

-Bien… gracias…- dijo y las mujeres sonrieron mientras lo miraban irse…

-Me parece cara conocida…- dijo una de las dos.

-¿Será un actor?- preguntó la otra.

* * *

Kate se separó de Allan cuando vio venir a Rick…

-¿Averiguaste algo?- le preguntó Kate.

-Lo operaron hace un rato… tienen la zona de terapia intensiva atestada por un accidente y lo tienen aquí por eso… pero hizo dos paros… por eso no nos dejan verlo…

-¿El médico?

-Un tal doctor Martínez, las enfermeras me dijeron que estaría por aquí, dando vueltas, visitando a sus pacientes…

-Yo no vi pasar a nadie…- dijo Kate y Allan negó con la cabeza.

Los tres se sentaron en las sillas que había para la sala de espera y luego de un buen rato vieron a un médico de piel morena, de aspecto hispano, que salía de una habitación…

-¿Doctor Martínez?- dijo Kate levantándose de un salto.

-Sí…

-Estamos aquí por el detective Benson…

-¿Son parientes? Yo hablé con este chico…

-Soy su ex mujer… y mi pareja… queríamos interiorizarnos del estado del detective…

-La realidad, señora… es que está delicado… digamos que pudimos operarlo a tiempo, pero los últimos estudios muestran un sangrado interno y tendremos que volver a intervenirlo…

-Entiendo…

-Y para eso estamos necesitando donantes de sangre…

-Yo puedo donar…- dijo Kate.

-Ocurre que la sangre del detective Benson…

-Es B negativo…- recordó Kate.

-Yo soy A positivo y mi hijo también- dijo y vio al médico negando con la cabeza

-Yo puedo donar…- dijo Rick y sonrió, triunfante.

-¿Tú eres B negativo?- preguntó Kate.

-Así es…- dijo Rick y Allan y Kate se miraron aliviados.

-Bien… venga por aquí…- dijo el médico y Rick se despidió de Allan y Kate con la mano.

* * *

Se sentaron otra vez y se quedaron callados un buen rato…

-¿Tú crees que podría morirse?- le preguntó Allan de repente.

-Escucha, Allan… tú ya eres un hombre prácticamente, así que no puedo mentirte… el estado de tu padre es grave… pero eso no quita que pueda salir de esto… estoy segura de que lo hará… lo extraño es que no haya nadie de la 34 por aquí… si era un procedimiento…

-Nadie vino desde que yo estoy aquí… ¿por qué no hablas con su Capitán?

Kate se levantó y se alejó un poco. Allan sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y trató de distraerse jugando un poco, pero la verdad era que no podía concentrarse demasiado…

Al final del pasillo, un buen rato después, Allan pudo divisar a su madre hablando con Rick, que salía acomodándose la ropa de una de las habitaciones… Allan se alegró de que ella estuviese acompañada, que ambos pudieran apoyarse en alguien en esa situación tan complicada…

-¿Alguna novedad?- preguntó Rick cuando la vio allí, frente a él, desconectando una llamada de su móvil.

-Acabo de hablar con el capitán de la 34… Harry no estaba trabajando en ningún caso… es más, estaba de licencia por enfermedad…

-¿Crees que estaba investigando algo por su cuenta?- le preguntó Rick.

-Espero que sea eso y no un ajuste de cuentas… Harry caminó toda la vida por la delgada línea que separa el delito de la buena conducta… lo peor es que ahora, el Capitán investigará y…

-No puedes culparte por eso… digo, por haber alertado a su jefe… estoy seguro de que Harry es un hombre inteligente y no está metido en nada raro…

-Entonces no lo conoces bien…- dijo Kate y suspiró- te pido que no comentes nada de esto con Allan…

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y caminaron hacia donde estaba el chico…

Allan los vio venir y se levantó para preguntarles las novedades, pero en ese instante, todas las alarma comenzaron a sonar y los médicos entraron corriendo a la habitación…

-Se va a morir, mamá…- dijo Allan y abrazó a su madre- yo lo sé…

-Tranquilo, Allan…- dijo Kate y el chico sintió también la mano de Rick en su hombro, tratando de calmarlo…

* * *

 **Creo que debería hacer una encuesta y preguntarles si preferirían que Harry viviera o no... pero ya lo tengo decidido, ya se enterarán... gracias por leer, espero que les siga gustando!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Allan salió de la habitación de su padre pálido y cansado. Kate lo tomó de los hombros y caminaron hacia donde Rick los esperaba…

-¿Estaba despierto?- preguntó Rick aunque se imaginaba la respuesta.

-No…- dijo Allan impresionado- tenía cables por todos lados, estaba dormido y con máscara de oxígeno… todo hacía ruido en su habitación…

-Es normal que lo tengan monitoreado…- dijo Kate.

-Aunque a uno lo impresione…- agregó Rick.

-¿Vamos a casa?- le preguntó Kate empujándolo para caminar por el pasillo.

-Yo quiero quedarme aquí…- dijo con resolución.

-No podrás arreglar nada…

-Pero estaré cuando despierte…

-El médico dijo que probablemente no despierte hasta mañana y es mejor que descanses en tu cama que aquí, mal…- insistió Kate.

-Tu mamá tiene razón, Allan…

Allan miró a Kate con lágrimas en los ojos y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo apretadamente.

-Todo saldrá bien…- dijo acariciándolo con ternura, perdida en los ojos de Rick, que también tenía la mirada húmeda.

-Si se muere no podré decirle que lo quiero… porque nunca se lo he dicho… siempre estuve más preocupado por decírtelo a ti, y sintiendo que él no se portaba bien… pero sea lo que sea…

-Es tu papá… lo entiendo…- dijo ella y acarició su cara, secando sus lágrimas.

-Mamá…

-Siento haber estado en medio de ustedes… nunca fue mi intención…- le dijo mirándolo de cerca.

-Que lo quiera no significa que no entienda que se portó muy mal contigo y por ende, también conmigo…

-Bien… trata de encontrar la paz con eso… él no va a cambiar si sale de esta… seguirá torturándote con sus propuestas, y seguirá molestándome a mí por celos… él es así…

-Es cierto… y eso es bueno…- dijo Rick y trató de sonreír.

-¿Por qué sería bueno?- dijo el chico.

-Porque cuando se recupere te olvidarás de esto y te enojarás con él como siempre…- dijo y se sintió culpable.

-Tienes razón…- dijo el chico y esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Vamos a descansar? Te prometo que volveremos mañana temprano…

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa, se sentaron a la mesa a comer una pizza que habían comprado en el camino de regreso. Ninguno de los tres comió demasiado…

-Bueno…- dijo Rick acariciando suavemente los hombros de Kate- creo que los dejaré descansar, si quieren, mañana los paso a buscar para acompañarlos al hospital…

-¿Por qué no te quedas?- preguntó Allan y Kate y Rick se miraron y luego lo miraron a él.

-Allan…- comenzó a decir Rick.

-Me siento seguro con él en casa…- dijo mirando a su madre.

-¿Dónde dormirá?- preguntó Kate súbitamente nerviosa.

-Conmigo no… ¿quién es su pareja?

-Allan…- dijo Kate.

-Yo puedo arreglarme en el sillón…- intervino Rick.

-Lo cual sería una gran tontería… si ustedes son una pareja, ¿por qué dormirían separados?

-No vivimos juntos…

-Pero si él se queda… ¿lo dejarás aquí tirado?

-Bueno… no…- dijo Kate y miró de costado a Rick, que sonreía divertido.

-Me voy a dormir… ¿me despiertan mañana temprano?- dijo el chico luego de levantarse.

-Con el desayuno listo…- dijo Rick y le guiñó el ojo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando hasta que vieron la puerta de la habitación de Allan cerrarse y luego ella giró para mirarlo a él…

-¿Acaso han hablado de esto a mis espaldas?

-¿Estás loca? ¿Qué piensas que le dije? ¿Quiero abrazar a tu madre para dormir?

-No… bueno… ¿vamos a dormir?

-Con gusto…- dijo él y la siguió hasta la habitación…

* * *

Se cercioró de cerrar bien la puerta, sin hacer demasiado ruido y empezó a cambiarse en silencio. Rick, que se había quitado el pantalón y la camisa, la esperaba en la cama…

Kate se puso su pijama y se abandonó a sus brazos, sintiendo los labios de él en su frente, tiernos…

-Es maravilloso poder dormir contigo… así… sin escondernos…

-Mientras que solo quieras dormir…

-Esta noche sí… aunque si me lo pidieras…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Parece que nada te alcanza…

-Contigo no… pero digamos que puedo hacerme a la idea de que solo dormiremos hoy… y estoy agradecido…

-Me da mucha pena ver que Allan está sufriendo…- dijo ella luego de un rato de silencio.

-Bueno, es lógico teniendo en cuenta de que se trata de su papá… ¿acaso tú no estás mal?

-Más por él que por Harry… escucha… yo no le deseo mal a nadie, pero siempre supe que Harry podía terminar así… digamos que hace años me hice a la idea de que esto podía suceder…

-Entiendo… descansa…- le dijo y besó sus labios con ternura.

Kate cerró los ojos con placidez y trató de no pensar, estaba demasiado cansada y sabía que si su mente comenzaba a funcionar a esas alturas, entonces no podría descansar…

Se despertó entre besos, unas cuantas horas después, el sol amenazaba con salir de un momento a otro y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar… se sentía en el cielo…

-Hey…- dijo él mientras besaba con dedicación su cuello y sus hombros- siento haberte despertado… te miré dormir un rato y no pude contenerme… eres adictiva…- le dijo y la vio sonreír.

-De todas formas tenía que despertarme…- dijo desperezándose y mordiéndose el labio cuando él jugueteó con su boca por sobre su pecho, encima de su pijama- hey… ¿qué habíamos dicho?

-Lo siento…- dijo él y levantó las manos en señal de rendición antes de inclinarse y volver a besar su pecho por última vez.

Ella lo tomó de la cara y lo besó húmedamente, sus cuerpos entrelazados por debajo de la sábana, deliciosamente…

-Bien… arriba…- dijo él y se levantó, dejándole ver que se había quedado con las ganas de seguir con ella.

Kate sonrió y se levantó para ir al baño, pensó que una ducha le vendría muy bien…

* * *

Cuando Rick llegó a la cocina, se encontró con Allan que ya estaba levantado, desayunando…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó.

-Me desperté hace un rato, pensé que dormirían un rato más…- le dijo el chico y siguió con su tazón de cereales con leche.

-¿Tomas café? Le haré uno a tu mamá…

Allan sonrió y sacudió la cabeza y Rick se quedó mirándolo sin comprender…

-¿Sabías que mi madre no tomaba café en casa? Solo compraba de vez en cuando… si no podía desayunar y estaba apurada…

-A tu mamá le encanta el café… o al menos le encantaba…

-Pienso que le recordaba al pasado… a ti… y ahora ha vuelto a tomar…

-Me alegra…

-A mí también…- dijo y se puso otra vez a comer.

-¿Descansaste?

-Algo dormí…- dijo y sonrió cuando vio salir a su mamá cambiada, lista para ir con él a ver a su padre…

Desayunaron juntos y luego salieron para el hospital…

Se encontraron al médico que salía de verlo…

-Con ustedes quería conversar…- dijo el hispano.

-¿Todo está bien?- preguntó Kate.

-Pasó la noche sin sobresaltos, y eso es bueno… cada momento que pasa es importante… y cada minuto que pasa hace que sea más fácil que se reponga… le hemos hecho transfusiones… ahora está estable… pero no se siente del todo bien… pidió de hablar con su hijo…

-¿Está consciente?- preguntó Kate.

-Sí… se despertó hace un rato, cuando lo revisaba…

-Iré a verlo…- dijo Allan.

-Señora…- dijo el médico y su cara cambió.

¿Pasó algo más?

Su marido… su ex marido… está un poco afectado… creemos que sería bueno que lo viera un terapeuta… habla de que quiere morirse… y yo… quería avisarle, por lo que pueda decirle a su hijo…

Sí, gracias…- dijo Kate y salió disparada hacia la habitación…

* * *

 **Bueno, no quiero hacer comentarios ni adelantar nada... espero que les guste como ha seguido esta historia. Gracias por estar ahí, leyendo! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Kate sacudió la cabeza levemente cuando volvió a observar, por enésima vez la pintura patética que tenía enfrente…

Harry, aún todo cableado y débil, tomaba de la mano a su hijo, que había apoyado su cabeza sobre la cama y se mantenía en silencio…

Habían llorado juntos, él le había hablado de las posibilidades casi nulas de que pudiera sobrevivir y por suerte, aún teniendo en cuenta el sufrimiento que le estaba causando a su hijo, Allan le había podido decir que lo amaba y que de alguna manera, se arrepentía de no habérselo dicho antes…

Kate bufó, salió un segundo para tomar aire y se encontró a Rick preocupado afuera…

-¿Cómo está?

-Ya hizo su descargo… el pobre Allan está muy triste… pero pudo decirle lo que quería…

-¿No pudiste pararlo?

-No podía ponerme a gritar… pero lo hubiera hecho…

-Bueno… ya está hecho…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza él…

Un momento después, Allan salió de la habitación algo cabizbajo y le pidió a Kate que entrara, al parecer, Harry quería decirle algo…

Kate miró a Rick, que extendió los brazos para reconfortar un poco al chico y entró…

-Harry…- dijo en voz baja, al lado de la cama.

El hombre abrió los ojos y sonrió con suavidad…

-Amor…- le dijo y Kate apretó los dientes, no iba a soportar eso.

-Harry…

-Quiero pedirte perdón… sé que no me queda mucho…

-¿Tú sabes?- le dijo Kate algo molesta.

-Por supuesto…- insistió.

-Los médicos dicen todo lo contrario…

-Estuve hablando con Allan…

-Sí… los escuché…

-Y ahora quiero pedirte perdón a ti por todo lo que te he hecho…

-Te perdono…- dijo ella aún molesta- pero saldrás de esta y volverás a hacerme enojar…

-Ojalá…

-Harry… necesitas ver a un terapeuta… el médico me dijo que…

-El médico no sabe cómo me siento…

-¿En qué te has metido? Esto no fue un ataque al corazón… el stress del trabajo… te balearon, Harry…

-Mientras menos sepas mejor…

-¿Estás metido en algún lío? ¿Crees que podrías estar en peligro por eso?

-Me metí con gente pesada… pero no quiero mezclarte en esto… tú siempre fuiste… distinta… honesta, honrada…

-Lo que debe ser…

-Perfecta…- dijo y estiró su mano para acariciar la de ella.

-Harry… ya basta… te dije que te perdonaba, así te quedas tranquilo, pero la verdad es que no quiero saber nada contigo… quiero que estés bien, que mejores, por Allan y por ti… pero no hay nosotros, sería bueno que fueras haciéndote la idea…

-¿No tienes ni un poco de lástima? ¿ni un solo buen recuerdo?

-Ya que lo mencionas… lástima… sí, un poco… ¿buenos recuerdos? Casi ninguno… pero no te culpo a ti solo… también es mi culpa…

-Yo te amo, Kate… te lo he dicho no hace mucho… pero estás demasiado ciega con ese escritor para darte cuenta…

-No me sirve que me ames ahora… en caso de que sea así… me has hecho mucho daño y de eso no hay retorno… además, creo que mis sentimientos también deberían contar... ¿verdad?

-¿Por mi aventura con esa chica?- dijo y rió trabajosamente.

-Destrozaste mi proyecto familiar y también mi autoestima… en el primer momento te odié, luego me di cuenta de que era lo mejor… y cuando me reencontré con Rick tengo que decir que te lo agradezco…

-¿Realmente estás enamorada de ese tipo?

-Mucho… a veces pienso que no deberíamos habernos separado nunca…

-Bueno… supongo que me quedé sin chances…

-Así es… te vuelvo a repetir, yo no quiero que te pase nada… si puedo ayudarte lo haré, pero no por amor, sino por Allan… ¿me dirás en qué te metiste?

-No… mejor no…

-Bien…- dijo y palmeó su mano con suavidad antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

-¿Cómo está?- dijo Allan levantándose de un salto cuando la vio.

-Está bien… descansando…

-¿Puedo volver a entrar?

-Sí… pero déjalo descansar un poco…- dijo y vio cómo su hijo asentía y se encerraba en la habitación otra vez…

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó con incredulidad Rick.

-Está metido en algo… lo que tiene Harry no es depresión, es miedo…

-¿De morirse?

-De que lo maten…

-¿Puedes ayudarlo?

-No… no quiso decirme nada… lo único que se me ocurre hacer es ponerle custodia… otra cosa… sería imposible…

-Al menos haz eso… también por Allan…

-¿Crees que podrían tomársela con él?

-No tenemos idea de con quién se metió tu ex… podría pasar cualquier cosa…

-Es cierto, Dios mío… me muero si le pasa algo a Allan…- dijo Kate y Rick la apretó en sus brazos.

-Todo estará bien… pero debes pedir que lo protejan…

-Lo haré…

* * *

Un par de días después, luego de mucho hablar para convencer a Allan, Kate consiguió que él no lo visitara a toda hora a su padre, cuando iba, ella lo acompañaba. Harry permanecía recuperándose y estaba custodiado por agentes de la policía…

Harry estaba agradecido, pero aún tenía miedo, lo que significaba que se había metido con algún personaje bastante feo… y eso le daba bastante inquietud a Kate.

Rick prácticamente vivía con ellos, Allan no tenía problemas con eso y Alexis también estaba de acuerdo. A veces se reunían a cenar y trataban de distenderse, el chico, a pesar de la preocupación estaba más entero, sabiendo que su papá se salvaría… después de todo…

Para levantarle el ánimo, Alexis había decidido llevarlo al cine y Rick le había preparado una cena romántica a Kate…

-Me encanta disfrutar de estos momentos contigo…- le dijo él acariciando su cabello, suavemente, mientras se abrazaban en el sillón.

-He estado muy nerviosa estos días… es bueno poder tranquilizarme un rato y olvidarme del mundo…- le dijo y se inclinó sobre él.

-¿Quieres decir que…?- le dijo él y arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿No quieres?

-¿No estás con tu período? Quiero decir…

-No… no…- dijo y ahora fue su turno de arrugar el entrecejo.

-Pensé que sí… siempre lo estás a esta altura del mes…

-Tienes razón… pero… no… ni siquiera he tenido síntomas… y se me olvidó completamente…

-¿Quieres decir que…? ¿tienes un atraso?

Kate se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo…

-Pues…- dijo con terror- sí… como de… una semana…

-Dios…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le dijo mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

-Calmarnos un poco…- dijo él, intentando respirar profundamente.

-¿Cómo se hace eso?

-Tú lo has dicho… has estado nerviosa… Alexis me ha contado que eso afecta el período menstrual… y tú has pasado por muchos nervios…

-Rick… soy un reloj suizo… se me ha pasado con tanta cosa, pero soy muy regular…

-¿Tú crees que podrías…?

Kate lo miró y se tapó la boca con la mano, asustada…

-Por favor… ni siquiera lo digas…

-Pero…

-Sería una catástrofe…- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Una hermosa catástrofe…

-Me da mucho miedo pensar en eso, Rick… lo siento… tengo más de 40 ya… esto no es una tontería… sin mencionar que podría complicarse y podría terminar muriendo, también hay altas posibilidades de que el bebé no sea… no sea un bebé normal… y no quiero ponerme a discriminar… ni siquiera estoy pensando en mí… sino en Allan… en Alexis y en la vida complicada que les dejaríamos…

-Es cierto…- dijo Rick con tristeza- yo estoy contigo… tratemos de pensar en lo que haremos… si esto se confirma, digo…

* * *

 **Bueno, salimos de un problema y nos metemos en otro... ¿o no? Veremos como sigue! Gracias por leer!** **Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Kate se reclinó sobre la silla del médico. El hombre observó su ficha médica y se quedó pensativo…

-La escucho…

-Tengo un atraso, doctor…

-Entiendo… ¿se ha hecho algún test de embarazo?

-Sí, y me dio negativo…

-Haremos los análisis entonces…

-¿Usted cree que podría estar embarazada?

-¿Usted lo cree?

-Bueno, yo siempre he sido regular… muy regular y tengo casi 10 días de atraso…

-¿Usted se cuida, Kate, con su pareja?

-Sí…

-¿Ha estado con alguna situación de stress?

-Bastante… sí…

-Bueno… entonces lo veo poco probable… digo, si me dice que toma precauciones y está pasando por situaciones de stress es muy probable que…

-Doctor… hubo una vez que pudimos no habernos cuidado lo suficiente… y situaciones de stress tengo siempre, soy policía…

-El panorama es otro entonces… bueno… como le dije, haremos los estudios…

-¿Y si estoy embarazada?

-Deberá tomar sus decisiones… ¿usted no quiere tener más hijos?

-Digamos que ya tengo uno y ha pasado mucho tiempo, y ya tengo más de 40 años y…

-Muchas mujeres tienen hijos a esa edad…

-Eso me dicen todos… pero sabemos que a partir de los 35 los riesgos aumentan… yo no quiero traer un hijo al mundo que tenga que sufir...

-Es cierto lo del riesgo… igualmente, Kate… yo dejaría todas las elucubraciones de lado hasta estar segura del embarazo… le repito, entre tanto stress, y una sola vez que no se ha cuidado bien, no es que estemos hablando de un positivo…

-Tiene razón… ¿de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

\- ¿Para tener los resultados? Un par de horas… si se hace el estudio ahora…

-Bien… sí… lo haré…- dijo Kate con resolución.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, Kate entraba a su casa y dejaba su abrigo a un costado para poder atender su móvil que sonaba…

-Hey…- le dijo a Rick y sonrió a medias.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿cómo fue todo?

-Me hice los estudios, en un rato tengo que pasar a buscarlos…

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… un poco más tranquila… pero ansiosa también…

-¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía o me echarás como cuando te ofrecí acompañarte al médico?

-Lo siento… yo…

-¿Me abres la puerta?- le dijo él y ella sonrió.

Kate cortó la comunicación y abrió la puerta para sumergirse en los brazos de él. La verdad era que lo necesitaba cerca y que se había arrepentido de no permitirle que la acompañase… pero era tanto lo que habían hablado esos dos últimos días, desde que se habían dado cuenta del atraso, que ella sintió que sería mejor ir sola…

-Así que en un rato tienes que volver…

-¿Me acompañarás?- le dijo con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-¿Me lo permitirás?

-Por supuesto… perdóname, Rick… en ningún momento te quise hacer a un lado… solo… necesitaba un poco de aire…

-Lo entiendo… y fue difícil controlarme para no ir igual, aunque te enojaras… porque yo también estoy ansioso…

-Tú quieres un bebé… ¿verdad?

-Si tengo que ser honesto, sería hermoso poder tener un hijo contigo… eres la persona con quien más me hubiese gustado que sucediera… pero todo lo que dijiste… tienes razón… quizá ya se pasó un poco el momento…

-Sí…- dijo ella con tristeza.

-El hecho es que aún no sabemos lo que ocurre, así que será mejor esperar…- dijo y masajeó sus hombros con ternura.

Se quedaron un rato tranquilos y cuando salían, Kate recibió la llamada del jefe de Harry que quería hablar con ella…

-Capitán…- le dijo- tengo un turno médico en unos minutos, si usted pudiera esperarme…

-Por supuesto, te espero, Kate…- le dijo el hombre y Kate y Rick se miraron algo preocupados.

* * *

No quisieron abrir el sobre antes de llegar a ver otra vez al médico, preferían, aunque fuera algo sencillo, tener su palabra y no fijarse por propia cuenta…

El médico abrió el sobre y observó el resultado…

-Es negativo… no hay embarazo…- dijo y los miró.

-Bueno…- dijo Rick y apretó la mano de Kate.

-Creo que por un lado, fue mejor… ¿entonces? ¿el atraso?- preguntó Kate.

-Probablemente se deba a un problema de nervios, estaremos atentos, si el próximo mes no hay período, tendremos que hacer otros estudios… podría tratarse de menopausia precoz… o podría no ser nada… lo importante es que bajes el nivel de ansiedad…

-Lo intentaré…- dijo Kate y ella y Rick salieron del consultorio.

Él se quedó en silencio durante todo el trayecto a su casa, ella le prometió llevarlo y luego pasar por la comisaría a entrevistarse con el Capitán…

-Hey… ¿estás enojado?- le preguntó cuando estacionó frente a su edificio.

-No… pero aunque no me sentía tan cómodo con la idea, me había hecho una mínima ilusión…

-Por algo no sucedió…- le dijo y lo tomó de la cara- más allá de todo lo que hablamos, quiero decirte que me pasa lo mismo…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si hubiese podido elegir con quién tener un hijo, lo habría tenido contigo… hubiese sido maravilloso…

-Es verdad…- le dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Por suerte cada uno pudo tener el suyo y ahora nos tocó el turno de ser felices… con ellos y juntos…

-Tienes razón… lo más importante fue que se nos diera otra oportunidad…- dijo él.

-Me quedaría aquí contigo toda la noche, pero quiero saber qué ocurre con Harry… te llamaré luego…- le dijo y él la besó y se bajó.

* * *

Cuando Kate llegó a la comisaría, se dio cuenta por la cara del Capitán que no había buenas noticias…

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó.

-¿No te dijo en qué se había metido?

-Me dijo que era mejor no saberlo…

-Ya lo creo…- dijo el hombre preocupado.

-Capitán…

-Kate… voy a serte sincero…- le dijo y la vio asentir- cuando tú y él se divorciaron, respiré con alivio…

-Capitán…

-Los conozco muy bien a ambos y sé que son muy distintos… él no es malo, pero sabemos como es… no puedo hablar mucho de lo que sucedió, pero estamos tratando de solucionarlo, aunque la solución es complicada…

-Programa de protección…

-Algo así… es complicado...

-¿Tanto?- preguntó ella.

\- Te diré una sola cosa: trata de personas...

-Entiendo…- dijo ella y sintió que temblaba levemente.

-Kate… yo… lo siento por Allan… pero su vida corre peligro… realmente...

-Tendremos que hacernos a la idea… sé que Allan lo sufrirá, pero entenderá que no hay otra solución… gracias por hacérmelo saber…

-De más está decir que esto es un secreto, por favor no lo compartas…

-Bien… gracias Capitán…

-Se te echa de menos por aquí, Capitana… pero si vuelves, temo por mi trabajo…- le dijo y le sonrió antes de que ella se fuera…

Cuando Kate salió de la comisaría, sintió ganas de ponerse a llorar, estaba cansada de los problemas y las presiones…

-Hey…- le dijo a Rick no bien se subió a su auto.

-Hey… ¿llegaste a casa?

-No… aún no… escucha… ¿quieres que te pase a buscar? Quisiera que pases la noche en casa…

-Sí… por supuesto... ¿estás bien?

-No… la verdad es que no…- dijo ella y suspiró luego de cortar.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	26. Chapter 26

**La verdad es que me ha costado horrores sentarme a escribir. Estoy bastante triste y me está costando asimilar todo esto que ocurre con la serie, simplemente no quiero que pase pero no puedo hacer nada, solo dedicarme a escribir... todavía me queda algo de inspiración, espero no perderla... Aquí va el capítulo, espero que les guste!**

 **Capítulo 26**

Castle no dijo nada cuando se subió al auto de ella. La veía crispada, nerviosa y no se atrevía a preguntar…

Finalmente, cuando casi llegaban, se animó…

-¿Pasó algo con Allan?

-No… bueno, no directamente…

-¿Harry?

-Sí…- dijo ella y lanzó un suspiro.

-¿Es grave?

-Bastante…

-¿Le pasó algo?

-No estoy segura de querer hablar de eso ahora…- le dijo y lo miró.

-Bien… ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Estar cerca de ti…- dijo ella con la voz un poco más suave.

-Eso puedo hacerlo…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Bien…- dijo ella.

Llegaron a la casa y encontraron una nota de Allan avisándoles que llegaría después de cenar, porque estaba en casa de un amigo estudiando…

-Me alegra que se esté tomando la escuela un poco más en serio…- dijo él.

-Es cierto…- analizó ella, que todavía estaba un poco ausente.

-¿Qué tal una ducha reparadora? Podríamos quitarnos la pena, la rabia… todo…

-Fueron muchas cosas y siento que esto no se termina…- dijo encaminándose al baño.

Rick la vio preparar todo y comenzar a quitarse la ropa en silencio. Se dio el lujo de contemplarla mientras él mismo se desvestía a unos pocos metros de ella.

La escuchó suspirar cuando el agua comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo y se apresuró para entrar allí con ella…

Rick la tomó en sus brazos y se mantuvieron así, en silencio, un buen rato… dejando que el agua los acariciara, los limpiara…

-Quiero ser feliz…- dijo ella y aunque fue muy bajo él la oyó.

-Por supuesto… todos lo queremos…

-Pero… genuinamente lo digo…- dijo ella y separó la cara de su pecho para mirarlo- necesito ser feliz… no lo he sido casi nada… solo de a ratos, sobre todo este último tiempo… pero siempre hay complicaciones… complicaciones que no se terminan nunca…

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?

-¿Además de que me di el susto de mi vida pensando que estaba embarazada y que a pesar de desearlo, ambiguamente no quería que pasara?

-Me refiero a lo de Harry…

-Está muy complicado… tendrán que hacerlo desaparecer… porque corre peligro… y también nosotros, si no se lo llevan pronto…

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿protección de testigos?

-Sí…- dijo ella con pesar, la idea de no verlo más le resultaba atractiva, pero también estaba Allan…

-Tendremos que hablar con Allan…

Kate lo miró por entre la cortina de agua y sonrió con calidez. Rick era más un padre para Allan que el suyo propio…

-Lo haremos… espero que lo entienda…- dijo ella.

-Es un chico maduro… no creo que no pueda comprender… sobre todo si de eso depende la seguridad de su papá y la de nosotros…

-Por supuesto… pero también está la reacción que tuvo cuando se enteró de que estaba internado… no lo sé… Allan es maduro, pero lo veo raro, sin rumbo…

-Está en una etapa difícil, como adolescente y también en su vida… confía en él…

-Créeme que lo hago…- dijo ella y lo abrazó.

Rick deslizó sus manos por la espalda de ella con suavidad. Era más una caricia que una señal de apoyo. Luego se separó, tomó el gel de ducha y ambos se enjabonaron…

Un rato después salieron y Rick le ofreció preparar algo para que ambos comieran…

* * *

Como aún quedaba un rato para comer, luego de hablar con Allan, Rick se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos. La caricia era tierna, pero a la vez sugerente y Kate se dio cuenta de sus intenciones…

-Rick…- le dijo y él la interrumpió.

-Sé que probablemente te sientes agobiada, sin ganas, pero te pido una oportunidad… quiero hacerte olvidar de todo… quiero que nos olvidemos del mundo… seamos felices durante un rato…- le dijo sobre los labios y Kate sintió un escalofrío recorriendo todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué no daría ella por un rato de felicidad, otro más, aunque fuese pequeño?

Ella asintió y cuando lo tomaba de la mano para llevarlo a la habitación, Rick la detuvo y la besó largamente, moviéndose sobre ella, que había quedado atrapada contra la mesada…

-¿Aquí?- le preguntó ella con incredulidad.

-Aquí… sí…- dijo él y luego de volver a besarla, perdió sus labios en su cuello mientras deslizaba su pijama y ropa interior hacia abajo para que todo resultara un poco más fácil…

Kate gimió placenteramente momentos después, cuando lo sintió en ella y luego lanzó una carcajada. Él la miró a los ojos y se contagió de su alegría…

-Realmente me haces olvidar de todo lo malo…- le dijo ella y él asintió.

-Eso es porque te amo…- le dijo y siguió besándola.

-No sé qué hubiese sido de mi vida si no nos reencontrábamos…

-No tienes que pensar en eso, porque no fue así… el destino así lo quiso y nosotros hemos ayudado dándonos una oportunidad…

Kate sonrió y cerró los ojos cuando él reanudó sus movimientos, haciéndola perder la cabeza…

Todo se tornó algo borroso y terminaron mirándose a los ojos hasta que ella comenzó a temblar al alcanzar el clímax y él la siguió, segundos más tarde…

Rick la besó tiernamente mientras ambos se reponían y luego la ayudó a bajar de la mesada para comenzar a recoger su ropa… ambos se sentían algo incómodos de estar desnudos, sobre todo porque Allan volvería en un rato…

* * *

Comieron tratando de no tocar ningún tema álgido. Allan no se sorprendió cuando al llegar encontró a Rick. No lo diría nunca directamente, pero le agradaba que su madre tuviera buena compañía y fuera feliz…

La vio algo seria cuando les preparó un café a ambos y se sentó frente a él…

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó, sobre todo mirando a Rick, que estaba seguro no le ocultaría nada.

-Necesito hablar contigo…- le dijo Kate y el chico asintió.

-Dime…

-Se trata de tu papá…

-¿Le pasó algo?- preguntó algo alarmado.

-No… no… pero está metido en algo muy complicado…

-¿Corre peligro?

-Él solo no… todos nosotros…

-¿Nosotros?- repitió Allan tratando de asimilarlo.

-Está metido en algo bastante oscuro y le han ofrecido hacerlo desaparecer…

-¿Te refieres a darle nueva identidad?

-Exacto…

-No…- dijo Allan y fijó su vista en un rincón de la sala.

-Y cuanto antes sea, mejor…- le aseguró Kate- cada minuto que pasa es vital, para él y para nosotros…

-¿Dices que no lo veré más? No… no quiero…

-¿Prefieres que le pase algo y perderlo?

-Lo estoy perdiendo de todos modos…

-Allan…- intervino Rick- sé lo que sientes…

-No… no tienes idea…- dijo el chico con enojo.

-Me refiero a que nadie quiere pensar en no ver más a un familiar… pero de la muerte no hay retorno, de esta manera, quizá podríamos estar seguros de que está bien, que vive… que está a salvo…

-Sí…- dijo muy bajo Allan y Kate se levantó del sillón y se agachó frente a él.

-Es lo mejor que podemos desearle… créeme, si hubiese otra salida…

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Tú no quieres quitártelo de encima?

-Si sólo se tratara de mí, por supuesto… tú conoces la historia tan bien como yo… pero estás tú… y te juro que no hay otra salida…- le dijo ella con tanta seriedad que Allan no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir…

-¿Cuándo será todo esto?- le preguntó.

-Supongo que mañana…- dijo Kate.

-¿Puedo despedirme de él?

-Mientras no sea algo demasiado evidente…

-¿Y luego qué? ¿Dirán que se murió?

-Probablemente…

-Y tendré que fingir que estoy de duelo…

-Así es…

-Bien… pero quiero verlo antes…

-Por supuesto…- dijo Kate y miró a Rick más aliviada.

* * *

 **Bueno, veremos como sale todo esto. Prometo seguir actualizando mientras tenga algo de tiempo, muchas gracias por las reviews, aunque no pueda contestarlas por ahora! Y gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

Allan se dejó caer en el sillón apesadumbrado, no había llorado, sabía que no quería hacerlo, pero sentía como si volviese de enterrar a su padre…

Obviamente saber que estaba vivo y bien era mucho más importante que seguir viéndolo, sobre todo si el peligro era tal como le habían dicho…

-¿Tú crees que nosotros estamos aún en peligro?

-No, no creo… supongo que nos mantendrán vigilados un tiempo, y cuando vean que no hacemos nada que los pueda preocupar, nos dejarán en paz…- dijo Kate y despeinó su cabello.

-Me siento agobiado, mamá… últimamente he sentido cosas extrañas, por un lado quiero mucho a mi papá, a pesar de que nunca me he llevado bien con él, pero por otro, siento como si no verlo nunca más fuera bueno…

-Es que lo es, Allan…

-Quiero decir, bueno para mí… creo que nunca me hubiese llevado bien con él, tenemos pensamientos muy distintos…

-Lo siento…- dijo Kate sintiéndose culpable.

-Sé que tú lo elegiste, pero sin él yo tampoco sería yo…- dijo y besó su mejilla.

-¿Cuándo has crecido tanto?- le dijo ella y lo abrazó brevemente, porque sabía que él se incomodaría.

-¿Rick?

-En su casa…

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… me dijo que tenía que hacer algo, creo que quiso darnos espacio…

-Es un buen tipo…

-Lo es…- dijo Kate y sonrió, sin poder ocultar su enamoramiento.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Qué esperas para proyectar con él?

-¿Proyectar?

-No lo sé, mamá… casarse, vivir juntos…

-Allan…

-Sé que a papá le dijiste que desearías no haberte distanciado nunca de Rick, porque era el hombre de tu vida…

-¿El te lo dijo?

-Yo te escuché… y sé que quizá se lo dijiste con la intención de que entendiera que no querías nada con él…

-Allan…

-Pero yo veo que Rick y tú están bien, se quieren, ¿qué más esperan?

-Nada… ¿qué se yo? Creo que estamos bien… y no es fácil ensamblar una familia…

-¿Lo dices por mí?

-Por ti, por Alexis…

-Alexis es más grande, además, yo creo que piensa como yo…

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

-Porque a veces estamos charlando y me dice que está muy satisfecha de que ustedes se hayan reencontrado…

-Bien… eso es bueno…

-¿Por qué desperdiciar una buena oportunidad para ser feliz?

-No creí que la estaba desperdiciando, Allan…

-Yo creo que estás perdiendo tiempo… más del que perdiste cuando te separaste de él…

-Pues yo creo que no tanto… nosotros estamos muy bien… pero nos respetamos nuestros espacios, somos adultos, no como cuando nos enredamos, que también éramos adultos pero no teníamos tanta experiencia… ahora, cada uno sabe lo que quiere, eso es lo mejor que puede pasar…

-¿Qué es lo que él quiere?

-Que seamos felices… hacerme feliz…

-¿Y tú, mamá? ¿Qué quieres?

-Lo mismo…- dijo y se quedó pensativa un momento.

-Bien, lo dicho, para mí tendrían que comenzar a pensar en un futuro…- dijo y Kate sonrió, la idea tampoco era una locura…

* * *

El resto del día fue tranquilo, Kate pasó por su trabajo, tratando de retomar su vida normal, pero lo que había hablado con su hijo quedó en su cabeza dando vueltas todo el tiempo.

Rick la llamó dos o tres veces para interesarse por Allan y cómo estaba luego de la despedida…

Cuando Kate entró esa tarde a su casa otra vez, dispuesta a preparar algo para ambos y quizá invitar a Rick a cenar con ellos, Allan estaba terminando de vestirse y ella achicó los ojos al verlo arreglarse un poco más de lo normal…

-¿Adónde vas?- le preguntó directamente, casi sin poder soportar la curiosidad.

-Unos amigos me invitaron al cine… hoy estrenan una película que quiero ver…

-¿Amigos?

-Amigos y amigas…- dijo Allan y se sonrojó.

-¿Tienes una cita?

-No, mamá… pero si te preguntas si va una chica que me interesa, sí… así es y no me sigas preguntando porque no te diré nada más…

-Está bien…- dijo Kate y sintió una punzada de nerviosismo- prométeme que te cuidarás…

-Lo haré… siempre lo hago…- dijo y luego de ponerse su chaqueta, besó su mejilla y antes de irse.

Kate se puso cómoda, y cuando comenzaba a pensar en preparar algo de comer, se sorprendió cuando escuchó el timbre…

Rick levantó una botella de vino y unas cajas de comida thai…

-Creí que me habías dicho que tenías que escribir hoy…

-Tenía que hacerlo… algo hice, pero escuché por ahí que te quedarías sola y quise venir a acompañarte…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-¿Allan?

-Llamé cuando no habías llegado, me dijo que estaba por salir…

-Entiendo…- dijo Kate y besó sus labios mientras tomaba la botella para dejarlo pasar.

Se sentaron a comer, relajados y trataron de no hablar demasiado de lo que ocurría, ambos sentían que estaban saturados de los problemas…

* * *

Luego del café, Rick vio que Kate se tensaba un poco y decidió indagar, no quería causarle molestias y quizá estaba cansada y no se atrevía a pedirle que se fuera…

-¿Estás bien? De pronto te pusiste seria…- le dijo y ella lo miró un momento, casi ausente.

-Estoy bien…

-¿Quieres que te deje descansar? Sólo quería acompañarte un rato, pero si estás…

-Rick…

-Dime…

-Hoy tuve una conversación con Allan que me dejó pensando…

-Suele pasar… a mí me ha pasado mucho con Alexis…

-Sí, pero esta… realmente me ha hecho pensar…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Pasó que como siempre… me paso la vida queriendo controlar todo… porque si todo está controlado entonces no surgen problemas ¿verdad?

-Bueno, sí… tú eres así…

-Pues… quizá sea un buen momento para hacer algún proyecto… algo que nos haga bien… que nos haga felices…

-Yo estoy dispuesto…- dijo él, que no quería aventurarse en lo que ella estaría pensando, no podía imaginárselo.

-Hace un tiempo, cuando Alexis y Allan se conocieron… hablaste de vivir juntos…

-Sí, bueno… pero me dijiste que era muy rápido y que quizá era difícil el tema de ensamblar las familias… y yo lo entendí…

-Rick…- dijo y se llevó la mano al pecho, como si le costara algo de trabajo expresarse- yo… a mí me gustaría que intentáramos convivir…- dijo y él abrió más los ojos.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí… muy en serio…

-Pues… vivamos juntos…- dijo y se inclinó hacia adelante, capturando sus labios con felicidad…

* * *

 **Parece que se viene la convivencia, menos mal que a Kate se le abrieron los ojos. Veremos como sigue. Gracias por leer y por los comentarios, aunque no pueda contestarlos, me hacen muy bien! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Kate tragó saliva y sonrió nerviosa antes de tocar el timbre en la casa de Rick. La casa de Rick que ahora se convertiría en su casa… la decisión ya estaba tomada y todos habían estado de acuerdo, felices…

Sin embargo ella se sentía como una adolescente. Estaba alterada, sentía pequeños calambres en su abdomen, todas manifestaciones físicas de su nerviosismo.

Llevaba dos maletas, una suya y otra de Allan, que había tenido que salir, otra vez, dejándole ese halo de misterio, aunque ella intuía que se trataba de una cita…

Cuando él abrió la puerta, Kate abrió la boca, sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía. Él vestía un traje oscuro y hasta tenía corbata. Llevaba una rosa roja en la mano y Kate se sintió desubicada en sus jeans y su chaqueta de cuero negra.

-¿Qué haces?- pudo articular.

-Te recibo como corresponde…- dijo él y le hizo una reverencia, impidiéndole que levantara ambas maletas y entregándole la rosa con un beso suave en los labios.

Kate entró al loft y lo escuchó cerrar la puerta, una vez que dejó las maletas dentro.

-¿Alexis?- preguntó mirando hacia todos lados, la casa estaba en penumbras, suavemente iluminada.

-Te dejó un beso, tuvo que irse a no sé donde… me prometió que uno de estos días comeríamos los cuatro juntos para festejar la mudanza… y quise aprovechar que Allan tampoco estaría para ofrecerte algo especial…

-Rick…- dijo ella y lo tomó del cuello, mordiéndose el labio, todo el nerviosismo había quedado en el olvido.

-Realmente todo esto es muy importante para mí…

-Para mí también…- dijo ella y sonrió, apoyando su frente sobre la de él.

-¿Le dejaste tus llaves a Allan?

-No… me olvidé, supongo que me llamará o tocará el timbre…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Bien… mejor… quiero decir... así estaremos despiertos...

-No volverá tarde, eso espero…

-¿Así que tenía una cita?

-¿Te lo dijo a ti?

-No… pero no hay que ser Einstein… hablé con él esta tarde y estaba más simpático que nunca…

-¿Quieres decir que mi hijo no es simpático?

-Quiero decir que a los hombres se nos nota muchísimo cuando nos hemos fijado en una chica…

-¿A ti se te nota?

-¿Te parece que no?- le dijo y alzó las cejas.

Kate dejó escapar una carcajada suave y él la tomó de la mano.

-Ven aquí…- le dijo y ella lo siguió, casi en las sombras, hasta la habitación.

Todo estaba prolijamente ordenado y había otra rosa sobre la cama… Kate le sonrió con ternura cuando él giró y abrió la puerta del vestidor para mostrarle todo el espacio que había hecho para ella…

-Me costó un poco, pero había ropa que hacía siglos que no usaba… la dejé en la cochera, haré una donación…

-Me parece bien… si en realidad no la usas, no me gustaría que te desprendieras de nada por mi culpa…

-Lo único que necesito en este momento para poder ser feliz es a ti…- le dijo y la apretó entre sus brazos.

Kate se quedó un momento allí, sumergida en sus brazos y en su perfume y luego apartó la cara y besó sus labios.

-¿Esas dos maletas son las únicas que traerás?

-No… ¿cómo se te ocurre? Una es mía y la otra de Allan… ahí vino lo indispensable, pero nos mudaremos, Rick… traeremos unas cuantas cosas más… ¿te molesta?

-No… de hecho creí que tú eras la que tenías reparos… la que no quería hacer todo tan rápido y por eso dejabas cosas en tu casa…

-Mi casa es esta ahora…- le dijo y él sonrió y suspiró audiblemente.

-Lo es…- dijo y acarició su cara- casi no puedo creer que estés aquí…

-Te amo…- le dijo ella y sonrió.

* * *

Rick la tomó de la mano y la llevó al baño. Kate sonrió sorprendida cuando vio las velas encendidas alrededor de la bañera y algunos pétalos de rosa flotando en el baño, del que salía un agradable olor a flores…

-¿Y esto?- dijo ella y alzó las cejas.

-Para ti… creí que estarías cansada luego del trabajo y la mudanza… así podrás relajarte…

-¿Vendrás conmigo?

-En cuanto termine de cocinar… intento hacerte tu comida favorita…- le dijo con orgullo.

-Rick…

-Relájate…- le dijo y deslizó la chaqueta hacia atrás para poder quitársela.

-Espera…- le dijo cuando él se iba con la chaqueta en la mano.

-Dime…

-Esto… es demasiado… quiero decir… me encanta… pero también me shockea…

Rick la miró con preocupación, tal vez se había excedido en su afán por hacerla sentir bien…

-¿No quieres tomar el baño?

-Escucha…- le dijo aflojando el nudo de su corbata- todo esto es increíble, pero lo único que necesito ahora, es a ti…- dijo y lo vio sonreír.

-Lo que yo planeaba era…- le dijo él tratando de explicarse.

-Ahora…- insistió ella- te diré qué haremos… ahora te quitarás la ropa, compartirás el baño conmigo, haremos el amor y luego te ayudaré a terminar de cocinar para los dos…- le dijo sobre los labios y Rick sintió que las piernas se le aflojaban, por un momento creyó que ella se asustaría y saldría corriendo…

-Es… una muy buena idea…- dijo mientras ella deslizaba sus manos hacia abajo y lo acariciaba con intención.

Rick se olvidó de sus planes, de su traje, de la comida y del resto del mundo cuando ella comenzó a desvestirlo y a besar cada milímetro de piel que iba descubriendo. Quería tomar la iniciativa, pero aunque la idea había sido siempre sorprenderla, el sorprendido era él, no por lo que ella hacía, simplemente, sino por la reacción que había tenido…

Y cuando ella se cansó de besarlo, lo hizo sentar en el borde de la bañera y se alejó un poco para comenzar a desvestirse…

Kate lo miró con intensidad cuando la última prenda de ropa interior cayó al suelo y él sonrió, deleitado, sin poder dejar de observarla…

-Parece mentira que hace un tiempo eras tú la que no quería que la viese así…- dijo y ella sonrió.

-Ya deja de hablar…- le dijo y se acercó a él, que se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano para que ambos pudieran entrar a la bañera.

El agua tibia los recibió y se pasaron un buen rato acariciándose y hablando bajo hasta que las cosas se pusieron intensas y terminaron agitados, uno en brazos del otro, y también satisfechos…

* * *

Kate le sonrió con complicidad y él perdió sus labios en su cuello húmedo.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó él en voz baja.

-Ahora sí… un poco…- le dijo.

-Bien… terminemos de preparar la cena…- le dijo y se puso de pie para alcanzarle una bata nueva que había comprado para ella.

Kate se envolvió en la bata, que tenía bordada su inicial y sonrió cuando vio que él tenía una idéntica.

Se enfocaron en la cena y ella le enseñó un par de secretos sobre su plato favorito.

Al terminar de cenar, Kate tomó su maleta y acomodó un poco su ropa y sus cosas en la habitación y algunas cosas de Allan en la habitación que Rick le había preparado. Luego se cambió, había elegido ponerse algo lindo pero no demasiado sugerente, sobre todo porque Alexis y Allan podrían llegar en cualquier momento…

Cuando salió del baño, sus ojos se posaron en Rick, que la esperaba acostado en su cama…

Sintió una emoción indescriptible, era como si estuviese parada a punto de pasar el umbral de una puerta en la que ella sabía que sería muy feliz…

Lo vio hablando por teléfono y descubrió que era con Allan… se acercó en silencio, tratando de prestar atención…

Cuando Rick cortó, ella se acomodó a su lado.

-¿Era Allan?

-Sí… está en camino… llegará en un rato… estaba muy simpático…- le dijo y lanzó una risita feliz.

-Bien…- dijo Kate y se inclinó para besar sus labios- lo esperaremos…

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y la abrazó con ternura- espero que le guste su habitación… seguramente podrá agregarle los detalles que desee…

-Y tenemos que hacerle una copia de las llaves…- recordó Kate.

-Claro…- dijo Rick y la tomó de la cara- bienvenida, amor…- le dijo y Kate sintió que las palabras acariciaban su corazón…

* * *

 **Bueno, esto está cada vez mejor, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Nos vemos en el próximo! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

-Buenos días…- le dijo Rick no bien abrió los ojos porque se encontró con que ella ya estaba despierta y lo miraba con ternura.

-Hey…

-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Perfecto…- dijo ella y sonrió, para luego inclinarse y besar sus labios con suavidad- ¿y tú?

-Todo esto es como un sueño…- dijo él en voz baja y ella sonrió- ¿tienes que levantarte ahora mismo?

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella batiendo sus pestañas, interesada.

-Adivina…- le dijo él y se acomodó sobre ella, rozándola con suavidad, testeando su necesidad.

-Bueno… tampoco es tan tarde…- dijo ella y suspiró cuando él acarició con sus labios su cuello.

Kate dio un respingo cuando escucharon golpes en su puerta y Rick inspiró hondo y alzó la voz…

-¿Quién es?- preguntó.

-Soy Allan…- dijo el chico detrás de la puerta.

-Pasa Allan…- dijo Kate y Rick se acomodó a su lado.

-Disculpen… es que… Alexis se encerró en el baño y… estoy un poco apurado…

-Pasa… adelante…- dijo Rick y sacudió la cabeza sonriendo cuando el adolescente pasó frente a ellos y se encerró en el baño.

Kate lo miró con resignación y Rick sonrió.

-No te preocupes…- le dijo- conozco el tema de Alexis… ella piensa que vive sola… tendré que hablar con ella.

-No es necesario que la hagas sentir incómoda en su propia casa…

-Tendremos que aprender a convivir, Kate… no está mal aclarar algunas cosas…

-Está bien…- dijo y sonrió cuando Allan pasó delante de ellos, dormido, todo despeinado, casi sin mirar.

-Buenos días…- dijo Rick divertido.

-¿Puedo dormir un rato más?

-Media hora… mientras preparo el desayuno, sino llegarás tarde a la escuela…

-Bien… sí…- dijo el chico como un autómata mientras trataba de apurarse para llegar a su habitación.

Kate se tapó la cara con las manos. Todo se sentía raro, pero ella estaba bien… distendida, a pesar de todo, a pesar de siempre querer controlar cada detalle…

Rick volvió a su posición sobre ella y cerró los ojos cuando sintió que sus labios se colaban por el escote de su pijama…

-Rick…- jadeó casi sin poder controlarse cuando él llegó a destino, brindándole a su pecho toda la atención que necesitaba.

-Tengo todo casi listo para el desayuno…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo mientras presionaba su erección contra sus piernas.

Kate se sorprendió de lo rápido que todo sucedió. El silencio era casi total y ella apenas podía respirar cuando lo sintió parte suya. La sensación era increíble y Kate no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar hasta morder su hombro para sofocar un grito, cuando llegó al máximo placer…

Rick la besó dulcemente mientras ambos se reponían y la abrazó un momento, sabía que el tiempo corría y no le quedaba mucho tiempo para hacer varias cosas…

-Wow…- dijo ella tratando de acomodar su ropa, que había quedado toda desordenada.

-No podía dejar de hacerte el amor en nuestra primera mañana juntos…

-Pero… no es la primera…

-Es la primera de nuestra convivencia…

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Tú crees que seremos felices?

-¿Tienes dudas? Sino no me hubiese mudado…- dijo ella y él asintió.

-Si quieres quédate en la cama, iré a preparar el desayuno…

Kate se estiró un poco pero decidió comenzar a prepararse, le esperaba un día largo, pero se había despertado de la mejor manera…

* * *

Cuando entró a la cocina, él terminaba de preparar unos pancakes y los apilaba en un plato, mientras procuraba conseguir la miel de maple y la crema batida.

-Se ve delicioso…- dijo ella y sonrió contenta- ¿le avisaste a Allan?

-Está terminando de vestirse…- dijo Rick y le guiñó el ojo.

-Buenos días…- dijo Alexis bajando las escaleras rápidamente con unos libros en la mano.

-Aquí tienes café…- dijo Rick y le extendió una taza a ambas.

-¿Qué tal la primera noche de convivencia?- dijo y soltó una risita al ver que Kate se tenía de color morado ante una mirada bastante sugestiva de su padre- no quiero detalles… veo que todo está bien…

-Sí… muy bien…- dijo Rick y alzó las cejas.

-Me alegra…

-Buenos días…- fue el turno de Allan de saludar, antes estaba demasiado dormido para hacerlo.

Se sentaron todos a desayunar y quedaron en cenar todos juntos otra vez.

-Escucha, Al…- dijo Alexis y él chico la miró, sin comprender, aún estaba dormido- siento haberte hecho pasar un mal momento hoy con lo del baño… no estoy acostumbrada a compartir… pero si veo que estás despierto te dejaré pasar antes, así después puedo tomarme mi tiempo…

-Bien… sí, gracias…- dijo el chico.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a la escuela? Me queda cerca de una entrevista que tengo dentro de un rato…

-¿Y me verán llegar contigo?- dijo con cara de terror.

-Bueno… no saben quién soy… no tienen por qué pensar mal… pero si te incomoda…

-Créeme, nada será peor que cuando mi padre me llevaba hasta la mismísima puerta, en su patrulla…

-Oh, Dios… un desastre…- dijo Alexis y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Exacto…- dijo y tomó su chaqueta- ¿vamos?

-Está bien…- dijo y le guiñó un ojo a su padre, para luego pasar una mano por el cabello de Allan.

-Hey… no me despeines…- se quejó el joven.

-Que les vaya bien…- dijo Kate luego de recibir un beso en la mejilla de ambos.

Rick y Kate miraron la puerta cuando se cerró y luego sonrieron.

-Parece que se llevarán bien…- dijo Kate.

-Ya lo hacen…- dijo Rick y ella asintió.

-Me alegra… estoy muy contenta con que esto esté saliendo…- dijo y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

-¿Te vas?

-¿Quieres un segundo round? Créeme que si no fuera tan tarde me quedaría

-Estoy seguro de que sí… ¿puedo pasarme un rato por la comisaría?

-Te aburrirás…

-Con solo mirarte me alcanza…

-¿Quieres decir que irás a fantasear conmigo mientras me miras?

-Es una opción… pero ahora no me hace falta fantasear, porque te tengo para mí…

-Machista…

-¿Acaso no es cierto?

-Nos tenemos… querrás decir…- dijo ella divertida y él asintió.

-Como sea… en un rato me tendrás por ahí… ayudaré un poco y luego vendré a encargarme de la comida para la noche…

-Podemos pedir algo… así no trabajas…

-¿Bromeas? Me encanta cocinar para ti, y para la familia…

-Bien… a mí también me gusta que cocines para mí y para nuestra familia…- dijo y sintió un escalofrío- me voy…

-Nos vemos en un rato…- dijo y ella sonrió antes de irse.

Rick sonrió soñador. Ahora tenían una hermosa familia. Cerró los ojos y se permitió soñar. Él había tenido una hija, ella un hijo ¿no sería bueno planear en tener uno de ambos?

Sacudió la cabeza, Kate no había tomado bien lo de su atraso el mes anterior. Pero la realidad era que él no había podido dejar de pensar en eso desde que había ocurrido… seguramente como no era algo planeado, había sido como un balde de agua fría, pero si lo hablaban, ¿acaso era imposible hacerla cambiar de idea y que pudiesen intentarlo?

* * *

 **La convivencia comenzó muy bien, ¿creen que Rick arruinará las cosas si le plantea a Kate la idea de tener un hijo juntos? Veremos lo que sucede. Nos vemos en el próximo, gracias por leer!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

Kate lanzó una carcajada alegre y dejó su copa de vino. Alexis y Allan se miraron con complicidad cuando vieron las miradas entre su padre y su madre.

Rick se perdió en sus ojos, fantaseando, sin decir nada, habían hablado de varias cosas durante la cena, pero nada relacionado con aquello que a él le venía ocupando sus pensamientos últimamente…

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella, algo ajena a la mirada de sus hijos y más atenta a la de Rick.

-Nada… solo pensaba… nada importante…

-Bien…- dijo Kate y se levantó- ¿alguien me ayudará a levantar los platos, mientras yo los lavo?

-Yo lo haré… creo que deberíamos turnarnos… es lo más justo…- dijo Alexis.

-Es una buena idea…- dijo Kate y miró a Rick, que asintió. El que no estuvo muy contento con la idea fue Allan, y Kate lo supo, pero lo dejó, para ver qué hacía.

-Yo nunca he lavado los platos…- dijo Allan y Alexis lo miró sin comprender.

-Tampoco necesitas un posgrado…- dijo con algo de acidez.

-Es cierto, me siento algo culpable, Allan sabe hacer muchas cosas de la casa, pero los platos, no los ha lavado…- intervino Kate.

-Aprenderé…- dijo algo incómodo.

-Me parece bien…- lo alentó Rick.

-Lo intentaré mañana…- dijo y se sintió más aliviado. Kate sonrió y Alexis se sintió satisfecha.

* * *

Terminaron con los quehaceres y Alexis se quedó mirando televisión con ellos mientras Allan se encerraba en su habitación para chatear con alguien a quien no quiso nombrar… aunque Kate sabía que se trataba de una chica que le interesaba…

Se hizo bastante tarde y cuando Alexis bostezó y se excusó para irse, Kate y Rick decidieron ir a dormir también…

Kate se cambió y lo esperó en la cama, Rick se dio una ducha y salió del baño en bóxers para ponerse una remera arriba…

Ella lo observó y sonrió cuando él se acostó a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó y él la miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué pasa con qué?

-Te conozco Castle… sé que en algo andas… o al menos, en algo anda esa cabecita…

-Es cierto, no puedo negarlo… pero por ahora prefiero no compartirlo… aunque, quédate tranquila, no es malo…

-¿Acaso no confías en mí?

-No es eso… es algo… delicado… y no quiero parecer ansioso…

-¿Delicado? Ahora sí que me has dejado tranquila…

-Está bien… te lo diré pero prométeme que no saldrás corriendo…

-Lo intentaré…- dijo Kate algo nerviosa.

-He estado fantaseando con que tengamos un hijo juntos…

-Rick…

-No, no… escúchame Kate… por ahora es sólo una fantasía… pretendía charlarlo contigo… sé que el mes pasado nos llevamos un pequeño susto, pero yo hablo de hacerlo bien… de consultar a un médico, de asegurarnos de que todo esté controlado…

-Es imposible controlar todo… especialmente mi edad…

-Sin embargo, tengo entendido de que hay menos peligros si tú ya has tenido un hijo… pero no me hagas caso, no importa… creo que es sólo una expresión de deseo… desde que te conocí creí que podría suceder y ahora que estamos tan bien… no importa… no te preocupes…- dijo y besó sus labios.

Kate se quedó pensativa y Rick se sintió culpable, no pretendía tirarle semejante bomba y esperar que no estuviese nerviosa e incómoda…

-Kate…- le dijo luego de un momento y ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo, estaba como distraída- creo que no hice bien en decirte lo que me pasa… quiero decir… es bueno que podamos hablar de todo, pero quizá no era el momento…

-No es eso… Rick… a mí me encantaría poder decirte que sí, emocionarme contigo, ilusionarme incluso, pero la verdad es que tengo miedo… eso no puedo negártelo…

-Olvídalo… fue como una locura… no quiero causarte incomodidad… nunca fue mi intención…

-Deja de disculparte, Rick… ¿crees que yo no fantaseé con eso cuando estuvimos juntos hace tiempo? ¿crees que no se me ocurrió pensarlo cuando nos reencontramos y nos dimos cuenta de que todavía nos unían cosas, sentimientos? Además… no es que tengamos mucho tiempo para pensarlo…

-Kate…

-Digo… siento que tengo pensarlo ahora, porque no podré arrepentirme luego… no quiero que me pase…

-Bien…

-Lo pensaré…- le dijo y él sonrió, algo aliviado, no esperaba esa reacción de ella, cuando se lo decía creyó que ella saldría corriendo y que lo trataría de loco, pero su confesión con respecto a haber pensado en eso lo dejaba más tranquilo.

Kate giró, dándole la espalda y Rick la abrazó por detrás. Apoyó su cara sobre el cabello de ella y cerró los ojos dispuesto a descansar. Ella suspiró luego de un buen rato, todavía despierta…

Tardó bastante en dormirse, pero no se movió, disfrutaba de que él la tuviese así, abrazada, protegida…

* * *

Al día siguiente se despertó en la misma posición en la que se había dormido y no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir la erección matutina de Rick en su espalda baja…

Giró en redondo y lo observó dormir un momento… él lucía tranquilo, feliz… y ella también lo estaba… se inclinó para besar su cuello y hundió su nariz allí, aspirando su aroma… Rick se frotó deliciosamente contra ella, a la altura de su abdomen y abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días…- le dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Hey…- dijo él y la apretó en sus brazos.

-Prepararé el desayuno…

-Yo puedo hacerlo…- insistió él.

-Yo quiero hacerlo hoy…- dijo ella y luego de besar sus labios, se levantó.

Alexis ya estaba en la cocina cuando Kate llegó. Se complementaron y al rato tenían todo listo…

-¿Sabes si Allan está listo?- le preguntó.

-Se levantó antes que yo… seguramente estará por bajar…

-Bien…- dijo Kate y le sonrió a Rick, que entraba.

Allan se reunió con ellos y Kate se excusó, diciendo que Lanie la había llamado por una pista del caso en el que trabajaba…

* * *

Entró en la morgue lo más rápido que pudo y Lanie se asombró de verla tan temprano, sin haberle avisado que pasaría…

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, Capitana?- le dijo sonriente y Kate se mordió el labio.

-Castle quiere tener un hijo…- le soltó y Lanie abrió la boca.

-Bien… esas cosas pasan cuando una pareja tiene planes en común…- dijo solamente.

-Lanie… a mí me encantaría… pero tengo mucho miedo…

-Lo sé… me lo dijiste el mes pasado cuando tuviste ese atraso…

-Exacto…

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces…siento que no tengo tiempo para decidirme y tengo miedo de arrepentirme si decido no hacerlo…

-Kate…

-Lanie… Rick es el hombre de mi vida… estoy feliz de estar con él, los chicos se llevan muy bien… y… sería increíble tener nuestro propio hijo…

-¿De qué tienes miedo?

-No lo sé… de que salga mal… de que el niño tenga problemas de salud… de condenarlo por un capricho…

-Lamentablemente eso no se puede controlar… y sabemos que las posibilidades aumentan cuando aumenta la edad… pero también podría salir bien… el tema es decidir si quieres correr el riesgo…

-Lo sé…

-Me gustaría poder decirte algo que te deje tranquila… pero tienes razón en temer… y también en querer cumplir con ese sueño…- le dijo y la abrazó con cariño.

-Gracias, Lanie… supongo que deberé pensarlo bien…

-Si me necesitas, aquí estoy…- dijo la médica y la observó irse.

Kate llegó a la comisaría y no se dio respiro con el trabajo. Necesitaba tomar aire, sentía que el tema la estaba asfixiando…

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa al atardecer encontró a Rick jugando a la play con Alexis y Allan. Se sintió cómoda, en su casa, todas esas sensaciones nuevas le llegaban muy hondo…

Por un momento se permitió pensar en Harry y preguntarse cómo era que había pensado en que podría ser feliz a su lado… recordó que más que la posibilidad de la felicidad con Harry, había sido su reloj biológico…

-No preparamos nada porque queríamos pedir pizza…- dijo Rick en una pausa, cuando le cedió su turno a Allan para ver si podía derrotar a Alexis.

-Como quieran… yo no estoy muy segura de querer comer… estoy exhausta…- dijo y pateó sus zapatos altísimos.

-¿Un día largo?- le preguntó Rick.

-Interminable…- dijo y cerró los ojos cuando sintió los dedos de él en sus hombros, masajeándola hábilmente- ¿qué hay de ti?

-Fue bueno… escribí durante casi todo el día… me puse a jugar cuando los chicos llegaron…

-Bien…- dijo caminando hacia su habitación con él detrás.

-¿Te preparo un baño?- le preguntó hablándole al oído.

-Creo que eso estaría bien…- dijo e hizo un esfuerzo por apartar las manos de Rick de sus hombros para poder mirarlo.

-De verdad te ves cansada…- dijo él acariciando sus facciones.

-Quería que supieras que sigo pensándolo…- dijo ella y él se perdió en sus ojos.

-Kate…

-Sólo eso…- dijo ella y sonrió…

* * *

 **Bueno, quiero aclararles que de ninguna manera me gustaría mostrar a una Kate histérica, que quiere tener un hijo pero a la vez no quiere solo porque es complicada, sino a una mujer que ya pasó determinadas etapas y ahora que comienza una nueva, no teniendo tanto tiempo para tomar decisiones, se siente algo acorralada por sus sueños y por sus miedos. Espero que puedan entender su forma de sentirse... gracias por seguir esta historia!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

Kate sonrió al entrar al que se había convertido en su nuevo hogar y encontrar a Allan tomando un vaso de leche y unas galletas mientras chateaba con su móvil.

-Hey…- dijo el chico sin levantar la vista de la pantalla- volviste temprano…

-Bueno, sí… creí que te gustaría, sabiendo que ni Alexis ni Rick estarían…

-Que me gusta, es cierto, pero ya no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí… no soy un niño pequeño…

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo Kate y se sentó a su lado y besó su mejilla luego de despeinarlo un poco. Allan era un chico que no vivía cuidando su apariencia física y esa era una de las cosas que a Kate le hacía sentir que todavía era un niño.

-¿De qué quieres hablarme?

-¿Hablarte? ¿De dónde sacas eso?

-Que tú salgas temprano del trabajo para encontrarte conmigo no es común… supongo que algo tienes en tu cabeza… algo que quieres hablar conmigo…

-Es… es gracioso que me conozcas tanto…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Adelante… dime…- dijo Allan y sorpresivamente para su madre, dejó su móvil a un costado.

-Quería… quería comentarte algo que hemos estado pensando con Rick y… todavía no está decidido, digamos que… lo estoy pensando, porque es algo complicado…

-¿Se van a casar? Eso no es tan complicado…

-No… no hablamos de eso… no…- dijo y revolvió su manos mirándolas, algo incómoda- Rick me dijo que le gustaría tener un hijo… y…

-¿Un hijo?- dijo Allan que claramente se había sorprendido del comentario.

-Bueno… sí… digamos que en otro momento hubiese sido una gran idea… es lo que ocurre cuando una pareja está bien, se quiere y querría formar una familia…

-Y este sería un hijo de ambos…- concluyó Allan.

-Sí, bueno… no es que Alexis y tú dejen de ser importantes…

-No… claro…- dijo pensativo.

-Pero… digamos que yo tengo algo de miedo… por mi edad… y tampoco quisiera que tú estuvieses molesto conmigo…

-Mamá… yo ya soy grande… no te diré que estoy bailando de emoción, pero no me opondría porque entiendo que como tú dices, son decisiones que uno toma cuando es feliz y quiere formar una familia con la persona que ama…

-¿Piensas que todavía tengo edad para ser madre otra vez?

-Eso es algo que tienes que sentir tú… para mí eres la mejor madre que me pudo enviar el destino… no creo que puedas ser distinta con otro hijo… y la verdad es que… no creo que sea sólo mi aprobación la que quieres… ¿verdad?

-No… bueno… también hay otras cosas… mis miedos son una muy importante…

-Como te dije, yo no me opondré… y creo que serías una madre increíble, como conmigo…

-Gracias…- dijo y lo abrazó con ternura.

Kate se fue a duchar y luego preparó la cena para ambos. De vez en cuando, aunque echara de menos esas pequeñas reuniones que se armaban cuando estaban junto con Rick y Alexis, le gustaba tomarse tiempo para compartir con Allan… había crecido demasiado rápido y Kate sabía que en cualquier momento comenzaría con sus salidas, sus novias y a pasar menos tiempo en su casa… había que aprovechar que todavía eso no sucedía…

Luego de mirar juntos una película y de que Kate intentara, sin éxito, de preguntarle sobre sus intereses amorosos, decidieron irse a dormir…

Kate sabía que Rick volvería tarde y decidió que no lo esperaría, porque al otro día sería difícil afrontar el trabajo si no descansaba bien…

Entre sueños logró sentir sus manos acariciándola con suavidad y sus palabras en el oído…

-Ya estoy aquí, cariño… te amo…- le dijo él y luego se quedó dormido, abrazado a ella…

* * *

Al otro día, Kate tuvo que irse temprano y le dejó una nota con el desayuno para que no la echara tanto de menos, Rick le había prometido quedarse todo el día escribiendo y seguramente descansaría un buen rato antes de levantarse para estar más fresco y descansado…

El día se hizo largo, pero por suerte no tuvo que volver tarde a su casa. Se moría de ganas de estar con Rick, compartir momentos que esos días se le habían negado, por las ocupaciones de ambos…

Había pensado mucho, quería hablar con él sobre el proyecto de tener un hijo y sintió que la oportunidad estaba cerca… ninguno de los dos podía tomárselo con ligereza…

Lo encontró en su escritorio, tipeando, abstraído por sus ideas y sonrió, él no la había oído llegar…

Cuando Rick levantó la vista sonrió ampliamente, sorprendido y contento de verla…

-Hey…- dijo ella y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, besando sus labios con ternura y aceptando el abrazo de él.

-No te oí llegar… estaba enfrascado en un diálogo…- dijo y hundió su nariz en el cuello de ella.

-Eso es bueno…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por sus caricias.

-Estoy contento de haber aprovechado el día… ¿cómo te fue a ti?

-Muy bien… caso cerrado…- le dijo ella y buscó sus labios con los de ella.

-Bien… ¿estás muy cansada?

-No tanto… sólo… quiero olvidarme del trabajo un poco… pensar en otras cosas…

-¿Otras cosas?- dijo deslizando una mano por el costado de su pierna, tentativamente.

-También esas cosas…- dijo y alzó las cejas con interés.

-Muy bien…- dijo y besó su cuello otra vez, húmedamente.

-¿Podemos hablar un poco?- le dijo ella, no podía sacarse todas las ideas que rondaban en su cabeza.

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y ella supo que tenía toda su atención.

-Todos estos días… estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste…

-Kate… no…- dijo él sintiendo que la culpa lo invadía.

-Tranquilo… yo… necesitaba asimilar mis sentimientos… tú sabes que me daba mucho miedo… pero por otro lado también muchas ganas…

-Kate…

-Lo cierto es que si pudiéramos hacerlo bajo determinadas condiciones… me gustaría intentarlo…

-¿Intentarlo?

-Lo que quiero decir, Rick… es que me encantaría que intentemos tener un hijo juntos… lo más pronto posible… no es que esté desesperada, pero el tiempo apremia…- dijo con algo de nervios y él la miró un momento, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Quieres… quieres que tengamos un hijo?

-Quiero que lo intentemos, bajo algunas condiciones…

-¿Qué condiciones?

-Primero y principal, bajo supervisión médica… antes y durante… y otra cosa… tiene que ser rápido… porque si tardamos, empezaremos a hablar de intentar con métodos de fertilización y no quiero…

-¿No quieres?- Rick estaba recibiendo demasiada información y había cosas que se le escapaban.

-Me refiero a que si no podemos, a pesar de intentarlo, será la señal para que nos demos cuenta de que no tenía que ser…

-Entiendo…- comprendió finalmente él.

-¿Entonces? ¿qué me dices?

-¿Vamos a empezar ahora mismo?- le dijo él con una sonrisa emocionada.

-Primero tendríamos que hablar con un médico, sacarnos todas las dudas… y luego lanzarnos a esto…

-Mañana…- dijo con resolución Rick y ella sonrió.

-¿Hablaste con Alexis? Quiero decir… ¿le dijiste algo?

-No… no me atreví… creí que esto se quedaría en una conversación nada más…

-Yo sí hablé con Allan…

-¿Todo bien?

-Todo muy bien… usando palabras de él… " _no estoy bailando de la emoción pero entiendo que estas son decisiones que uno toma cuando está en pareja y quiere formar una familia_ ".

-Me alegra…- dijo él y la tomó de la cara para mirarla a los ojos.

-A mí también…

-Me haces muy feliz, Kate…

-Escucha, Rick… yo no sé que saldrá de todo esto… pero me ilusiona la idea de intentarlo… siempre y cuando las cosas sean lo más controladas posibles…

-Estoy de acuerdo…- le dijo él y sonrió- ¿qué tal una ducha rápida y unas caricias antes de que lleguen los chicos?

-Mmmm… ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-Algo menos de una hora…- dijo mirando su reloj.

-Bien… no perdamos tiempo…- dijo ella y lo tomó de la mano para que se apurase, mientras ambos se reían a carcajadas.

* * *

 **Bueno, la decisión parece tomada, veremos si se concreta o no! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por seguir esta historia!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

Kate y Rick salieron pensativos de la entrevista con el médico. Él quería decir algo, pero tampoco estaba interesado en alterar la tranquilidad y la forma reflexiva en que Kate se mantenía caminando…

Se subieron al auto y Kate arrancó sin decir nada. Rick la vio temblar levemente y apoyó su mano con suavidad sobre su rodilla…

Unos metros después, un semáforo los hizo detener y Kate bajó la vista y suspiró.

-¿Estás bien?- se animó a preguntar él y ella negó con la cabeza.

-No… lo siento…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que conduzca yo?- le preguntó.

-No… no…- dijo y al arrancar, buscó un lugar para estacionarse.

-Kate…

-Tengo miedo, Rick…- le dijo ella con sinceridad.

-Lo sé… pero todo estará bien… y si no estás convencida…

-Convencida estoy, por eso tengo miedo…- dijo y Rick vio que algunas lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos.

-Bien… tomémoslo con calma…

-Sí… claro…- dijo Kate y trató de sonreír.

-Escucha, Kate… el médico nos explicó paso por paso todo lo que tendremos que hacer… debes comenzar con las vitaminas y en un par de semanas podríamos comenzar a "practicar", pero si por algún motivo decides que prefieres dejar todo esto de lado, quiero que sepas que lo comprenderé… te apoyaré en todo…- le reafirmó.

-Lo sé… te amo, Rick… y siento hacerte pasar por todo esto…

-No tienes nada de qué lamentarte… tengo muy en claro que es algo que te está afectando… y yo, antes que cualquier otra cosa… te amo y quiero que estemos bien… nos ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí y no quiero desechar mi felicidad por algo que nos haga tambalear… lo primero aquí, somos tú y yo…

Kate dejó caer algunas lágrimas y se tomó un momento para pensar… Rick supo que ya había dicho lo suyo y esperó pacientemente su respuesta…

-No debería sorprenderme la forma en que me cuidas, pero es increíble como siempre tienes las palabras justas… lo que acabas de decirme es exactamente lo que necesitaba oír…- dijo y lo vio suspirar aliviado.

-Bien… me alegra…- dijo él y sonrió- ¿vamos a casa?- le sugirió.

-Pero antes pasaremos a comprar las vitaminas…- dijo y se inclinó para capturar sus labios con dulzura y agradecimiento.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa, encontraron a Alexis y Allan charlando y aunque sabían de dónde venían, fueron discretos y no preguntaron, sabían que cuando Kate estuviese lista, les comentaría lo que había sucedido…

Rick había hablado con Alexis y ella había tenido una muy buena actitud, diciéndole que los apoyaría en la decisión de tomaran. Kate estaba muy agradecida y desde ese punto, por suerte no había ningún conflicto…

-¿Todo bien?- optó por preguntar Alexis mientras cenaban todos juntos.

-Sí… por suerte sí…- dijo Kate todavía algo nerviosa.

-Bien…

-Pero ¿fueron al médico?- Allan no pudo contenerse de preguntar.

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo Rick y asintió.

-Aclaramos dudas y me dio vitaminas y algunos estudios para comenzar a intentarlo…

-¿Entonces, está decidido?- preguntó Alexis con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…- dijo Rick, tratando de ganar tiempo.

-Sí… aunque eso no quita que lo sigamos pensando… pero está casi decidido…

-Lo que Kate quiere decir es que estuvimos hablando y tenemos muchísimas ganas, pero que no nos obstinaremos si nos damos cuenta de que no es posible…

-Eso está muy bien…- dijo Alexis.

-Sí…- agregó Allan y siguieron comiendo, charlando de cosas intrascendentes.

Un rato más tarde, decidieron ir a dormir, para no complicarse con los horarios del día siguiente y Rick se quedó mirando como Kate tomaba su primera ronda de vitaminas antes de acostarse a su lado…

Se reunieron en un abrazo y él aspiró el aroma de su cabello…

-Aún sigue pareciéndome increíble que estemos así, juntos…

-Ya te acostumbrarás… y te arrepentirás, también…- dijo ella y soltó una risita.

-Eso nunca…- dijo él y la apretó en sus brazos.

-Por supuesto que no, era una broma… si de algo estoy segura es que ni tú ni yo nos arrepentiremos nunca de estar juntos…

-Menos mal… ya creí que te estabas arrepintiendo…

-Para nada… el destino así lo quiso cuando te tiré todo el café encima, el día en que nos reencontramos…

-Exacto…- dijo él y buscó sus labios para besarla.

Kate suspiró en sus labios y comenzó a sentir que las caricias, al principio tenues y cariñosas se transformaban en más intensas…

Lo dejó hacer un buen rato, disfrutando de esa intimidad casi nueva que compartían, ahora que vivían juntos y lo vio detenerse cuando estaba sobre ella, su erección frotándose contra su abdomen en forma suave, como pidiendo permiso…

-Lo siento… no sé si estás de humor… quiero decir… fueron muchas presiones el día de hoy y…

-Estoy bien…- le dijo ella y sonrió al ver la cara de alivio en él.

-¿Entonces… quieres?

-Por supuesto… si hay algo que me relaja luego de un día complicado es hacer el amor contigo…

-Es terapéutico…- dijo él algo divertido.

-Lo es… totalmente…- dijo ella y lo atrapó del cuello para poder besarlo profundamente.

-Pero… ¿estás bien?- le preguntó luego del beso Rick y ella lanzó una carcajada.

-Yo estoy bien, ¿tú estás bien?- le dijo y él se quedó mirándola.

-Sólo intento cuidarte…

-Lo sé, Rick… y te lo agradezco, pero no desconfíes si te digo que estoy bien… todo esto es trascendental en nuestra vida, pero no quiero estar pensando en eso cada minuto…

-Está bien…- dijo y se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Vamos a hacer el amor o no?- le preguntó directamente.

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo y se sumergió en el cuello de ella mientras su pelvis se movía suavemente, con intención de entrar otra vez en carrera.

Kate bajó su mano y lo acarició para ayudarlo. Lo escuchó suspirar ante sus atenciones y Rick se enfocó en besar su pecho, haciendo lo necesario para hacerla perder la cabeza…

Con lo último que le quedaba de fuerza de voluntad, Rick se colocó protección, recordando lo que el médico les había dicho y luego, simplemente no pudo detener más su deseo y la escuchó gemir roncamente, buscando mayor velocidad en él…

Kate fue quien primero llegó al clímax y mordió el hombro de él para no gritar y él la siguió a los pocos segundos, deleitado por sus sonidos derivados del placer que él le había causado…

Se recostaron abrazados un momento, y luego decidieron vestirse, para no sentirse incómodos si tenían alguna visita durante la noche o se quedaban dormidos en la mañana…

Kate se quedó dormida casi enseguida y Rick se quedó pensativo, acariciándola casi sin darse cuenta…

De repente se sintió algo nervioso. ¿Acaso él la había presionado con todo el tema de tener un hijo? La decisión estaba tomada, eso era cierto, pero… ¿y si pasaba algo y las cosas no salían bien?

Rick cerró los ojos y recordó toda una conversación con su madre en la que la actriz le explicó lo buenos que eran los pensamientos positivos para lograr buenos resultados en todos los aspectos de la vida…

De pronto pudo visualizar un hermoso bebé de cabello castaño y ojos color miel en brazos de Kate…

No… nada podía salir mal… tenía que estar seguro de eso… y así fue como se quedó dormido, con una sonrisa apacible, serena y sobre todo, convencida…

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

Kate puso los ojos en blanco cuando escuchó a Rick jadeando a su lado. Era un hermoso día primaveral y Kate había decidido salir a ejercitarse y correr un poco en el Central Park…

Por supuesto, Rick había decidido acompañarla, pero luego de un rato todo se había complicado porque él no podía seguirle el ritmo…

-No puedo creerlo, Rick…- dijo mientras se detenía despacio, para no hacerlo tan abruptamente- te dije que no estabas en condiciones de correr así…

-Yo estoy en buen estado…- protestó él, sintiendo herido su orgullo.

-No lo dudo, pero respiras mal y eso hace que te canses más rápido cuando corres…

-Lo siento…- dijo él y se dejó caer en un banco, demasiado agitado.

-Terminaré mi circuito y te vendré a buscar en un rato… ¿te quedas aquí?

-Sí… tomaré un poco de aire y sol…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Rick la vio alejarse, sus ojos a la altura de sus muslos que enmarcaban su parte favorita de ella… sacudió la cabeza, se sentía un idiota… ella tenía razón… él sabía que no podría seguirle el ritmo… pero lo intentó… quiso hacerlo…

A pesar de su desilusión, Rick pensó que era mejor no poder seguirle el ritmo cuando corría que no poder seguírselo en la cama, por ejemplo… allí sí que las cosas eran parejas… intensas… y no tan tranquilas como él podría haberse imaginado…

Se preguntó si aquel tema que los venía manteniendo alertas estaba igual de sólido que hacía unas semanas, cuando ella había comenzado a tomar sus vitaminas…

Tácitamente habían acordado no hablar demasiado, para no ponerse ansiosos y ahora era como si hubiesen olvidado el tema… pero tarde o temprano, volvería a salir y él esperaba que ella no hubiese cambiado de idea…

Rick llamó a su hija para hacer algo de tiempo y luego de una charla que le hizo olvidar un poco la ansiedad, la vio aparecer, caminando despacio por donde se había ido…

-¿Tardé mucho?- preguntó Kate luego de darle un trago a su botella de agua y se sentó a su lado.

-Casi nada…- dijo él y sonrió.

Kate puso su cara hacia el sol y Rick se quedó mirándola.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella al ver que él seguía observándola.

-Nada…- dijo y trató de enfocar su mirada en otro lado.

-Rick… ¿estás enojado?

-¿Enojado? Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lanzarme sobre ti y cumplir con todas mis fantasías ahora mismo… y son varias…

-Oh, vamos…- dijo con incredulidad- estoy toda transpirada, mi cabello es un desastre y mi ropa…

-Te queda increíblemente bien… tan ceñida que te marca todo el…- dijo él gesticulando con las manos.

-Castle…- dijo ella algo avergonzada- eres un pervertido…- agregó mordiéndose el labio para no sonreír, a pesar de la incomodidad, muy en el fondo, se sentía halagada.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Como si nunca hubiésemos transpirado juntos…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

Kate sacudió la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Eran otras circunstancias… créeme… en mis fantasías, hacemos exactamente lo mismo, la diferencia es que en lugar de transpirar antes, ya comienzas transpirada…

-Dijimos que nos aguantaríamos sin tocarnos estos días, antes de comenzar la "práctica"- dijo gesticulando con las manos y él asintió.

-Quizá es por la falta de "práctica"- él imitó sus movimientos- que estoy tan desesperado…

-Ah… pobrecillo… ¿crees que yo lo estoy pasando mucho mejor?

-Por lo menos estás con tu período…

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver? ¿crees que entonces no tengo ganas de hacer el amor contigo… además ya no lo tengo… duró unos días, hasta ayer…

-¿Entonces…?

-Nada… faltan unos días para que realmente haya posibilidades de algo… hay que esperar…

-¿Cuánto?- preguntó Rick como si fuera un niño pequeño y caprichoso.

-Unos días, no lo sé… tres, cuatro…

-Eso es una eternidad…- dijo él y sacudió la cabeza.

-Pasará rápido, ya lo verás… ahora vámonos, tengo que ducharme e ir un rato a la comisaría…

-¿Pasará rápido? No… no lo creo…- dijo Rick y ella lanzó una carcajada y tiró de él para que se movieran.

* * *

Kate entró a ducharse y cuando estaba por salir, se sobresaltó al sentirlo junto a ella, muy cerca, tratando de no ir demasiado lejos pero dejándole saber que había deseo, y mucho…

-Rick…- jadeó ella, momentáneamente perdida en sus caricias.

-Ya lo sé, tienes que irte y no deberíamos hacer nada… pero… me resisto a no poder disfrutarte… aunque sea una tortura…- le dijo y la apretó contra su cuerpo, posesivo.

Momentos más tarde, luego de varios besos y caricias intensos, ella salió y se secó, mientras él terminaba de ducharse…

-Tenías razón…- le dijo cuando lo vio aparecer húmedo, con la toalla anudada a la cintura.

-¿Sobre qué?

-No pasará rápido… pero igualmente tendremos que aguantar…- dijo ella y él alzó las cejas, triunfante.

-Debería haberte apostado…- dijo él.

-¿Qué hubieras apostado, que fuera realmente inteligente?

-¿El ganador tiene sexo con el perdedor?- dijo él con inocencia y ella sacudió la cabeza sonriendo.

-¿Para qué me molesto en preguntar?- dijo y se acercó a besar sus labios- ¿te quedarás escribiendo?

-Aprovecharé el día… llámame si me necesitas para uno de esos casos difíciles…

-Lo haré…- dijo ella y le dio una última mirada intensa antes de irse.

Rick se recostó sobre la cama y suspiró. Esos días serían una eternidad. Casi no podía hacerse a la idea… no era que no hubiesen pasado más días sin hacer el amor, lo que lo ponía loco a él era que no podían, aunque se murieran de ganas…

* * *

Allan volvió al mediodía y lo vio en el estudio, escribiendo concentrado…

-Hey…- levantó la mano desde la puerta, sin querer interrumpirlo.

-Hey, Allan… ven…

-No quiero molestarte…- le dijo el chico con respeto.

-No me molestas… de hecho hace mucho que no charlamos…- dijo Rick y bajó la pantalla de su laptop para dedicarse a escucharlo.

-¿De qué quieres charlar? ¿pasó algo con mi madre?

-No, no… nada… estamos bien… eso creo…

-¿Crees?

-Digamos que no estoy en su cabeza… y me imagino que estará un poco inquieta con todo esto de la decisión que tomamos…

-¿Sobre tener un hijo?

-Exacto…

-Pero más allá de los nervios, yo la veo bien…

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo?

-¿Esa chica que te gustaba?

-Ya pasó… ya no me gusta… resultó ser una tonta…

-Se fue con otro…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Siempre pasa…

-¿Te ha pasado a ti?

-Todo el tiempo… hasta con tu madre me pasó… antes, claro…

-Ah…- dijo el chico, pensativo, él tenía un concepto muy distinto de Rick, se lo imaginaba eternamente ganador con las mujeres…

-¿Entonces? ¿ya no te gusta ninguna?

-Bueno… estos días… digamos que estuve pasando tiempo con una amiga… Clare…

-¿Amiga? ¿No pasó nada?

-Nos dimos algunos besos… es todo…

-¿Y cómo te sientes?

-Demasiado bien… siento cosquillas cada vez que estoy con ella y cuando la espero y aún no la ví, me pongo nervioso y me duele el estómago…

-Estás enamorado…

-¿Enamorado? ¿tú crees?

-¿Sino qué, entonces?

-No lo sé… me pasan muchas cosas con ella… desearía tener más experiencia…

-¿Por la intimidad?- preguntó Rick con cautela.

-A veces me acuerdo de mi padre y lo que me decía… y aunque no comparto la idea, pienso que hubiese sido más fácil… y no me sentiría tan nervioso…

-Allan… debes hacer lo que tengas ganas de hacer… siempre y cuando cuides a la chica que elijas… y cuando digo cuidar, digo, cuidarla totalmente…

-Lo sé…- dijo Allan y bajó la vista.

-Me dijiste que sabías cómo hacerlo… ¿verdad?

-Sí… mi madre y yo tuvimos esa conversación incómoda… y tú y yo hablamos de eso, un poco…

-Así es… pero si quieres preguntarme algo, aquí estoy…

-Gracias, Rick… y…- dijo cuando amagaba a irse- prefiero que mi madre no se entere de esos detalles…

-Seré una tumba…

-Si quieres puedes decirle que estoy con… con alguien…

-Lo haré…- dijo Rick y sonrió.

* * *

Kate llegó sobre la hora de la cena esa noche y Rick estaba cocinando con Allan, mientras Alexis se reía y los criticaba…

-Espero que hayas comido suficiente en el almuerzo, Kate…- dijo la joven y Kate la miró sin comprender.

-¿Por qué?

-Estos dos no hacen más que desastres en la cocina… hombres…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser preparar unas pastas?

-Nada… por supuesto… si le agregas a esos tallarines un poco de sal mientras se cocinan para que tengan gusto a algo…- protestó Alexis y Kate reprimió una carcajada.

-Para eso está la salsa, que nos salió exquisita…- se defendió Rick.

-Está buenísima…- agregó Allan y Alexis puso los ojos en blanco.

Kate se quitó la chaqueta y se sentó a la mesa, contenta de que cada vez, su familia estuviese más ensamblada…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que todo sigue bien... veremos si se aguantan para poder empezar las "prácticas" cuando planearon... gracias por seguir esta historia, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta, descansada, eso era lo importante y también feliz de haber conocido lugares nuevos. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste!**

 **Capítulo 34**

Rick sonrió al oír que Kate entraba a su casa. Había tenido un día productivo para escribir, y como siempre, se había inspirado en ella. No era que Kate no lo supiera, pero él no se lo repetía constantemente porque se sentía un tonto… avergonzado de estar tan pendiente de ella...

La escuchó dejar las llaves colgadas, quitarse la chaqueta y suspirar, aliviada por haber llegado a su casa…

Rick se removió en su silla en anticipación, la había echado de menos y sabía que ella también, sobre todo porque venían soportando unos cuantos días sin "práctica" y eso los estaba incomodando bastante…

Oyó sus pasos e inspiró hondo cuando ella se acercó a la puerta…

-Hey… ¿ocupado?- le preguntó desde allí.

-No… para nada… ven…- le dijo y ella caminó hacia él y besó sus labios con ternura.

-¿Has podido adelantar algo?

-Mucho…

-¿En serio?- dijo y sonrió complacida- me alegra…

-¿Cómo fue tu día?

-No tan cansador, por suerte…- dijo y se mordió el labio. Rick enfocó sus ojos en los labios de ella y la vio sonreír. ¿lo estaba seduciendo?

-Qué suerte…- murmuró él, sus ojos sin poder perder detalle del movimiento de sus labios al hablar.

-Escucha, Rick…- le dijo y él alzó un poco la vista para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Pasó algo?

-¿Tú sabes algo que no me estás diciendo sobre Allan?

-Bueno…- dijo él, no era que quisiera ocultarle nada, sobre todo porque tenía el permiso del chico para contarle de su nueva "relación", simplemente no había encontrado el momento para decírselo.

-¿Qué pasa? Hace unos días que los veo haciéndose miradas cómplices, no es que me moleste pero me gustaría saber si todo está bien…

-Sólo… está en una relación con alguien…

-¿Alguien? ¿por qué no me lo contó?

-Está algo inquieto…

-¿Cree que ella no me gustará?

-No… no es eso… es algo nuevo… muy nuevo y no sabe cómo manejarlo…

-¿Es esa chica que le interesaba?

-No… esa se fue con otro…

-Mejor…- dijo Kate arrugando la nariz.

-No tenía que ser...- dijo él reflexivo.

-¿Quién es?

-Supongo que una compañera de la escuela…- dijo pensativo.

-¿Supones? ¿No le has preguntado?- se exasperó ella.

-No… él me contó lo de su relación sin oponer resistencia, no quise preguntarle mucho para no presionarlo… no estoy seguro de que sea serio aún, sólo… se han dado unos besos, según él…

Kate sintió que le faltaba un poco el aire, no estaba tan acostumbrada a pensar en su hijo dándose besos con chicas… pero la realidad era que era un adolescente y aunque no se lo hubiese contado, seguramente había tenido algo de experiencia en eso, con otras…

-¿Por qué no me contó nada a mí?- preguntó algo incómoda.

-Bueno… quizá no sabe cómo hacerlo o tal vez tenga miedo de tu reacción…

-¿Mi reacción? Me he pasado la vida tratando de hacer lo correcto con él, y aunque aún me parezca algo raro que esté con alguien, no podría censurarlo… a no ser…- dijo y se detuvo, pensativa- que él sepa que la chica no me caerá bien… por algo…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-¿Crees que se mezclaría con alguien que le pudiera traer problemas?

-Bueno… a esta edad… y hasta dentro de unos años, sabes perfectamente que los hombres no piensan tanto con su cabeza…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Es cierto…- suspiró Rick- pero estoy seguro de que no me habría dicho nada y menos aún, me hubiese autorizado a contártelo… ¿no crees?

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- preguntó Kate arrugando la nariz.

-Unos días…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No sé… supongo que no encontré el momento…- dijo él y se alzó de hombros.

-Bien…- dijo y se cruzó de brazos- uno que no se anima a contarme las cosas y el otro que no encuentra el momento… me pregunto si soy un ogro o algo así…

-Kate… no es que te lo haya querido ocultar… no me pareció que fuera tan importante para ti… en el sentido de querer saberlo inmediatamente…

-Sí… bueno… claro…- dijo y suspiró- iré a ducharme… ¿pensaste en algo para la cena?

-Kate…

-Estoy cansada, Rick…- le dijo y él se quedó mirándola mientras se iba.

* * *

Kate se encerró en el baño y se dio una larga ducha. Necesitaba despejarse y sacarse la rabia de encima… ella entendía todo, pero igual estaba herida por no tener la confianza de su hijo y el hecho de que Rick no le hubiese contado antes las novedades…

Al salir se puso ropa cómoda y escuchó a lo lejos que Allan y Rick charlaban en la cocina…

Por un momento deseó que alguien de la comisaría la llamara para alguna cosa urgente y así podría escaparse… se sentía dolida… adoraba tanto a Allan como a Rick, pero consideraba que más allá de la buena relación que ellos pudieran tener, la estaban haciendo sentir afuera…

-Hey…- dijo Rick cuando la vio aparecer por la cocina- pensamos en hacer una carne al horno y unas ensaladas…

-Bien…- dijo solamente y miró a su hijo, que sonreía sin sentido- Allan… ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Bien… muy bien…

-Claro…- dijo solamente ella y Rick los observó a ambos.

-¿Cómo está Clare?- preguntó Rick y Kate lo miró.

-¿Clare?- indagó Kate, aún presumiendo de quién se trataba.

-Mi… amiga… o novia… aún no lo sé…- dijo Allan y sus mejillas se enrojecieron de repente.

-Bueno… eso depende de lo que tú quieras…- dijo Kate y sonrió, algo enternecida.

-Yo quiero… es decir… ella me encanta… pero a pesar de que nos hemos besado… ella dice que ha tenido malas experiencias y no está segura de querer tener una relación…

-Bueno, si se ha estado besando contigo…- dijo Kate y sacudió la cabeza- creo que algo quiere… y además ¿cuántas experiencias ha podido tener a los 15 años?

-No sé… pero el tipo con el que estaba hasta hace poco, la dejó por otra… más grande…

-Eso es terrible… pero muy común a la edad que tienen ustedes...- dijo Kate y sacudió la cabeza- y quizá él no la valoraba como lo haces tú…

-Es lo que yo le digo… pero creo que esperaré… no quiero presionarla…

-Haces bien…- dijo Rick y le guiñó el ojo.

-Más allá de las inseguridades, me alegra de que estés bien… enamorado…

-¿Enamorado?- preguntó Allan que todavía no se lo creía.

-Dices que ella te encanta y que esperarás a que esté decidida… ¿por qué lo harías sino?

-Sí…- dijo Allan y volvió a su sonrisa instalada de antes.

Kate miró a Rick y sonrió. Se sentía más reconfortada, ahora que el chico había podido contarle algo de su vida…

* * *

-¿Te quedarás ahí o nos ayudarás con las ensaladas? Creo que te estás mal acostumbrando a que cocinemos los hombres…

-Bueno…- dijo ella con aire de autosuficiencia- creo que si yo me encargo de la ropa y la limpieza, junto con Alexis, eso está más que repartido equitativamente… ¿verdad?

-Tienes razón…- dijo y Allan desvió su mirada a su móvil, que vibraba.

-¿Puedo salir un rato?- le preguntó a su madre, que alzó las cejas.

-¿No es un poco tarde? En un rato cenaremos… sabes que no me gusta que andes solo a la noche… en la calle

-No estaré en la calle… Clare quiere que la acompañe porque sus padres salieron de compras…

-Entiendo…- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio. Rick sofocó una carcajada- pero tómate un taxi para volver y no vuelvas tan tarde ¿entendido?

-Sí… claro…- dijo el joven y salió corriendo a buscar su chaqueta.

-¿Cuándo creció tanto?- dijo Kate en voz baja mientras levantaba la mano para saludarlo cuando lo veía correr hacia la puerta.

-Me pasó exactamente lo mismo con Alexis…- dijo acercándose a ella y besando su hombro por sobre la tela de la remera ancha que ella vestía- pero míralo del lado positivo… te contó acerca de Clare… y podremos disfrutar de una cena a solas…

-¿Y Alexis?

-No volverá… tiene examen y se quedará a dormir en lo de una compañera…

-¿Estás seguro de que es una compañera?- dijo y se mordió el labio luego de reír.

-Estoy seguro… pero creo que si no lo fuera, no habría mucho que pudiese hacer…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

Kate giró en redondo y lo tomó de la cara…

-No me gustó que me ocultaras estos días lo de Allan…

-No te lo oculté, simplemente no sabía cómo sacar el tema… es todo… pero sabiendo que es tan importante, la próxima vez te lo diré…

-Gracias…- dijo ella y besó sus labios.

* * *

 **Bueno, la familia se sigue adaptando y en cualquier momento comenzarán las "prácticas". Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por seguir leyendo y por esperarme!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Perdón por la demora de hoy pero sigo peleándome con mi ordenador y evidentemente estoy perdiendo la partida. En fin, aquí les dejo el capítulo, sé que es tardísimo, espero que lo puedan disfrutar igualmente.**

 **Capítulo 35**

Kate pestañeó y sonrió con calidez cuando vio la mesa preparada, las velas, el mejor vino que ella sabía que él guardaba para las ocasiones especiales…

Él le sonrió ceremonioso y la invitó a sentarse. El ambiente era tenso, no habían encontrado el momento de comenzar con sus "prácticas" por distintas complicaciones pero esa noche, Rick había decidido que las iniciarían…

No era que no hubiesen tenido intimidad antes, pero esta vez sería especial y él quería que todo fuese perfecto…

-Huele rico…

-Pensé que te gustaría comer pescado…

-Me encanta… y no comemos muy seguido…

-Es que ni Alexis ni Allan lo disfrutan demasiado…- dijo y ella frunció la nariz.

-Pero ahora estamos solo tú y yo…- le dijo y se mordió el labio seduciéndola.

-Exacto…- dijo él y alzó las cejas.

Rick sirvió la comida y las copas de vino y se quedó mirándola…

-¿Qué?- le dijo ella y sintió que se sonrojaba.

-Aún me cuesta creer que estemos así, juntos…

-Pues… empieza a hacerte a la idea…- le dijo y levantó la copa.

-Por nosotros, por nuestros planes…- dijo con cautela.

-Por nuestro amor…- le dijo ella y vio como los ojos de él brillaban.

La tensión se instaló durante toda la comida, una tensión que a ambos les prometía una excelente noche, un gran desenlace…

Terminaron tomando vino, luego de la cena, sentados en el sillón. Había cierto nerviosismo, sobre todo porque Rick estaba desesperado y no quería que ella lo notara y porque ella quería que él tomara la iniciativa…

* * *

Un mensaje de Allan, diciendo que pasaría la noche en lo de un amigo, lo cual Rick le había pedido en secreto, los interrumpió cuando se acercaban en silencio, ella mirando sus labios, él casi sin poder controlar su deseo…

-Parece que Allan no vendrá…- dijo ella en voz alta mientras le contestaba que estaba autorizado.

-Bueno… parece que sí tendremos esta noche para nosotros…- intentó Rick y Kate supo, de alguna forma que todo había sido un plan de él.

-Muy conveniente…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Bueno… sí… y también muy propicio…- le dijo y ella no supo cuándo sus bocas se reunieron intensamente y las manos de él comenzaron a acariciarla.

Kate sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a él. Desde su piel, que se erizó ante el contacto hasta todo el resto de ella, que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera tenerlo cerca, deseándolo…

El beso se tornó más tierno en un momento y ella separó la boca de la de él y lo miró con ternura…

-¿Sigues sin poder creer todo esto?- preguntó ella y él sonrió.

-Ahora solo me concentro en sentir…- le dijo sobre los labios y volvió a besarla.

Luego de un momento intenso de caricias y jadeos, ella se puso de pie y dejó caer su vestido. Era sencillo y Rick abrió la boca, nunca se acostumbraría a ella, contemplarla era parte del placer que sentía al estar físicamente con ella…

Se preguntó si ella seguía teniendo algo de vergüenza de mostrarse frente a él y se le ocurrió que estaba loco si eso sucedía. La mirada de ella tenía de todo menos vergüenza, tenía deseo, desinhibición, sensualidad… y ella, simplemente no podía estar haciendo una representación, esa era ella, y era toda de él…

Kate lo miró con deseo mientras él se ponía de pie y se quitaba la ropa en tiempo récord, desesperado.

Se abrazaron de pie junto al sillón y ella tuvo un escalofrío al sentir la piel de él, tan cálida y perfumada sobre la suya.

-Siento como si hiciera siglos que no hacemos el amor…- dijo él con suavidad, su cuerpo pegado al de ella, como si estuviesen bailando una danza sensual…

-No fue tanto, pero te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo…- le dijo ella y cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió rozarla para mostrarle su deseo…

-¿Quieres que vayamos a la habitación?

-No hace falta…- le dijo ella, sólo preocupada de sentirlo, quería que todo comenzara de una vez.

* * *

Rick se dedicó a acariciarla y luego se sentó y aprovechó la altura a la que se encontraba para besar cada centímetro de su pecho y abdomen, escuchando los deliciosos sonidos que ella hacía, provocados por él…

Kate se agachó y lo estimuló un momento con su boca, no porque fuera necesario, sino para que se sintiera todavía mejor…

Cuando sus bocas volvieron a reunirse, ella descendió sobre él, tomándolo lenta y profundamente hasta que sintió que no podría ir más lejos.

Kate cerró los ojos y sintió los delicados besos de él en su cuello.

-No tienes idea de lo importante que es esto para mí…- le dijo ella en tono bajo, pero totalmente audible…

-También para mí…- dijo él y acarició su cara.

-Te amo… siento que te amaré toda la vida…- le dijo y él asintió.

La dulzura se transformó otra vez en pasión y se perdieron en un abrazo mientras él se movía rítmicamente en busca del placer de ambos…

Kate sintió que estaba tan desesperada que todo terminaría demasiado rápido, pero no le importó, lo único que quería era llegar al clímax y perderse en esos ojos que la mareaban…

Para su sorpresa, todo se retrasó un buen rato y ella se dejó ir cuando lo sintió explotar cálidamente en ella…

Los besos se volvieron más húmedos y tiernos y se sostuvieron mutuamente mientras se recuperaban de aquella explosión apasionada…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él mientras levantaban su ropa y se dirigían a la habitación, él con la ilusión de repetir la sesión amorosa que acababan de tener luego de dejarla descansar un rato.

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo ella.

-Pero estás callada…

-De pronto tuve una idea que me shockeó… ¿qué tal si luego de esto quedo embarazada?

-Es una posibilidad, lo sabremos en un tiempo… pero ¿tienes dudas?

-No… no… estoy decidida, es solo que… podría haber pasado ya… ¿entiendes?- dijo y sonrió.

Rick la tomó en sus brazos y sintió la misma sensación de adrenalina, la verdad era esa, luego de lo que acababan de pasar, podría ser que el resultado fuera un pequeño Castlecito en camino…

La noche ameritaba más emociones, más pasión, pero ese pensamiento perduró en todo momento y mientras intercambiaban miradas, aunque no dijesen nada, ambos supieron que estaban comenzando a ilusionarse con la idea de que todo ese proyecto se transformara en una realidad...

* * *

 **Bueno, veremos como sigue la historia! Gracias por seguir leyendo y por la paciencia! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

Kate abrió los ojos sonriendo cuando sintió la suavidad con que los dedos de él acariciaban el costado de su cuerpo. No eran muchas las veces en que dormían desnudos, pero estaba posibilidad les encantaba y la aprovechaban en las ocasiones en que podían…

-¿No puedes dormir?- le preguntó ella en tono bajo, se había dormido con un sueño liviano, a pesar de que luego de la cena habían hecho el amor y luego, antes de quedarse dormidos, lo habían vuelto a hacer…

-Estoy disfrutándote…- le dijo él con su nariz casi pegada a la de ella.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella, porque lo sentía algo raro, no mal, sino distinto.

-Sí… por supuesto… solo pensaba…

-¿En qué?

-En las segundas oportunidades… hace unos meses yo me sentía un fracasado…

-¿Por qué fracasado? Tú has tenido mucho éxito en el trabajo…

-Pero no en la vida…

-Tienes una hija hermosa, Rick…

-Hasta que nos reencontramos, creí que no volvería a ser feliz en el amor… con una pareja… y no me refiero solamente al plano físico… no he sido un santo…

-No, por supuesto que no…- dijo ella y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero a pesar de que disfruté de tener relaciones pasajeras, de alguna forma buscaba esto…

-Algo estable…

-Una mujer que me hiciera sentir el desafío diario… la adrenalina de trabajar duro para hacerla feliz… de esforzarme y no dejarme estar… siempre supe que esa mujer podías ser tú, pero creí que había perdido la oportunidad…

-No la perdiste, solo la retrasaste un poco… ambos lo hicimos… yo tampoco tuve una vida plena de felicidad… si bien Allan iluminó mi vida, como te ocurrió con Alexis… creí que el marido que había elegido era el que me correspondía, por no poner empeño en superarme, en quererme más… y ya ves… la vida te da sorpresas…- le dijo y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

Rick se perdió en el beso y acarició con suavidad su cuerpo. La escuchó suspirar y el beso se hizo un poco más intenso. Sus bocas se separaron y él pudo ver los ojos de ella en la penumbra. ¿Acaso podía estar más enamorado de ella de lo que estaba?

Kate lo tomó de la cara y volvió a besarlo, húmedamente, demostrándole cuánto lo deseaba y Rick se colocó sobre ella, su cuerpo cálido abrigándola, sus labios recorriendo su cara primero y luego su cuello y hombros, retrasando lo que ella deseaba, que llegara a su pecho…

-Me vuelves loco…- susurró en su oído y la escuchó jadear de placer cuando se situó entre sus piernas y luego se sintió en ella, profundamente…

La intensidad se mantuvo unos cuantos minutos y él pudo alcanzar el clímax un buen rato después que ella, estaba agotado… habían sido tres rounds casi seguidos…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella, conciente de que esta vez le había costado llegar al máximo placer.

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo y besó su hombro, acomodándose detrás de ella para poder dormir…

Kate cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida de inmediato…

* * *

Se vio mirándose al espejo, él detrás de ella, ambos acariciando su vientre abultado, casi a término del embarazo…

Se vio corriendo al lado de Rick, sosteniendo su vientre, jadeando contracciones para poder llegar a tiempo a la clínica para el parto…

Se vio gritando, pujando con fuerza para dar a luz, con Rick acompañándola, llorando y riendo con ella…

Y se vio con un hermoso bebé de ojos claros en sus brazos, sus enormes dedos entrelazados en las pequeñas manitas de su hijo…

El niño transfiguraba su cara y se convertía en Allan… Kate lo veía crecer y se daba cuenta de que Allan era más parecido a Rick que a su propio padre…

Vio a Rick alterado, increpándola y ella echándose hacia atrás, como a la defensiva…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Allan era mi hijo?- le gritaba Rick y ella negaba con la cabeza.

-Me hubiese gustado que lo fuera, pero ahora tenemos nuestro hijo, Rick…

-Eres una mentirosa…- le gritó él y la miró con odio…

* * *

Y Kate despertó sudorosa, incómoda y se levantó corriendo para dejar en el inodoro, parte de la cena de la noche anterior…

Se lavó la cara cuando se sintió más repuesta, aprovechando para mojarse el cuello, del que parecía emanar el mayor calor…

Se enjuagó la boca y cuando giró para irse se sobresaltó al verlo detrás suyo…

-Rick… Dios, me asustaste…- le dijo y se tomó el pecho.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó él con el cabello despeinado, los ojos adormilados

-Sólo… tuve un mal sueño… me sentí enferma del estómago… estoy bien…

-¿Segura?- preguntó Rick.

-Sí… no te preocupes… vamos a dormir…

Rick volvió a abrazarla para dormir y cerró los ojos. Kate trató de serenarse, el malestar había cedido pero todavía sentía el nerviosismo por la situación tan violenta del sueño…

¿Qué demonios podría significar lo que había soñado?

Quizá había mezclado todo, sus ansias de ser madre junto a Rick, la cantidad de veces en las que se había preguntado por qué había tenido un hijo con su marido y no con Rick… y sobre todo, su deseo de que Allan y Rick se llevaran como padre e hijo…

No, eso no era nada malo, sólo había sido una pesadilla producto de sus pensamientos… de sus inseguridades y de sus deseos… nada más…

* * *

Volvió a despertarse cuando ya había amanecido y volvió a encontrarse con los ojos de Rick, observándola, cuidando su sueño…

-Hey…- le dijo él con dulzura.

-Hey… ¿otra vez te desvelaste?

-Acabo de despertarme… me encanta verte dormir… ¿te sientes mejor?

-Sí, ya te dije, fue un mal sueño… quizá la comida me cayó pesada anoche con tanta "actividad"- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Quieres desayunar?¿nos preparo algo?

-Me gustaría…- dijo ella y se levantó tras él, colocándose su bata mientras lo veía haciendo lo mismo.

Kate pasó por el baño y luego se reunió con él para desayunar. Rick se mostró mucho más cariñoso que lo usual y ella intuyó que estaba algo preocupado por el episodio de la madrugada…

-Fue una noche increíble…- le dijo ella abrazándolo con ternura.

-¿A pesar del mal sueño?

-A pesar de eso…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?

-Cosas sin sentido… quiero decir… parecía un buen sueño y de pronto se tornó pesadilla… teníamos un hijo, un hermoso pequeño y de golpe te veía enojado, preguntándome por qué te había ocultado que Allan era tuyo… te ponías como loco…- dijo y arrugó la nariz, recordándolo…

-Bueno, tienes razón, se trató de un mal sueño… la cabeza hace conexiones a veces que nosotros no comprendemos…

-Exacto…- dijo ella y le dio un bocado a su huevo revuelto…

-Kate… yo sé que todavía es pronto, pero cuando te oí descompuesta en el baño… mi cabeza se disparó y…

-Rick… anoche hablamos de que podría estar embarazada, pero esos síntomas no comienzan el primer día… y a veces ni siquiera aparecen…

-Lo sé… creo que estoy proyectando mi ilusión… bastante…

-No está mal… mientras no nos pongamos mal si no resulta…

-Eso no pasará…- dijo él y ella sonrió y se acurrucó en sus brazos, necesitaba su calor más que nunca…

* * *

 **Bueno, con pesadilla y confesiones incluídas, fue una buena noche para el comienzo de las prácticas, veremos como sigue! Gracias por seguir allí, leyendo y comentando!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

El doctor Burke sonrió cuando luego de golpear la puerta, Kate se asomó, algo tímida, como él la recordaba…

Se habían conocido luego de la separación con su marido, que había sido bastante traumática y él la había ayudado a no sentirse culpable por dejar a su hijo sin un padre en su casa, aunque ya estaba bastante ausente…

-Detective… Beckett…- dijo el hombre con pasividad- ¿sigue siendo detective? No lo creo…

-Capitana…- le dijo ella y extendió su mano para saludarlo.

-Pues… me alegra… ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? Siéntese, por favor…

Kate se acomodó en el sillón frente a donde estaba el terapeuta y trató de tranquilizarse. A ella no le gustaba demasiado estar contando sus cosas, pero sabía que ese hombre podría ayudarla con sus inquietudes…

No era que no confiara en Rick, pero necesitaba una mirada más lejana, o quizá menos comprometida con su vida…

-¿Cómo está Allan?

-Bien… muy bien… grande…

-Eso es magnífico… bien… la escucho…

-Bueno…- dijo y removió las manos, algo inquieta, no sabía cómo empezar- he decidido acercarme a pedirle su consejo… o su ayuda… porque… digamos que estoy nuevamente en pareja…

-Me alegra… recuerdo que usted no podía hacerse a la idea de reconstruir su vida de pareja…

-No… pero él es distinto… siempre… siempre fue especial y ahora que estamos juntos…

-Habla de él como si fuera una historia que comenzó hace mucho…

-Es que… así fue…- dijo Kate y se acomodó en el sillón.

-¿Estamos hablando de esa relación que usted siente o sentía que se le había escapado de las manos?

-Exacto… Rick…

-Y ahora están juntos…- asumió el hombre.

-Así es… ¿puede creerlo? Porque por momentos yo no…- dijo ella y lanzó una risita divertida.

-Bueno… digamos que usted tenía algunas cosas no resueltas con él y si pudieron superarlas…

-No se trató de superar nada… nos reencontramos… nos dimos cuenta de que ahora es nuestro momento y aquí estamos…

-¿Pero?… porque me imagino que si está aquí es porque algo la está incomodando…

-Pues… nos reencontramos hace un par de meses… la relación es increíble, él se lleva bien con Allan, yo con su hija y hemos decidido mudarnos para compartir también un techo…

-¿Fue demasiado rápido?

-Al principio lo creí, pero ahora estoy muy feliz…

-¿Qué la inquieta, Kate?

-Desde hace más o menos mes y medio, decidimos que si las cosas estaban tan bien, que queríamos ir por más y tener un hijo juntos…

-Bien…- dijo solo el médico para que ella pudiese seguir con la idea.

-Y… estamos buscándolo… supongo…

-¿Supone? ¿se cuidan?

-No…

-Entonces la decisión está tomada…

-Digamos que sí…

-¿Está segura?

-Sí… digamos que a veces tengo algo de miedo…

-¿Miedo?

-A que sea demasiado tarde…

-No fue tarde para reiniciar la relación…

-Ya pasé los cuarenta, doctor… intento ser responsable…

-Pero no se cuidan…- dijo el médico resaltando lo obvio.

-Una cosa es el deseo de tener ese hijo juntos… que está muy profundo en mi corazón… y otra la responsabilidad que eso significa…

-Por supuesto…

-Y hace un tiempo yo estaba segura de querer encarar esa responsabilidad… pero luego, hace como una semana, tuve un sueño… y quiero saber si eso tiene que ver con que en mi interior, quizá no quiero que suceda… necesito saberlo… ¿podrá ayudarme?

-Cuénteme…- dijo el médico y se echó hacia atrás, tratando de descansar su espalda mientras la escuchaba.

-Me veía feliz, con él, embarazada, veía las corridas previas al nacimiento, el parto, la posibilidad de tener al bebé en mis brazos, pero ese niño se transformaba en Allan… y yo lo veía parecido a Rick… y luego Rick me recriminaba que no le hubiese dicho que Allan era su hijo… y me desperté muy mal…

-¿Se lo contó a su pareja?

-Sólo algunos detalles… me dio algo de vergüenza…

-Entiendo…

-¿Entonces? ¿qué piensa?

-Kate… ¿alguna vez fantaseó con que su hijo fuera de Rick?

-Bueno… creo que varias veces… y aunque no sea así, yo creo que Rick es el padre que el pobre Allan nunca llegó a tener totalmente…

-Me imagino que algo de miedo tiene… pero no creo que se trate de no estar convencida con la decisión que tomó… más bien se trata de que usted tiene miedo que todo eso tan lindo que esperan vivir se arruine y destruya lo bueno que usted tiene ahora, su pareja…

-Entiendo… ¿entonces?

-Si siente dudas, Kate… no hay mucho que pensar… si no está decidida…

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso…

-Es posible que lo sea… o no… lo importante es que la decisión que tome, ya que resultará en algo trascendente, sea con toda la convicción de que eso es lo mejor que puede hacer… o lo que más desea…

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír. Se imaginó con un pequeño Castlecito en sus brazos y sintió emoción. El miedo era difícil de evadir, porque era real, pero la decisión, su decisión estaba intacta… a pesar de todo…

* * *

Caminó despacio, paseando por el parque que estaba enfrente del consultorio del doctor Burke. Decidió volver a la comisaría por unos papeles y cuando volvía a su casa, recibió un mensaje de Rick…

-Escucha…- le dijo él con seriedad y Kate sintió que quizá había sucedido algo.

-Dime…

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Llamé a la comisaría, nadie sabía dónde estabas…

-Estaba… en una reunión… ¿qué pasó, Rick? ¿por qué la urgencia?

-¿Recuerdas que hoy es un día fértil? Tenemos todo despejado en casa ahora mismo y creí que… podríamos aprovechar y encontrarnos…- dijo y se interrumpió.

Kate se mordió el labio y sintió una oleada de deseo. Era increíble la sensación que le producía que él la llamara para hacerle esa clase de proposición…

-Estoy llegando… ¿dónde estás?

-En la cama, esperándote…- le dijo él y ella sintió que tenía demasiado calor, de pronto.

-¿Estás seguro de que no puede volver nadie?

-No… hasta dentro de unas horas… Alexis está en la universidad… tiene examen... Allan fue al cine con su chica…

Kate inspiró hondo cuando el encargado del edificio la recibió con una sonrisa y se apuró para llegar al ascensor…

No se dio cuenta de que le había cortado la comunicación y al entrar, vio todo en penumbras. Por un momento se preguntó si él no le había hecho una broma… pero cuando lo vio recostado sobre la cama, totalmente desnudo, tragó saliva reprimiéndose de saltar sobre él y quedar como una desesperada…

Pudo ver perfectamente como la excitación de él crecía mientras ella se quitaba la ropa, prenda por prenda, disfrutando de la anticipación…

-Me pasé todo el día esperando este momento…- le dijo cuando la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a besa su piel, buscando estimularla y saciar sus propias ganas de ella…

-Desde que me hiciste esta propuesta, hace solo unos minutos, creo que sentí que habían pasado siglos… me estoy muriendo por sentirte…- jadeó ella mientras él jugueteaba en su pecho, besando y mordisqueándola.

El deseo era tan intenso que no tardaron mucho en convertirse en uno solo, él volviéndola loca con sus caricias, ella desesperada por llegar al clímax…

Kate echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió que su visión se nublaba de placer, mientras él arremetía con ritmo intenso y luego de un momento, mientras lo besaba, un poco más repuesta, lo sintió explotar interminablemente en ella… y cerró los ojos para poder disfrutarlo…

Kate lanzó una carcajada suave cuando él se desconectó y besó su hombro con ternura…

-Por un momento pensé que no nos encontraríamos…- le confesó él.

-Lo siento… no me imaginaba que habías pensado en esto… si lo hubiese sospechado, habría venido antes…

-¿Te gustó la idea?

-Me encantó…- dijo ella y lo abrazó, disfrutando un momento más de esa intimidad que cada vez se les hacía más placentera…

* * *

 **Bueno, dudas despejadas, realmente ponderé que Allan fuera hijo de Rick pero esa no era la historia original. Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por seguir leyendo, aunque a veces tarde en actualizar!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

Kate casi no pudo contener las lágrimas cuando se apoyó contra la pared al salir del baño.

Los días anteriores habían sido románticos, plenos de escapadas y momentos íntimos y Kate los había disfrutado tanto como Rick, pero la novedad esa mañana era que su período le había hecho recordar que todo eso, a pesar de haber sido placentero, no le había servido para nada… ese bebé que ambos querían todavía no vendría… o no vendría nunca, tal vez…

Y los tiempos se acortaban, encima eso…

Respiró hondo y entrecerró los ojos. Ese stress tenía que parar… lamentablemente no podía hacer otra cosa… tenía que esperar tener mejor suerte el próximo mes… y tendría que relajarse y disfrutarlo, como lo había hecho hasta ahora… eso sería lo mejor…

Se dirigió a su oficina y se encerró ahí, tratando de no pensar, solo trabajar, eso le haría bien, esa siempre había sido su mejor medicina…

Rick la llamó más tarde y la notó extraña, por supuesto le preguntó una vez y al ver que ella no soltaba ningún comentario convincente para él, la dejó tranquila, trabajando…

El día se hizo corto y cuando quiso acordar, había otro caso resuelto, todos los papeles listos y tenía que irse a su casa…

Al entrar a su casa y verlo a lo lejos trabajando en la cocina, seguramente preparando algo antes de la cena, para esperarla, sintió deseos de llorar, ella era la única responsable de lo que sucedía… de eso estaba convencida…

Y ese era un peso difícil de soportar estoicamente…

Algunas lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y se las secó rápidamente, revelándose a su malestar…

Un dolor agudo en los ovarios le recordó que necesitaba cambiarse y levantó la mano tratando de sonreír mientras pasaba rápidamente para encerrarse en el baño…

-Hey…- dijo él y la observó perderse en la habitación.

-Hey… disculpa… estoy algo apurada…

-Bien… te espero aquí…- dijo él algo preocupado.

Kate tardó un buen rato, se recompuso un poco y cuando salió, vio que él se había dado cuenta de que algo sucedía…

-¿Todo bien?- le dijo él cuando besó sus labios con suavidad.

-Un día largo… eterno… ¿sabes algo de Allan?

-Llamó hace un rato… dijo que vendría para la cena… Alexis también…

-Bien…- dijo ella y suspiró.

-Kate…

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿hice algo malo?- le dijo con poco convencimiento.

Kate lo miró a los ojos y aunque intentó pensar en otra cosa, no pudo evitar quebrarse y llorar…

-Kate…- dijo Rick sintiéndose culpable por el planteo, igualmente estar en la oscuridad total con respecto a lo que le sucedía a ella tampoco era bueno… sobre todo si el problema lo había ocasionado él o si no era así, al menos podría escucharla y tratar de ayudarla…

-Tú haces todo bien…- dijo ella en medio del llanto y Rick sintió como su camisa se humedecía por las lágrimas de ella, luego de que apoyara su cara sobre el hombro de él.

-¿Qué pasó? Quiero decir… no quiero molestarte… interpreto que si no dijiste nada en todo el día y tampoco ahora será porque no quieres hablar del tema… ¿algún problema en el trabajo? ¿un caso difícil?

-No…- dijo ella como midiendo las palabras.

-¿Entonces? ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-No…- dijo solamente ella.

-Kate…- dijo y casi la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Secó sus lágrimas mientras se perdía en esos ojos que hoy parecían casi amarillos…

-No tendremos un bebé, Rick…- dijo simplemente y él necesitó unos segundos para procesar la información.

-No lo sabemos… aún…- dijo él.

-Quiero decir… no por ahora… hoy… cuando me desperté me sentí mal y… estoy con el período…

-Escucha…

-Me había ilusionado… mucho…- dijo y las lágrimas volvieron a correr.

-Por supuesto… lo entiendo… en un punto yo también… pero esto podía pasar… quiero decir, que no resultara en el primer intento…

-Fueron varios intentos este mes… sobre todo en mis días fértiles…

-Quizá necesitemos un poco más de tiempo…

-Eso es lo que no tenemos, Rick…

-Kate… ya hablamos de esto… sé que el tiempo no está a nuestro favor, pero sólo pasó un mes… no podemos pretender que todo salga perfecto y como queremos…

-¿Por qué no?- se empecinó ella.

Porque no pasa en la realidad… a veces las cosas no cuestan, pero en la mayoría de los casos cuestan mucho… yo solo espero que en este, no cueste tanto…

-Pero…

-Escucha, Kate…- dijo y acarició su cara mirándola con tanta ternura que Kate llegó a hacer una mueca parecida a una sonrisa- te amo más que a nada en el mundo… quiero tener ese hijo contigo, por supuesto… pero necesito que te relajes, no puedes vivir esto como si fuera el fin del mundo porque no lo es… salió mal… adiestraré a mis soldaditos para la próxima vez…

-¿Y si no son ellos? ¿y si soy yo?

-No lo creo… pero si es así, tendremos que entenderlo… eso también lo hablamos, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí…- dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Físicamente digo…

-Estoy algo cansada… un poco dolorida… pero sacando la tristeza estoy bastante bien…

-¿Qué tienes ganas de hacer?

-No lo sé… ¿por qué tendría que ser algo en particular?

-Tú sabes mejor que yo que cuando las mujeres están en esos días a veces tienen necesidad de sentirse mejor, sentirse mimadas… y yo estoy para eso…

-¿Ah sí?- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Por supuesto…

-Entiendo…- dijo ella y besó su cuello con ternura.

-¿Qué tal una merienda mientras estamos solos y mientras miramos una película vieja y romántica?

-¿No será demasiado? ¿qué me pedirás a cambio?- dijo achicando los ojos con desconfianza.

-Eso recién te lo cobraré cuando tu período se haya ido…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

-Entonces creo que te lo pagaré con gusto…- le dijo y ambos sonrieron.

Rick preparó dos capuccinos y un enorme bol de palomitas de maíz. Kate eligió una película de los años cuarenta que estaba remasterizada para televisión y se sentaron un buen rato a disfrutar…

* * *

Allan sonrió al entrar y verlos acurrucados en el sillón, Rick abrazando a su madre y ella perdida en la pantalla, con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él, mientras él masajeaba su cabeza, suavemente…

Se acercó despacio y sonrió cuando advirtieron su presencia…

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Rick y el chico asintió.

-¿Hay algo de cenar? Estoy hambriento…- dijo el chico y Kate sonrió.

-Demasiado estudio…- dijo y vio su cara teñirse de un color púrpura que la hizo sonreír.

-Algo así…

-Ordenaré unas pizzas, a esta hora no tardan nada en traerlas…

-Me ducharé mientras tanto…- dijo Allan.

-¿Volverás a salir?- preguntó Kate mientras lo observaba irse.

-¿Me dejarías hacerlo?- preguntó el chico con esperanzas.

Kate miró a Rick y ambos sacudieron la cabeza sonrientes.

-Vas y vienes en taxi, ¿estamos?- le dijo Kate y vio como se le iluminaba la cara.

-¿En serio?

-¿No era lo que querías?- le preguntó Rick alzando las cejas.

-Sí… sí…

-Entonces… dúchate, que yo pido las pizzas, comes algo y luego puedes irte… un rato…

-Será un rato pequeño…- aseguró Allan y desapareció corriendo.

-¿Tú crees que estamos haciendo bien?- preguntó Kate pensativa.

-Mientras lo cuidemos y él tenga en claro lo que tiene que hacer…- dijo Rick reflexivo.

Kate lo miró y su mirada se aflojó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-¿Te he dicho lo importante que eres para mí?

-Es bueno saberlo, de vez en cuando…

-Eres increíble… te amo…- le dijo ella y se volvió a acurrucar con él mientras Rick tomaba su móvil y llamaba para pedir la pizza y así impedir que Allan esperara tiempo extra y pudiera salir tranquilo…

* * *

 **Bueno, esta vez no pudo ser, veremos si Kate tiene paciencia y pueden lograrlo el próximo! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

Rick se estiró un poco y puso su cuerpo de costado, pegado al de Kate que dormía boca abajo…

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, había sido una buena idea pasar el fin de semana en los Hamptons, lejos de todas las presiones, tratando de disfrutar al máximo y olvidándose de los fracasos de los días precedentes…

Rick deslizó un dedo por la columna de ella y la escuchó suspirar. No hacía frío, tampoco calor, la temperatura era ideal y él no podía dejar de pensar en que quería que todo estuviese bien, sobre todo para que ella pudiera relajarse…

Continuó su exploración detenida y silenciosa de ella y su piel… Kate parecía no reaccionar pero a él no le importaba, solo la veneraba, le deseaba el bien, se la imaginaba sonriendo feliz, sus ojos llenos de amor, el amor que le pertenecía a él… finalmente…

Se inclinó y besó su hombro con ternura, el olor de su piel lo hizo mantener la nariz pegada allí y ella volvió a suspirar…

Rick no quiso interrumpir ese momento y siguió acariciándola, sin embargo la ternura se desvaneció para darle paso a la excitación. Casi no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a rozar su pierna con su creciente erección y los suspiros de ella se convirtieron en jadeos…

Kate giró su cuerpo hacia donde él estaba y aún en la oscuridad de la madrugada, él pudo ver que ella lo deseaba…

La noche anterior habían llegado rendidos y se habían duchado antes de caer sin fuerzas en la cama, habían salido tarde de New York y el tránsito los había retrasado tanto que ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de cenar…

-Te amo… -escuchó decir a Kate mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su erección haciéndolo jadear y entrecerrar los ojos.

-Eres lo más lindo que me ocurrió en la vida, Kate…- le dijo él con voz entrecortada.

-Lo sé…- le contestó ella- a veces pienso que hubiese sido de mí si no nos hubiésemos encontrado… un infierno…

-No existe la posibilidad de que no nos hubiésemos encontrado… solo necesitábamos tener paciencia…- le dijo él y ella asintió.

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y lo atrajo para besarlo húmedamente.

Rick se colocó sobre ella y se sorprendió cuando ella entreabrió sus piernas, dándole a entender que estaba lista para él…

-Hey… ¿ya?

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Estás apurada?- le dijo él testeando su humor.

-Hace muchos días que no estamos juntos así…

-Lo sé… pero no hay apuro Kate… quiero que lo disfrutes…

-En este momento, sólo necesito sentirte en mí…- le dijo ella y lo empujó con sus talones hasta que su deseo se cumplió y lo sintió cálido y completándola maravillosamente.

Rick se quedó quieto, disfrutando la sensación y se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos…

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella cuando lo vio inmóvil, mirándola.

-Disfruto de tu mirada, de tu sonrisa… y me pregunto si algún día me sentiré que tuve suficiente de todo eso… de ti…

-Si llegas a sentirlo, avísame… porque así tomaré mis cosas y me iré sin molestarte…- le dijo ella y sonrió, mal chiste.

-No entiendes lo que te digo…- dijo él y sacudió la cabeza- esto no tiene que ver con la satisfacción… termino exhausto luego de tres rounds seguidos contigo y pienso en cuándo será la próxima vez que podré sentirme así otra vez… nunca es suficiente…

-¿De verdad?- preguntó ella con sus ojos fijos en los de él.

-Nuestra química es innegable Kate… y yo estuve con muchas mujeres pero con ninguna sentí lo que siento contigo…

-Más te vale… Castle…- le dijo ella, tocada por el comentario pero queriendo no seguir profundizando.

Kate giró un poco su cuerpo y eso reavivó las ganas de Rick, que la tomó de la cadera y Kate se sintió transportada y elevada cuando él cambió de posición y se sentó sobre sus rodillas…

Kate lo tomó de la cara y él se detuvo, creyendo que algo no andaba bien…

-Tus palabras siempre me han llegado muy profundo… Rick…- dijo ella jadeando.

-Me alegra…- dijo él apenas controlándose.

-Quiero que sepas que me siento muy parecido a ti, pero también quiero que estés seguro de que no te culpo de que las cosas no hayan salido bien hasta ahora…- dijo y él se detuvo y la miró.

-Lo sé… lo que más deseo es que podamos superar esto… para bien o para conformarnos con lo que tenemos… que es un montón, Kate… lo es…

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos porque sintió que estaba cerca del clímax.

Rick sintió que se agitaba queriendo llegar cada vez más profundo en ella. Kate se enfocó en mirarlo y disfrutar del intenso momento que vivían, tratando de olvidarse de todo lo que habían hablado…

Lo sintió llegar al máximo placer, luego de un gemido ronco y luego se dejó llevar y echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía la cara de él pegada a su pecho, tratando de recuperar el aliento…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó cuando pudo recuperar su voz porque aún lo sentía algo agitado.

Rick se desconectó y se recostó a su lado, sus cuerpos pegados, ambos mirándose a los ojos.

-Creo que estoy perdiendo un poco mi estado…

-A mí me parece que estabas un poco desesperado…- dijo ella y lanzó una carcajada suave.

-Un poco… tal vez…- dijo él asintiendo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por estar pendiente de mí…- le dijo y deslizó una mano por su cara, acariciándolo con ternura.

-¿Cómo haría para no estarlo?

-No lo sé… quizá me acostumbré con mi marido a no sentirme así… contigo siempre fue parecido…

-Olvídate de tu marido… esa relación no merece ni siquiera tu recuerdo… concéntrate en esto…

-Lo hago…- dijo ella y lo abrazó, cruzando una pierna por sobre su cuerpo.

Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, mirándose en la oscuridad que ya no era total, porque había comenzado a amanecer…

* * *

Luego, se quedaron dormidos un rato más y cuando el sol les pegó sobre la piel, se despertaron sonrientes…

-Me muero de hambre…- dijo él y ella se levantó de un salto- ¿qué haces?

-Te prepararé el desayuno…- dijo ella buscando algo que ponerse.

-No, yo lo haré…

-Déjame cuidarte… yo también quiero hacerlo… quiero devolverte lo que tú haces por mí…

-No tienes que devolverme nada… ya con la increíble sensación de sentirme amado por ti es suficiente…

-Deja que yo también haga cosas por ti, Rick… no está mal… no me iré huyendo si te relajas… no tienes que hacer nada para mantenerme a tu lado…

Rick la miró como si no comprendiese lo que ella decía, luego, cuando se quedó solo por insistencia de ella comprendió… él se desvivía por ella, por hacerla feliz, por tratar de poner una sonrisa en su cara en todo momento y ella sentía que era porque tenía miedo de volver a perderla… y tal vez era cierto… sólo que él no lo había percibido así…

Un rato después, ella llegó con una bandeja repleta de comida, jugo de naranja y café para ambos…

-Quizá tenga miedo de que te arrepientas…

-Como hace años…- dijo ella y él supo que había comprendido de lo que hablaba.

-Así es…

-Eso no pasará, Rick… antes de nuestro reencuentro yo había decidido permanecer sola porque me consideraba incapaz de volver a amar a alguien… pero tú llevabas ventaja en mi corazón… no me iré, tendría que ser una tonta para desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta de ser feliz…

-Hace años la desperdiciaste…- dijo él con tono algo sombrío.

-Puede ser… pero era joven y tonta… además de complicada…

-Sigues siendo complicada…

-Pero ya no soy ni joven ni tonta…- le dijo ella y le dio un bocado de lo que ella comía para que dejara de hablar…- no me iré a ningún lado… soy feliz contigo… y merezco esta felicidad…

-Así es…- dijo él cuando pudo hablar otra vez y apretó su mano sonriendo…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que surgieron algunos temas no resueltos que pudieron resolverse, veremos como sigue todo esto! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por soportar mis tiempos! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40**

Kate se acomodó en su silla y sonrió. Realmente lo estaba pasando bien con Lanie, habían acordado una salida de chicas para que Kate pudiese despejarse un poco, había sido una semana plena de trabajo y era bueno distenderse en otro lugar que no fuera su casa, con su familia. No porque no fuera posible, sino porque de vez en cuando estaba bien tomar algo de aire…

Y Lanie también necesitaba un respiro, seguía trabajando en horarios bastante complicados y sus dos hijos d años no le daban demasiado tiempo para relajarse…

-¿Quieres que volvamos? ¿es muy tarde?- preguntó Kate consciente de que los horarios de su amiga eran más complicados que los de ella.

-No, para nada… Javi me debe una… tendrá que hacerse cargo de los niños… y que pase lo que tenga que pasar…

-Mientras no les dispare…

-Aunque te parezca mentira, él les tiene más paciencia que yo… quiero decir, yo trato de ser comprensiva, pero llega un punto en el que las cosas se me vienen encima y…

-Conozco el caso, lo viví con Allan y tenía cero ayuda por parte de Harry… y menos mal que fue uno solo…

-Tendrías que tener una niña ahora… ya son demasiados varones en esta familia policial…

-Bueno, Ryan y Jenny tuvieron primero a Sarah Grace…

-Y luego dos varones… demasiado…

-Es cierto…- dijo y se mordió el labio- igualmente no estoy segura de que eso suceda algún día…

-En realidad no te dije esto para que volvamos al tema de si podrás tener un hijo con Castle o no… pero si quieres hablar…

-Intento relajarme, no pensar tanto en eso, todas las personas con las que hablo, y te incluyo a ti, me dicen que si tiene que ser será… y si no, está bien también…

-Bien pensado… y sobre todo comprendido… porque pensar uno puede pensar lo que quiera… pero comprenderlo y tratar de ponerlo en práctica es más difícil…

-Dímelo a mí…- dijo y suspiró con fastidio.

-¿Y las cosas con Rick como están?

-Bien… mejor que nunca… tenemos nuestros momentos familiares con los chicos… que se llevan muy bien… y también tenemos nuestros momentos íntimos… y esos también son increíbles…- dijo y sonrió con picardía.

-Bueno, ¿qué más puedes pedir? La estabilidad emocional y también laboral son lo más importante…

-Es cierto…- dijo Kate y asintió, levantando su margarita y chocándolo con el de su amiga.

* * *

Kate llegó cerca de medianoche a su casa y, tal como esperaba, encontró todo en penumbras, tanto Alexis como Allan se habían ido a dormir y al parecer, Rick también…

Se asomó a la habitación de Allan y lo contempló dormir un rato. Parecía calmo, tranquilo ¿feliz? Tal vez también eso… y Kate sintió orgullo de haberle dado a su hijo un hogar como ella quería…

Se quitó los zapatos y se dio una ducha rápida antes de meterse en la cama y fundirse en los brazos de Rick que, aún dormido, la recibió con placidez y la besó con ternura…

Tuvo sueños raros y se despertó transpirada en mitad de la noche, últimamente había dejado de tomar alcohol para cuidarse y ese margarita que había compartido con Lanie tal vez le había caído mal…

Se levantó, creyendo que las náuseas terminarían descomponiéndola y se encerró en el baño…

Nada… sólo era la sensación.

Se prometió que no tomaría más alcohol, igual podría encontrarse con su amiga si bebía un jugo, o al menos algo más suave…

Se quedó un rato ahí y terminó por enjuagarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes, así se liberaría de la sensación…

Cuando volvió a la cama, Rick estaba despierto…

-¿Estás bien? ¿recién llegas?

-No… ¿cómo se te ocurre? Llegué hace unas horas… creo que me cayó mal el trago que tomé… no comí mucho, eso no debe haber ayudado…

-Tranquila… ¿quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Agua? ¿un té?

-No hace falta… tranquilo… ya se me está pasando…

-Bien… descansemos…- dijo Rick y la tomó entre sus brazos, cuidando de no incomodarla.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kate se levantó más repuesta, seguía teniendo una sensación rara en el estómago, pero por suerte no se sentía enferma…

Se reunió con la familia en el desayuno y Alexis le preguntó cómo había ido todo la noche anterior…

-Es que hace siglos que no veo a Lanie…- dijo la joven.

-Bueno… sacando algunas llamadas telefónicas, yo tampoco la veo demasiado… pero por suerte pudimos encontrar un momento de calma para vernos…

-Javi se quedó con los niños…- intervino Rick.

-Pobre Javi…- dijo Allan y sacudió la cabeza- esos niños son terribles…

-Son muy pequeños- dijo Alexis y Kate asintió.

-Yo nunca fui así de terrible…- dijo Allan con orgullo.

-Pero tocabas todo… pensé en cortarte los dedos varias veces…- dijo Kate y lanzó una carcajada divertida.

-Es cierto… tocaba mucho, pero no rompía tanto…

-Alexis si… todo lo que tocaba para investigar, aparecía roto en la basura… ya ni se molestaba en avisarme… ella y mi madre tiraban todo…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza, algo divertido por el color morado que Alexis llevaba en su cara.

-Es cierto…- dijo Alexis y todos rieron.

Los dos jóvenes se fueron temprano y Kate se quedó acomodando unos papeles que tenía que llevarse antes de irse a la comisaría…

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿estás mejor?

-Sí… creo que sí… supongo que me cuidaré hoy… para no contribuir a sentirme mal otra vez…

-Me parece bien…- dijo Rick y se preguntó si debía ilusionarse con que la descompostura no fuera tal, pero no se atrevió a decírselo, sentía que Kate estaba en un momento demasiado sensible, aunque no hubieran experimentado crisis por ese motivo en ese momento…

Kate tuvo un día normal en el trabajo, incluso se divirtió la escuchar las correrías de los chicos de Javi en su noche de papá solitario…

Llegó relativamente temprano a su casa y cuando lo hizo, se encontró con que Allan había salido a una supuesta "cita" con la chica con la que estaba en ese momento…

Se sintió algo conmovida, su hijo estaba demasiado grande y ella todavía recordaba cuando lo tenía en sus brazos, indefenso, sus ojos grandes, simpáticos, que todo el mundo decía que se parecían tanto a ella…

Rick notó esa sensibilidad en ella y la abrazó con ternura.

-No te preocupes, él está bien… digamos que somos nosotros quienes tenemos que hacernos a la idea de que está grande y ya tiene una relación con una chica…

-Tú tienes algo de experiencia en eso… yo todavía no… y es difícil…

-Lo es… lo sé… pero todo estará bien, verás que lindo es cuando lo ves volver a casa feliz, satisfecho de haber estado con alguien que le interesa…

-Me imagino que sí…

-¿Quieres que preparemos algo de comer? Alexis me llamó, no vendrá así que estamos nosotros solamente…

-No tengo demasiado apetito, lo siento… pero puedo ayudarte a preparar algo…- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿No tienes apetito? ¿Aún te sientes mal?

-He estado con el estómago algo revuelto… creo que me tomaré un té… me hará sentir mejor…- dijo y se fue a la cocina a preparárselo.

Rick la miró con algo de desconfianza, no quería cometer errores estúpidos, sacando un tema que podría hacerla sentir mal, pero la idea de que quizá estuviese esperando un bebé se hacía cada vez más clara y más real en su cabeza…

* * *

 **¿Estará Kate embarazada o será que Rick se puso ansioso esta vez? Veremos como sigue! Gracias por seguir leyendo, sé que lo digo siempre, pero es lo que siento! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41**

Kate sonrió cuando levantó la vista de sus papeles, que leía con atención, al escuchar la puerta…

-Hey…- dijo él con una sonrisa casi tan amplia como la de ella- ¿acaso llegué muy temprano?

-De hecho llegaste justo a tiempo…- dijo ella y cerró el informe que leía para olvidarse de él al segundo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- le preguntó él luego de besar sus labios con suavidad y ayudarla con su chaqueta.

-No lo sé… hace muchos días que trabajo hasta tarde y estoy rendida, pero siento que últimamente llego a casa para caer rendida y no es justo… ¿vamos a cenar?

-Lo que tú quieras está bien… yo sólo quiero estar contigo…

A pesar de que el aire no era tan puro en ese sector de la ciudad, Kate respiró hondo al salir, la brisa del atardecer se sentía encantadora…

Rick la tomó de los hombros y Kate aceptó que él manejara y se subió del lado del asiento de acompañante…

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó él cuando la vio apoyar la cabeza atrás y suspirar.

-Sí, bien… algo cansada… supongo que cuando me distraiga comiendo alguna comida sabrosa se me pasará… fueron varios días de estar encerrada y volver a casa solo para dormir…

-¿Has comido algo?

-¿Hoy? He comido poco y nada estos días… estoy demasiado cansada…

-Eso no te hace bien, Kate… lo sabes…

-Sí… lo entiendo y estoy de acuerdo, pero a veces no es fácil con todo el papeleo… tengo miles de cosas que hacer y no puedo delegar tanto…

-Hace años que eres Capitana de la 12… pero ahora te veo desbordada por el trabajo… aunque siempre supe que te apasionaba, como cuando eras detective y necesitabas resolver un caso…

-Las responsabilidades son más grandes, antes si no podía resolver un caso, sentía que me fallaba a mí misma… ahora si las cosas no salen como deben salir me siento responsable por toda la comisaría y eso es horrible…

-¿Y si te tomas unas vacaciones?

-Y dime, ¿quién crees que podría quedarse en mi lugar sin incendiar la comisaría? No… imposible…

-Pues deberías pensar en cómo hacerlo en lugar de negarte… algún día necesitarás un descanso por un tema de salud y no podrás tenerlo… eso no es sano…

Kate miró hacia abajo y asintió, él tenía toda la razón.

* * *

Llegaron a un restaurant pequeño al que solían ir cuando podían hacerse una escapada y Rick la vio bostezar mientras decidían qué comerían…

-¿Estás segura de que no querrías volver a casa en lugar de quedarnos? Podemos pedir la comida para llevar…- dijo él tratando de que ella no hiciera locuras sólo para complacerlo a él.

-¿Tú crees que podríamos hacer eso?- dijo y volvió a bostezar.

-Te quedarás dormida aquí…- le dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Está bien…- dijo y sonrió agradecida.

Rick habló con el dueño del restaurant y les prepararon la comida para llevar. Kate se quedó medio dormida en el trayecto hasta su casa.

Allan y Alexis jugaban a la play cuando llegaron…

-Hey… volvieron temprano…- dijo el joven.

-Es que Kate estaba demasiado cansada así que nos pedimos la comida… ¿ustedes ya comieron?

-Nos pedimos una pizza…

-Bueno… - dijo Rick y vio como Kate sacaba una botella de agua del refrigerador y la tomaba con ganas.

-Tenía mucha sed…- dijo y miró las bandejas de comida- ¿comemos? No creo poder aguantar mucho más con los ojos abiertos…

Allan y Alexis se fueron cada uno a su habitación, así los dejarían comer tranquilos y Rick preparó todo para que pudieran finalmente comer…

Kate comió con bastantes ganas al menos la mitad de su plato y probó unos bocados de Rick… mientras le contó acerca del caso en el que habían trabajado, él lo sintió interesante pero cuando se levantó para buscar algo para que comieran de postre, dejó de escucharla y al volver la encontró dormida…

Apartó la bandeja que ella tenía sobre sus piernas y Kate se acomodó en el sillón y suspiró…

Rick se sentó a su lado y acarició su cara con ternura. ¿Cómo no podía estar rendida luego de tres días de trabajo arduo y todos esos nervios? Ella hizo varios gestos que lo hicieron sonreír, estaba imposiblemente dormida y él la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación…

La desvistió con cuidado y le puso su pijama sin que ella se despertara totalmente y luego la tapó con las sábanas.

* * *

Se encontró con Allan cuando se dirigió a la cocina para que no quedara todo tirado y sucio…

-Hey… pensé que estarías dormido…- dijo medio sobresaltado.

-Me levanté por un poco de agua, la pizza estaba muy salada…- dijo Allan y luego se tomó de un trago el vaso de agua que se había servido.

-Yo dejé a tu mamá durmiendo y voy a juntar un poco las cosas para que no queden para mañana…

-¿Se siente bien?- preguntó el chico y Rick se lo quedó mirando.

-Sólo está cansada, fueron varios días de trabajo intenso…- dijo para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Está embarazada?- preguntó Allan.

-No… no que yo sepa… ¿tú sabes algo?

-No… no… la veo rara y quizás… disculpa, yo creí que tal vez…

-La verdad es que no quiero mencionarle el tema… está un poco sensible y tampoco es bueno que se ilusione y que las cosas no sean así…

-Entiendo… bueno, si puedo ayudar en algo para que esté bien…

-Sé que te preocupas… te avisaré si algo más pasa…

-Gracias por cuidarla…- le dijo y palmeó su hombro antes de subir las escaleras.

Rick se quedó pensativo mientras terminaba de limpiar y acomodar las cosas… si hasta Allan había presumido que podría estar embarazada… pero él no podía darse el lujo de cometer errores y que Kate sufriera… así que tendría que tener paciencia y esperar… en algún momento vendría o un atraso y su período y todo se aclararía…

Se acostó a su lado y ella reaccionó y acomodó su cuerpo al de él. Suspiró contenta de tenerlo otra vez a su lado y balbuceó…

-Lo siento… tengo mucho sueño…- le dijo y sonrió cuando él besó su frente con ternura.

-Descansa, amor…- le dijo y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Al otro día, Rick abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar un grito de Kate…

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó entrando precipitadamente al baño, en donde ella parecía terminar recién de ducharse.

-Lo siento… no sé qué me pasa… estoy distraída, o tal vez todavía tengo sueño… me golpeé la pierna… y me dolió mucho…

-Déjame ver…- dijo él y ella descubrió parte del muslo de su pierna izquierda para mostrarle.

-Aún me duele… supongo que me saldrá un buen moretón…

-Así parece…- dijo él acariciando la zona del golpe y luego besando la piel aún húmeda.

-Rick…- le dijo ella y cuando él levantó la vista vio sus ojos oscuros, cargados de deseo…

-¿Mmm?- preguntó él, sorprendido por el cambio repentino del clima.

-No tengo que ir tan temprano a la comisaría hoy…- dijo en voz baja, sexy.

-¿No?- dijo él y deslizó sus dedos, acariciando su pierna y viendo como su piel reaccionaba al contacto.

-¿Crees que podríamos…?- dijo y dejó la frase inconclusa, sabía que él la entendería.

-¿Ahora mismo?- dijo él dejando un camino húmedo de besos en donde había acariciado hacía unos momentos.

-Ya…- jadeó ella, incapaz de moverse, sólo quería sentir sus caricias.

-¿Vamos a la cama?

-No… mejor aquí…- dijo y dejó caer la toalla mientras con sus manos lo urgía para que se desvistiese.

* * *

 **Bueno, esta Kate está dando indicios inequívocos, veremos si Rick se puede aguantar y no mencionar el tema o se arriesga a que ella se desilusione si no está embarazada. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, me alegra que sigan disfrutando de esta y las demás historias. Y si pueden dejar un review, que últimamente escasean bastante, se los agradecería muuuuucho!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42**

Rick abrió los ojos de golpe y suspiró. Se encontró con la mirada juguetona de Kate que se mordió el labio al ver que lo había despertado…

-Buenos días…- le dijo ella y sonrió, era la segunda vez que él se despertaba sintiendo las manos de ella acariciándolo y avivando su deseo esos días…

-Hey…- pudo decir él y se frotó los ojos.

-¿Tienes sueño?- le preguntó ella casi cruzando los dedos para que él dijera que no.

-No… no…- dijo él y acarició sus muslos con suavidad, haciéndose eco de las caricias de ella, intentando demostrar interés aunque aún le costaba conectar con la realidad.

-Bien… porque…- dijo ella y cuando se colocó encima de él, luego de bajar un poco sus bóxers, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba ropa interior.

-Kate…- jadeó él cuando la sintió descender, cálida, lista para él.

-Te necesito… sólo necesito sentirte…- le dijo ella en voz baja, casi sobre sus labios y Rick cerró los ojos, masajeando sus caderas, sin moverse aún, disfrutando del momento.

-Pero… ¿estás bien?- quiso saber él y la vio asentir.

-Mejor que nunca…- le dijo ella y se inclinó para besarlo.

Rick comenzó a moverse pero el ritmo lo marcó ella y a los pocos minutos, ambos jadeaban tratando de no desesperarse, pero casi sin lograrlo…

Kate se quitó el camisolín que llevaba puesto y lo urgió para que besara y acariciara su pecho y mientras lo hacía, lo sintió llegar al clímax, largamente, mientras sofocaba un gemido de placer…

Ella sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba a todas esas sensaciones y no tardó en seguirlo, mordisqueando su hombro para no gritar ni hacer demasiado ruido…

Se quedaron así, ella sobre él, descansando un rato, aún conectados y luego él la movió con suavidad y se quedaron recostados, con las piernas enredadas imposiblemente, y todavía agitados…

* * *

-¿Tienes que irte ahora?- le preguntó él y ella lo miró de costado.

-No… puedo quedarme un rato para ducharme y desayunar contigo…

-¿Realmente estás bien?

-¿Lo preguntas por mis ataques de deseo de los últimos días?

-Sí… bueno… no es que me moleste pero últimamente tenía que hacer un trabajo bastante intenso para conseguir que quisieras mantener tus ojos abiertos y… tener intimidad…

-Sí, no lo sé… me despierto con deseos de ti… pero si te molesta…

-¿Molestarme? Tendría que estar loco… sólo te preguntaba si algo había cambiado… si algo te sucedía…

-No… todo está bien…- le dijo y besó la punta de su nariz.

-Ve a ducharte que yo prepararé el desayuno…

-Bien…- dijo ella y luego de desperezarse un momento se levantó y lo observó vestirse para poder salir decentemente de la habitación.

Rick se dedicó a preparar el desayuno, se notaba que tanto Allan como Alexis ya se habían ido y él se sintió un poco más aliviado con eso…

Meditó un poco, sentía rara a Kate, como si no fuera exactamente ella, pero el miedo de afectarla con una pregunta mal hecha le impedía sacarse todas las dudas en ese momento…

Pensó en agasajarla con un rico café y un omelette de queso, sabía que ella lo apreciaría porque adoraba que él cocinara para ella, sobre todo luego de ese maravilloso despertar que le había ofrecido…

Kate se acercó despacio cuando sintió el aroma del café recién hecho que la esperaba…

-¿Omelettes?- dijo ella mirando con desconfianza lo que él cocinaba y sintiendo que el olor era demasiado fuerte.

-Sí… creí que te gustarían, para reponer fuerzas…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Kate sonrió, pero supo que no toleraría comer un omelette a esa hora…

-Lo siento… prefiero comer unos cereales… o una galleta…

-¿Sólo eso? ¿te sientes bien, Kate?

-Estoy bien, Rick… me lo preguntas todo el tiempo…

-Quizá sea porque acostumbras a desayunar en forma abundante, sobre todo luego de…- dijo y alzó ambas cejas, como resaltando lo obvio.

-Pero hoy no tengo apetito, además, se ha hecho algo tarde…- dijo tomando de un sorbo el café y pellizcando un trozo de pan…

-Kate…

-Te llamaré luego…- dijo y luego de besar sus labios salió con la chaqueta en la mano, para no perder más tiempo…

Rick se quedó mirándola y alzó los hombros sin comprender… pensó en Lanie y creyó que tal vez podría tener una charla con la médica que le arrojara algún dato de lo que podía hacer…

* * *

-Doctora Parrish…- le dijo asomándose por la puerta de la morgue un buen rato después.

-Castle ¡qué sorpresa!- le dijo algo sorprendida la médica.

-¿Cómo estás?- le dijo entrando y curioseando el trabajo que ella hacía.

-Beckett no ha venido… estoy con otro caso…

-Suena interesante, pero no busco a Beckett y tampoco un caso…

-¿Entonces? No entiendo…

-Vine a hablar contigo…

-¿Conmigo?- repitió Lanie algo sorprendida.

-Es sobre Kate… está algo rara…

-Sí… bueno… ella _es_ rara…

-Un poco… pero me refiero a… más rara que de costumbre…

-Y quieres saber si yo sé algo…

-Exacto…

-No creo que sea nada que tú no sabes…

-Lanie… ¿acaso es posible que esté embarazada?

-No lo sé… tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo…- reaccionó la médica.

-¿No te dijo nada?

-No… ¿no le preguntaste?

-No me animé… está ultrasensible con ese tema y tengo miedo de cometer errores…

-Entiendo… no… la verdad es que no sé nada… ¿qué te hace pensar que podría ser eso?

-Ocurre que… hay cosas que no quiere comer… vive durmiéndose, yo creo que podría dormirse estando de pie a veces… y… digamos que está bastante… exaltada…

-¿Sexualmente?

-Sí…- dijo y Lanie sonrió cuando lo vio sonrojarse.

-Digamos que son síntomas bastante inequívocos… ¿tuvo atraso?

-No tengo idea…

-Entonces… no hay mucho que podamos hacer…

-¿Algún test, análisis?

-O le sacas sangre a la fuerza o secuestras una muestra de orina… para lo que te deseo suerte, sobre todo si no quieres que se dé cuenta…

-Intentaré ingeniármelas para la muestra de orina…- dijo alzando las cejas- tengo que comprar el test de embarazo ¿verdad?

-A no ser que seas vidente… sí… no es difícil… ¿crees que podrás hacerlo a escondidas?

-Espero que sí…- dijo y Lanie se quedó mirándolo cuando se iba, apresurado, buscando en su mente la mejor forma de hacer las cosas…

* * *

Rick pasó por el drugstore antes de volver a su casa. Se sorprendió cuando ella lo llamó de repente y se sintió espiado, ¿acaso ella sabía lo que ocurría? ¿O tal vez Lanie le había contado todo? Después de todo era más amiga de ella que de él…

-¿Estás ahí?- le preguntó ella al ver que él no le contestaba.

-Sí… ¿qué me decías?

-Quería pedirte disculpas… estaba apurada hoy y no tenía demasiada hambre…

-No te preocupes… fue una tontería… sólo… me imaginé que te gustaría…

-Te amo, Rick… trataré de no llegar tarde hoy…

-Yo también… te espero…- dijo él y sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba cuando el pensamiento de todo lo que había planeado, cruzó su cabeza…

* * *

 **¿Podrá hacerle la prueba de embarazo sin que ella lo note? ¿o sería mejor confesarse y tratar de no asustarla pero sacarse la duda con el test? Veremos como sigue! Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y recuerden... la reviews son caricas para mí! Jaja! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Primera vez que tengo un rato para escribir, por eso les dejo esta actualización que varios esperaban! No me está pasando nada malo, ni tampoco me abandonó la inspiración, sólo es bastante trabajo!**

 **Capítulo 43**

Kate exhaló un sonido placentero ronco y bajo cuando alcanzó el clímax. Se había sentido cansada durante todo el día, sin embargo, al llegar a casa y luego de un baño reconfortante y una cena rápida, Rick comenzó con las caricias y todo acabó poniéndose intenso y sensual…

Rick deslizó sus manos por las caderas de ella y luego por sus pechos, acariciándola lánguidamente mientras sus movimientos se hacían más lentos y Kate se mordió el labio, de verdad se sentía increíble todo lo que él hacía para que ella se sintiese bien, tanto físicamente como emocionalmente…

Se perdió en sus ojos un instante y cuando creyó que todo había terminado, él explotó en ella y levantó su cara para besar sus labios húmedamente…

Sus encuentros con Rick siempre habían sido increíbles, sobre todo desde que se habían reencontrado, pero este había sonado especial, él estaba distinto esos días, ella no sabía por qué, pero estaba convencida de que no podía ser por algo malo…

Rick continuó besándola un instante y luego la acurrucó en sus brazos…

-Descansa…- le dijo besando su frente y ella se acomodó mejor y cerró los ojos con placidez.

Rick sonrió y entrecerró los ojos, estaba dispuesto a quedarse despierto lo que fuera necesario para esperar que ella se levantara y aunque no estaba seguro de cómo haría para conseguir la muestra, tenía algunas ideas locas rondándole la cabeza y eso lo hacía sentirse más seguro…

Pasó un buen rato y cuando Rick pensó que se quedaría dormido, rendido por el peso de su propio cansancio, ella se movió, como despertándose de golpe y se sentó en la cama…

Él la observó en la penumbra y vio como se ponía su camisolín de seda color manteca antes de levantarse…

Rick sintió un escalofrío cuando reparó en que tenía que ponerse en alerta para concretar su plan…

La vio caminar hacia el baño y se levantó despacio. Ese era el momento. Se puso los bóxers y se acercó a la puerta…

Se aseguró de no entrar a incomodarla y cuando se decidió a abrir la puerta ella se sobresaltó, estaba a punto de descargar el agua…

-¡Rick! ¡Me asustaste!- le dijo tomándose el pecho- ya salía ¿estás apurado?

-Sí…- dijo Rick con nerviosismo y ella intentó seguir con lo que hacía- deja… lo haré yo cuando termine con… lo mío…- agregó y suspiró de alivio, de espaldas a ella cuando Kate lo dejó allí, con un gesto algo confundido.

Kate cerró la puerta del baño y se rascó la cabeza, todavía sobresaltada por la irrupción de él. ¿Tan desesperado estaba? Nunca había hecho eso de no esperar a que saliera… cuando mucho le había golpeado la puerta, avisándole que estaba apurado.

Se recostó en la cama y se tapó, tenía un poco de frío… giró y se preguntó por qué Rick estaba tardando, los hombres no solían demorarse en el baño… y ella necesitaba su calor…

Escuchó ruidos y se levantó, quería que él fuera a la cama con ella y la abrigara, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a eso.

Adentro del baño, Rick pudo extraer la tira reactiva del envoltorio y con cuidado la sumergió en el inodoro para poder ponerla en contacto con la orina y extraer la muestra…

-Rick…- escuchó del otro lado y alcanzó a tirar la caja y todos los implementos del test a la basura mientras escondía la tira reactiva detrás de su espalda.

-Ya salgo…- dijo y tosió con incomodidad.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿estás bien?- le preguntó mientras abría la puerta, después de todo, él había sido quien había quebrantado esa tácita regla de no entrar cuando el otro estaba en el baño.

-Estoy perfecto…- dijo con cara de terror y la vio arrugar el entrecejo.

-¿Qué fueron esos ruidos que oí recién?

-Estoy… tengo… no me sentía muy bien… pero ya pasó…

-Rick…- lo miró ella con suspicacia.

-En serio… ve a acostarte, en un minuto estaré contigo…- insistió Rick, que se dio cuenta de la desconfianza de ella.

-¿Tú crees que soy idiota?- le dijo colocando los brazos en jarra, parecía más su madre o su maestra que su pareja.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó él con nerviosismo.

-¿Recuerdas a qué me dedico?

-Eres… Capitana de la 12… y has sido detective…- dijo para ganar tiempo, se sentía expuesto.

-Precisamente…- dijo Kate y se acercó un poco.

-Ya te dije, todo está bien…

-Es increíble, pareces un niño…- dijo con fastidio Kate.

-¿Por qué? ¿qué dices?

-¿Qué tienes escondido detrás de la espalda?

-Nada… no es nada…- negó enfáticamente con la cabeza.

-¿Acaso no confías en mí?- le preguntó casi ofendida.

-No es eso… de verdad que no es nada para preocuparse…

-Entonces muéstramelo… no seas tan obstinado…- dijo y mientras él inventaba algo para no tener que mostrarle la tira, bajó la vista y vio la caja del test.

La levantó y lo miró confundida.

-¿Qué haces con esto?

-¿Yo? Nada… un test de embarazo… debe ser de Alexis…- dijo para salir del paso.

-Ya basta, Rick… dime lo que está sucediendo porque me vestiré, tomaré mis cosas y me iré a otro lado…

-Kate…

-Hablo en serio, Rick…

-Escucha… fueron días raros… y… bueno… quiero decir…

-No entiendo nada, Rick…

-El hecho es que se me ocurrió que… como estabas con algunos… síntomas raros…

-¿Síntomas raros?

-No comes mucho, te duermes de pie… de repente quieres sexo…

-No estoy embarazada, Rick…- dijo de pronto comprendiendo toda la situación en la que se encontraba.

-¿No?- preguntó él queriendo minimizar la situación.

-¿No crees que si tuviera dudas no me hubiera hecho el test?

-Bueno… creí que no te habías dado cuenta y de verdad no quería traerte problemas… quiero decir… ponerte nerviosa con todo esto… y… entonces compré un test y decidí hacerlo, para sacarme las dudas…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Ya te lo expliqué… no quería ilusionarte con un presentimiento que era mío… y evidentemente no tuyo…

-Bueno… está bien… me muero de sueño… ¿por qué no vamos a la cama? Tranquilo… cuando esté embarazada serás el primero en enterarte… te lo prometo, si es que alguna vez ocurre…- dijo y besó sus labios, para luego encaminarse hacia la cama.

Rick sonrió y suspiró aliviado al ver que ella no se había hecho un mundo como él había pensado que lo haría…

Extrajo la tira reactiva de detrás de su espalda culpándose por ser tan obsesivo con algunos temas y su sangre se congeló por completo…

Quiso llamarla pero no le salieron las palabras. Miró mejor y pestañeó varias veces, pero las dos líneas seguían allí, indelebles…

Se sostuvo del lavabo y cuando pudo salió del baño.

-Rick… ¿qué pasa ahora?- le dijo ella removiéndose en la cama.

-K… Kate…- dijo al llegar a donde ella estaba.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó ella ajena a sus pensamientos.

-Es… es positivo…

-No puede ser Rick… no estoy embarazada…- le dijo y se sentó en la cama con fastidio- positivo son dos rayas… déjame ver…- dijo y abrió los ojos cuando él le extendió la tira reactiva con manos temblorosas.

-Estamos… estamos esperando un bebé, Kate…- dijo y sintió que las lágrimas le impedían verla con claridad.

-Pero…- dijo mirando el test sin poder creerlo.

-No hay posibilidad de error…- dijo él y se agachó a su lado.

-Dios…- dijo y cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas.

-Vamos a tener a nuestro bebé…- le dijo y la tomó de la cara con ternura.

-Dios… - repitió ella y lo abrazó con fuerza- estoy muerta de miedo…

-¿Feliz?- preguntó él sin soltarla.

-Infinitamente...- dijo y él la apartó para poder mirar sus ojos.

-Yo también…- le dijo y besó su frente y luego toda su cara, cariñosa, tiernamente… la emoción era demasiada…

* * *

 **Bueno, finalmente confirmaron el embarazo. Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo, espero que no sea dentro de mucho! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Sé que esta es una enorme sorpresa para algunos, la realidad es que adaptarme a un nuevo instrumento de trabajo y escritura me costó más de lo que creía, y si a eso le sumamos algo de vagancia y poco tiempo se transforma en esto, meses y meses sin actualizar...**

 **No los entretengo más, espero poder actualizar más seguido, aunque no creo que sea todos los días. A leer!**

 **Capítulo 44**

Kate caminó con paso firme a pesar de que sentía que las piernas le temblaban de a ratos. La luz del sol la abrigaba, pero tenía calor, y también frío, estaba nerviosa, se sentía rara. Entrecerró los ojos cuando una mujer la cruzó, acompañada por dos niños pequeños, uno de apenas meses…

No pudo evitar recordar los primeros meses de Allan, sus inseguridades, sus alegrías, las sonrisas de su hijo, aquellas que sólo eran para ella…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tuvo que detenerse para poder aclarar su vista, una pareja pasó a su lado y ambos la miraron, tentados de preguntarle si se econtraba bien o necesitaba ayuda. Kate sacudió la cabeza y entendieron que era mejor no entrometerse…

No supo cuánto tiempo había caminado cuando sintió que su móvil vibraba insistentemente…

-Kate…- escuchó decir a Rick con preocupación.

-Rick… aún no llego… ¿Qué pasó?

-¿No llegaste? Saliste hace más de una hora, Kate… ¿dónde estás?

-No puede ser, estás exagerando, Rick…- dijo y chequeó su reloj- es cierto… supongo que me distraje un poco mientras caminaba…

-¿Quieres que pase a buscarte? Dime dónd estás… Espo me llamó porque no podía comunicarse contigo… te están esperando en la comisaría…

-No… estoy bien, tomaré un taxi…

-¿Estás segura?

-Segura… estoy bien, algo shockeada aún, si me preguntas, pero creo que es algo normal, ¿verdad?

-Estamos igual… y también muy felices…- dijo sonriendo.

-Exacto… bueno, te llamo apenas llegue, creo que debería apurarme…

-Cuídate… te amo…- le dijo él y sonrió una vez que desconectó la llamada.

Kate sintió que retomaba contacto con la realidad y observó que tenía un par de llamadas perdidas de Espo. Se mordió el labio con preocupación, si quería que todo se diera normalmente y poder elegir el momento de comunicar sus "novedades" debería no cometer errores tontos que la hicieran tener que dar explicaciones…

-Espo… -dijo al escuchar la voz de su compañero por teléfono apenas se subió al taxi y le indicó al conductor la dirección de la 12- siento no haber contestado las llamadas, estaré allí en unos minutos… no, no tenía señal… estaba haciendo unas compras… nos vemos…- dijo y cortó, se acomodó en el asiento y observó por la ventanilla…

Una lágrima rebelde se deslizó por su mejilla y Kate sonrió, sabía que ser madre se sentía increíble, pero volver a experimentar todo sería aún mejor…

Pensó en hablar con Allan, pero se dijo que ya tendría tiempo de compartirlo con su hijo y que todo estaría bien…

* * *

Cuando llegó a la comisaría, se enfocó en el trabajo y no le costó demasiado, estaba en medio de un caso, de los interrogatorios y de todo el papeleo, así que sólo se dejó llevar…

Lanie la llamó misteriosamente durante la mañana y Kate supo que su amiga tenía idea de lo que ocurría… sin embargo no se atrevió a decir nada, sentía que todo aquello era un sueño del que en cualquier momento se despertaría y que la tomarían por loca si decía algo…

Al promediar la tarde se sintió agobiada y algo mal del estómago. Pensó en llamar a Rick pero no quiso preocuparlo, así que decidió irse a su casa. Ryan y Espo se miraron sin decir nada cuando se los comunicó.

No supo cómo pero se encontró caminando por Central Park, disfrutando del griterío de los niños que acababan de salir de la escuela, más cargados de energía, a parecer, que de costumbre.

Kate cerró los ojos y volvió a recordar a su pequeño cuando estaba en el jardín, aquellos momentos hermosos que habían pasado tan rápido que ella se había encontrado añorando cuando había egresado del jardín de niños y luego al terminar la escuela primaria…

Se puso a pensar si aún estaba en edad de comenzar de nuevo. Sintió una ternura inmensa de solo imaginarse la carita de su bebé, ¿acaso se parecería a su papá o a ella? ¿quizás a ambos?

Sintió el agradable aroma de las castañas con caramelo que un hombre que se le antojaba muy parecido a su abuelo estaba preparando en su pequeño carro y su estómago crujió, vacío… sonrió, hacía solo un momento creyó que ni siquiera cenaría cuando llegara a su casa, pero ahora sentía que no había comido nada en décadas y que necesitaba imperiosamente ese sabor dulce en su boca…

-Hey… buenas tardes…- le dijo al hombre que la miró y sonrió luego de hacerle una especie de reverencia silenciosa.

-Hermoso día señorita…- le dijo cuando ella le hizo un gesto de que quería llevar dos paquetes.

-Así es…- dijo ella y sonrió- quédese con el cambio…- agregó cuando el hombre le entregó los paquetes con dedos algo temblorosos y le sonrió.

-Gracias…- dijo el señor y Kate se quedó perdida un momento en esos ojos cansados.

Kate pensó en seguir caminando pero se quedó sentada un rato en un banco, sentía que las piernas le pesaban un poco.

Se distrajo mirando unos niños corriendo con su mascota, que los perseguía enloquecida, jugando con ellos y pasó un buen rato disfrutando de su agradable merienda al sol…

* * *

Rick terminaba el capítulo que había comenzado a escribir esa mañana cuando sintió que su móvil vibraba. Lo tomó con rapidez, pensando que podía tratarse de Kate que le pedía que fuera a buscarla, pero se sorprendió al ver la cara sonriente de Ryan…

-¿Ryan?- dijo algo sorprendido, el detective solía llamar a Kate a su móvil, sobre todo el último tiempo cuando no podía contactar a Kate, pero ella debía estar allí con él…

-Hey, Castle… ¿cómo estás?

-¿Pasó algo?

-No, no te preocupes, sólo quería saber cómo se encontraba Beckett… se me ocurrió que quizás estaba descansando y por eso te llamó…

-¿Pero cómo? Creí que estaba allí con ustedes…

-No… se fue hace como dos horas… lo siento… yo…-dijo el detective, se sentía culpable de haberse entrometido, quizás ellos habían tenido alguna discusión y él se metía como un tonto.

-No te preocupes… ¿acaso dijo que no se sentía bien?

-Eso dijo… estaba algo pálida…

Rick abrió la boca y meditó las posibilidades, quizá no se había sentido bien y había ido al médico pero no lo había llamado ¿para no preocuparlo? Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Se estaba despidiendo de Ryan para poder llamarla a su móvil cuando sintió las llaves en la puerta y la vio entrar…

-Aquí llega… todo está bien, Ryan, te llamo si necesita algo… gracias por llamar..

Kate sonrió apenas, sin escuchar demasiado con quién era que Rick estaba hablando… se quitó el abrigo y suspiró, se sentía bastante cansada, pero estaba bien, no tenía molestias, ni mareos… solo algo de sueño, como todos esos días…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó cuando ella se acercó y besó sus labios.

-Sí, por supuesto… algo cansada…

-Acaba de llamar Ryan, dice que te fuiste temprano porque no estabas bien… ¿dónde estabas Kate?

-No lo sé, por ahí… necesitaba aire… es cierto que no me sentía bien cuando me fui… pero luego empecé a caminar y me sentí mejor… supongo que me hizo bien…

-Dios… me preocupé cuando llamó y me dijo que habías salido temprano…- dijo y la apretó entre sus brazos, mostrándole físicamente lo preocupado que estaba.

-Estoy bien, Rick… lo siento…- dijo y lo miró a los ojos de cerca cuando él la separó y besó su frente con ternura.

-¿De verdad lo estás?

-No…- dijo y lanzó un leve suspiro.

Rick se quedó mirándola un momento, algo pensativo, esperando que ella dijese algo más y temiendo que dijera algo como que no era feliz o estaba arrepentida de haber engendrado un hijo…

-Es solo que siento que todo esto me supera, Rick… pero no en el mal sentido… soy muy feliz… pero tengo miedo…

-Yo tengo miedo, pero no el mismo que el tuyo… tengo miedo de que te arrepientas, Kate… y creo que me moriría de pena…

-¿Arrepentirme? No… no hay chance, pero no puedo negarte que me aterra volver a empezar… porque a pesar de mis ganas de hace un tiempo, creo que en un rincón de mi corazón, no creía que esto se iba a concretar…

-Pues… aquí nos tienes…- dijo él y ella pudo ver lágrimas de emoción en sus ojos.

Kate no pudo resistir la tentación y se fundieron en un abrazo, ambos llorando y riendo a la vez…

Alexis y Allan se miraron algo confundidos cuando entraron y los vieron en ese estado. Kate y Rick no necesitaron mirarse para estar de acuerdo, les tocaba comenzar a dar las buenas noticias y ¿qué mejor que comenzar por sus hijos?

* * *

 **Bueno, algo de incertidumbre y sensaciones raras y encontradas son normales para alguien como Kate, sobre todo luego de tantos años de haber tenido un hijo, y ahora tener que comenzar de nuevo... espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos en el próximo!**


End file.
